Transformers : The Traveler
by crumbleb
Summary: Khira est une jeune étudiante qui, suite à un accident, se retrouve transporter du jour au lendemain sur une planète étrange peuplée d'un peuple à l'apparence robotique. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle une telle importance aux yeux de ces êtres en guerre ? Quel sombre secret se cache derrière son nouveau corps ? Et quand rentrera-t-elle chez elle, parmi les siens ?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Il fait beau ce matin. Je repose mon crayon sur mon bureau et regarde le ciel par la fenêtre de mon bureau. Des feuilles sont éparpillées partout sur mon bureau. Des dessins. Pas n'importe lesquels. Ceux de mes amis de l'espace. Mais d'un autre monde et d'un autre Univers. Je ferme les yeux et respire l'air de la pièce. Cela fait longtemps, très longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu. Puis je regarde mes dessins. Des Transformers. Dessiné dans les moindres détails, au crayon à papier. Je regarde une fois encore par la fenêtre. Je sais ce que je vais faire. Je me lève, attrape un petit carnet avec une couverture de cuir. Je caresse du bout des doigts la couverture, puis ouvre le carnet. Me munissant d'une plume, je commence à écrire le titre : _The Traveler_. Puis sans que je le veuille, ma main, qui tenait le plume, se mit à s'activer, écrivant d'elle même mes souvenirs...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :**

J'étais arrivée en retard au lycée encore une fois. Je m'étais vite précipitée à ma place dans l'amphithéâtre.

-Encore en retard. Entendis-je marmonnait.

Le professeur qui était en train d'écrire sur le grand tableau des formules de maths s'était retourné et me regardait en affichant une mine lasse.

-C'est la dernière fois, c'est bien compris Mlle Collins ?

J'hochai positivement la tête en souriant. Puis il se retourna et je me mis à écrire le cours. Au fait, peut être devrais-je le précisé, je m'appelle Khira Collins. Ouais je sais, Khira on dirait un nom de félin.

La cloche qui annoncée la fin des cours sonna. Comme tous les autres élèves j'étais vite partie en quatrième vitesse. Enfin le week-end ! Je sortie de l'enceinte du lycée et continua ma route en suivant le chemin habituelle que j'empruntais tous les jours pour m'y rendre et en partir. Cela faisait 10 minutes que je marchais dans le froid de l'hiver qui s'annonçait et je ne remarqua pas la voiture qui me suivait. Enfin pas tout de suite. Ce fut au bout de 10 autres minutes que je la remarqua enfin. Peut être allait-elle au même endroit que moi ? Pour en être sur, je m'arrêta. Elle s'arrêta aussi. Cette fois-ci, c'était sur qu'elle me suivait. J'accélérai mon pas et la voiture sembla rouler plus vite. Un passage piéton et plus que quelques pas avant d'arriver chez moi. Je traversa sans regarder le passage piéton. Ce que je n'aurais pas du faire. La voiture démarra en trombe et fonça tout droit sur moi. Je me la pris en plein fouet, volant dans les airs, tous sembla ralentir autour de moi puis se fut la nuit, quand ma tête toucha le goudron noire de la. Nous étions le 11 septembre 2001.

* * *

J'avais mal partout. Surtout au dos. C'était sûrement du au choc de la voiture. Je grogna légèrement, mais ça avait du l'air d'être plus un gémissement car j'entendis des voix autour de moi.

-Tu crois qu'elle s'est réveillée ? Demanda une voix

-J'ai cru l'entendre gémir. Répondit une autre

-En même temps vu la chute qu'elle a fait. Fit la première voix

-Dommage qu'on est pas un médecin avec nous. Et l'autre il vas mieux ? Dit la deuxième

-Le Decepticon ? Il bouge plus depuis longtemps, je crois qu'il est mort. T'as qu'à aller voir aussi non.

-Pour que je te laisse tout seul avec elle ? Dans tes rêves, moi aussi je veux la voir quand elle se réveillera...

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Puis je vis les deux personnes à qui appartenaient les voix. Ou plutôt les «choses». J'étais allongé sur le dos au sol et ils me regardaient avec leurs grands yeux bleus.

C'est bon, je suis en train de rêver ! Me dis-je, refermant mes yeux pour pouvoir me réveiller. Mais l'un deux me secoua.

-Faut pas nous laisser tomber mademoiselle...Allez !

Je grommelai. Et rouvris les yeux. Ils étaient encore penchés sur moi, leurs yeux reflétant une lueur d'inquiétude. C'était pas un rêve finalement. Je me redressai d'un bond. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Ils n'étaient pas si grand que ça, assise je faisais presque leur taille. Leur armure était grise, pour l'un, avec des damiers jaunes sur les épaules et le torse et l'autre avait ses épaules et son torse de couleur orange pâle. Ils étaient tous les deux bien assortit, avec leurs grands yeux bleus et leurs quelques tâches de suies sur leur visage. Je continuai à les observer. Ils ressemblaient à des robots, non, plutôt des hommes de métal. Oui c'est ça, des hommes de métal. A ce moment je ne savais pas qui ils étaient ni ce qu'ils étaient, mais j'étais sur qu'ils ne me feraient pas de mal.

-Soldats, elle c'est réveillée ? Demanda une voix autoritaire.

Un autre débarqua, beaucoup plus grand cet fois. Il était de couleur bleu assez clair et une sorte de rouge bordeaux. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu limpide, quand je dis limpide c'est qu'on ne voyait pas les différentes parties de la pupille comme les autres. Il avait une mine sévère et une attitude de soldat au garde à vous.

-Oui. Répondit le «robot» damier-jaune, non sans avoir dans la voix du respect.

Il s'avança vers moi et me tendis sa main. J'hésitai à prendre la main tendue vers moi, puis finalement me ravisai. Je la pris dans la mienne, et en moins de deux, il m'avait soulevé et remit sur mes pieds. Il avait une poigne de fer. Il dut comprendre qu'il m'avait fait mal, car il s'excusa aussitôt :

-Pardon, si je vous ai fait mal.

C'était étrange ce vouvoiement, j'étais plutôt habituée à vouvoyer mes profs pas l'inverse, mais de là à ce que ce soit un robot-géant-très-humanoïde qui me vouvoie non !

-Euh...C'est pas grave. Bégayais-je.

Il me scruta de ses yeux bleu limpide, ne reflétant aucune expression, cherchant sans doute à sonder mon âme. Rien qu'à cette pensée, je frissonnai.

-Vous n'êtes pas blessée ? Me demanda-t-il, cette fois inquiet.

-Non, non, tout vas bien. Répondis-je.

Je regardai autour de moi, il faisait sombre et on se serait cru dans une sorte de petit hangar désafectait.

-Où sommes-nous ?

Ils me regardèrent tous les trois avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Puis damier-jaune et marque-orange éclatèrent de rire, je les regardai l'air ahurie. Robot-poigne-de-fer fronça ses sourcils (eux aussi en métal, un peu plus foncé certes, mais en métal!), il avait l'air d'un ours qui c'était fait réveiller pendant son hibernation. Dès qu'ils virent la tête que tirait l'autre, ils cessèrent de rire.

-Désolé Ultra Magnus...commença damier-jaune.

-C'est que...continua marque-orange.

-Je ne veux pas entendre d'excuses. Ordonna-t-il.

-Mais on est où ? Demandais-je exaspérée qu'on ne me réponde pas et surtout qu'on se moque de moi.

Les deux zinzins-de-l'espace (nouveau surnom!) gloussèrent.

-Vous avez du prendre un sacré coup sur la tête. Me répondit Ultra Magnus, maintenant que je savais son prénom

-Comment ça ?

-Vous êtes tomber du ciel sur notre prisonnier.

-Tomber d'où ?! C'est impossible !

-Vous avez du perdre votre mémoire en vous écrasant.

De un, je ne mettais pas écrasée et de deux j'avais toutes mes facultés mentales.

-Comment vous appelez vous ?

-Euh...Khira.

-C'est un jolie prénom.

-On dirait un nom pour félin.

-Pardon ?

-Non, non rien, je me parlais. Mais personne n'a encore répondu à ma question.

-Nous sommes sur Cybertron.

-Cyber quoi ?

Il me regardait bizarrement maintenant. Je ne sais plus pourquoi mais à ce moment, mes yeux tombèrent sur mes mains. Elles étaient comme les leurs. J'en tombai à la renverse. Ils sursautèrent tous, et Ultra Magnus, en bon ours grognon, me regarda par terre en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle vient d'où celle là ? Commença damier-jaune.

-A mon avis c'est le coup sur sa tête, elle est peut être devenue barjo ! Continua son ami, en tournant son doigt en cercle à côté de sa tête pour montrer que j'étais bien cinglée.

-Taisez-vous ! Ordonna Magnus.

-Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter une dame. Fit une voix étrangère.

Cette voix me fit frémir. Elle était plutôt séduisante, digne d'un bad boy. Je tournai la tête vers l'endroit d'où était provenu la voix. C'était étrange avec qu'elle assiduité je savait d'où provenait le son...étrange. Un autre comme eux était assit dans un coin. Ses mains étaient menottés dans son dos, et il jetait une sorte de regard snob aux trois mariolles qui était avec moi. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Il devait être un peu plus petit que Magnus, son armure était entièrement grise à par ses épaules, ses avants bras et ses jambes qui étaient noirs. Il portait un signe différent de celui des trois autres sur le torse. Une sorte de tête terminée en triangle violet. Ses yeux tranchaient avec le reste de son armure. Ils étaient rouges et une cicatrise commencement d'au dessus de son sourcil gauche partait en diagonale jusqu'à rejoindre le dessous de son œil gauche. Très séduisant. Pourquoi pensais-je ça ?! Je ne sais plus. Il du remarquer mon regard qui errait longtemps sur lui car il me sourit. Ultra Magnus fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'est pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un Decepticon. Je sais très bien ce que je fais. Répondit-il sur la défense.

Décidément, ils étaient tous barjos ici. Parano aussi. Comme-ci j'étais leur petite copine ! Ca ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils se battaient, verbalement, pour moi. Cela en devient agacent, ne puis-je m'empêchais de penser.

-Fais comme tu veux Autobot, mais on ne se comporte pas comme ça avec une jolie jeune femme.

Je rougis, enfin si on peut rougir en étant comme eux.

-Désolé s'ils se montrent très impolis avec vous, mais ne vous en faites pas, les Transformers ne sont pas tous comme ça. Me dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

Alors ils s'appelaient les «Transformers»...Ultra Magnus lui renvoya un regard furibond.

-Nous devons partir. Maintenant. Ordonna sèchement l'Autobot contrarié

Il se retourna pour donner ses directives aux deux zinzins. Fier d'avoir fait enragé l'Autobot, le Decepticon me fit un clin d'oeil en souriant.

-Je m'appelle Black Ship, me dit-il, et vous ?

-Khira, lui répondis-je, mais tutoies moi s'il te plait.

Il hocha la tête tout en souriant. Et avant qu'il n'ai pus me répondre, Ultra Magnus revint.

-Nous devons y aller. Nous avons pris un risque énorme en restant ici. Dit-il tout en regardant d'un mauvais œil le Decepticon.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un magnifique sourire, se fichant royalement de lui ! Les deux autres soulevèrent sans ménagement Black Ship.

-Allons-y, lâcha-t-il.

Où allions nous ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais au plus profond de moi, j'étais sur d'une chose, que ce monde-ci avait un lien étroit avec le nôtre.

* * *

Toutes les reviews sont appréciées alors n'hésitez pas à en publier ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Nous marchions depuis une heure, peut être plus. Aucune parole n'avait été échangée depuis que nous avions quitté le petit hangar désaffecté (j'avais raison !) où les Autobots c'étaient réfugiés avec moi et leur prisonnier. Celui-ci marchait derrière, encadré par les deux zinzins-de-l'espace. Moi, je marchais devant aux côtés d'Ultra Magnus (en y réfléchissant bien, il a une tête qui ressemble à celle d'un chien), il semblait perdu dans ses pensées avec son air sévère qui ne le quittait jamais. Est-ce qu'un type comme ça peut avoir des sentiments ? J'aurais bien aimé lui poser la question, mais j'étais trop occupée à me perdre aussi dans mes pensées. Déjà, les Autobots s'étaient trompés, je n'étais pas tombée du ciel, peut être après, mais avant la voiture m'avait renversé. Peut être étais-je en train de rêver ? J'avais du faire un joli vole plané, et je devais être sur un lit d'hôpital, en plein coma ou choutée à la morphine, pas étonnant que je me retrouve ici.

-Tout vas bien ? Me demanda Magnus, en me regardant.

-Euh...Oui. Répondis-je

J'étais un peu gênée, non par sa question, mais par ses yeux inexpressifs qui me scrutaient.

-Où allons-nous ?

Autant l'avoir comme ça, et lui poser ma question, que de le revoir se plonger dans ses pensées et qu'il ne me réponde plus.

-Nous nous dirigeons vers la ville la plus proche, puis de là nous prendrons une navette pour Iacon.

Il regarda le prisonnier.

-Nous devons l'interroger là-bas.

Je regardai aussi le Decepticon. Il marchait en regardant attentivement tout autour de lui, on aurait dit un touriste.

-Ne faites pas attention à lui. Il semble observer le paysage, mais il cherche à s'échapper.

Ça ne m'étonnait pas. Je ne savais pas comment il ferait pour tenir avec ces deux fous à côté de lui, et ce gros ours ronchont avec une tête de chien. J'en étais presque à le plaindre. Enfin presque. Ultra Magnus s'arrêta et fit signe à tout le monde d'en faire de même. Il indiqua une sorte de petit hangar au milieu d'un champ de ruine. A vrai dire, tout autour de nous n'était que ruines et vestiges de combats. Ils ont pas l'air de beaucoup s'apprécier ceux là, pensais-je en entrant à la suite de Magnus dans le hangar.

-Ne faites pas un geste ! Intima une voix dans l'ombre.

Ultra Magnus changea ses poings en deux canons. Ses poings ?! Génial, en plus d'être grincheux, il est super bien équipé.

-Qui est là ? Grogna-t-il.

Je sentis d'un coup quelqu'un me tirait fortement vers l'arrière.

-Chut... murmura Black Ship à mon oreille, enfin le truc qui y ressemble quoi !

Il plaqua sa main sur ma bouche et nous abrita derrière une sorte de grosse caisse.

-Vas y avoir du grabuge.

Il me tenait serré contre lui, un peu trop même. Je rougis de sa proximité.

-Hum gnn... bafouillais-je.

-Quoi ?

Il enleva sa main de ma bouche.

-J'étais en train de dire que tu es un peu trop coller à moi !

-Oups.

Il s'éloigner de quelques centimètres de moi. C'était déjà ça. Puis son regard se porta de l'autre côté de notre abris improvisé. J'en fis de même. Les deux soldats Autobots s'étaient déplacé en arc de cercle autour de l'ombre d'où provenait la voix. Ultra Magnus faisait toujours fasse à ce coin d'ombre.

-C'est louche, me fit tout bas le Decepticon.

-Comment ça ? Lui demandais-je sur le même ton.

-Pas Autobots ni Decepticons...Sûrement des pirates.

Des pirates ? J'imaginais bien une sorte de bateau volant-robot avec à son bord un équipage dans le même style.

-Ils ont du interceptés une cargaison d'armes.

Je le regardai. Puis il me regarda. Et il sourit.

-T'inquiète pas chérie, les Autobots vont leur régler leur compte...enfin j'espère pas.

Je lui donna un coup de coude au niveau des côtes, s'il en avait.

-Aïe ! Et, pourquoi t'as fais ça ?!

-Je suis pas ta chérie, et chut, tais toi !

Je reportai mon attention sur Ultra Magnus et sa petite troupe qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Je vis du coin de l'oeil Black Ship cligner des yeux, l'air très surpris. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'une fille lui fasse fermer son clapet. Bam : Humain 1-Robot alien : 0.

Je souris intérieurement rien qu'à cette idée.

-Montrez-vous ! Ordonna une fois de plus Ultra Magnus, tout en gardant son calme.

En ça je l'admirais. Il n'avait pas un caractère facile, mais il savait rester calme. Un petit objet vert, clignotant, roula à ses pieds en faisant un petit bip-bip.

-Baisse toi ! M'ordonna Black avant de m'aplatir au sol.

J'entendis des bruits de pas précipité puis le bruit d'une explosion. _BOUM !_ Le sol trembla et quelques morceaux du mur tombèrent au sol. J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Black Ship était au dessus de moi, son visage frôlait le mien et je sentais la chaleur infime de son corps. Je rougis jusqu'à la racine de mes... bon puisque je n'en ai plus, vous comprenez l'idée, jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux. Il du le remarquer car il sourit.

-Ne soit pas timide. Me dit-il.

Il y avait une étrange lueur dans ses yeux rouges.

-Tu pourrais pas...

-Hum ?

-Te décaler... T'es un peu trop près de moi.

-Ah, pardon.

Il s'assit et me regarda m'asseoir à mon tour. Je rougissais encore.

-Je vois pas pourquoi tu rougis, je suis un joli garçon tout de même !

Et voilà qu'il se mettait à se vanter !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me tutoies alors qu'avant tu faisais le contraire ?

-J'ai pas les autres lourdings dans les pattes.

-Je comprends pas.

Il soupira.

-Je veux juste faire bonne figure !

-C'est pas dans le genre des gars de faire ça.

-Pfff ! C'est pas vrai !

Il tourna la tête. Il boudait ? En un seul jour, j'aurais tout vu : des robots qui parlent, qui étaient en plus de ça des aliens !, des robots stupides, grincheux, qui ont des supers armes, et aussi des robots tombeurs et boudeurs en plus de ça ! Je soupirai.

-Tu fais quand même pas la tête ?

Il ne bougea pas. Je le secoua légèrement à l'épaule. Il ne bougea pas et tout d'un coup, il se retourna et me plaqua au sol, juste avant qu'un tir d'arme ne passe au dessus de ma tête. J'écarquillai les yeux. Il était encore au dessus de moi, mais son regard s'était changé en celui d'un vrai guerrier. Dure comme du fer (faut dire qu'il est fait en quelque chose qui s'en rapproche). D'autres tires s'en suivirent.

-Détache moi !

Je regardai mes mains puis ses menottes.

-Comment ?

Je n'entendis pas ce qu'il me dit, les tirs faisaient un vacarme assourdissant. Il me prit ma main droite et y exerça une petite pression. Une lame fine en sortit. J'en fus aussi étonné que lui. Mais il ne perdit pas de temps, il leva ma main et rompit les liens avec la lame. Il se leva, changea ses poings aussi en canons comme Ultra Magnus, mais ceux-ci étaient différents. Il sauta par dessus notre abris de fortune et rejoignis le combat. Moi, en attendant, j'examinai la lame qui était sortie de ma main. Elle était fine, légèrement arrondit aux bords de l'extrémité, et pointue au bout. Elle était d'une sorte d'acier clair, équilibré. Enfin je pense, je la sentais assez pour savoir qu'elle était là, mais je ne la sentais pas pesante. Je m'arrachai à la contemplation de la lame pour regarder ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la caisse. Ultra Magnus, Black Ship et les deux autres affrontaient cinq autres robots-aliens. Ils échangeaient des tirs avec leur assaillants tout en s'abritant derrière d'autres caisses. Un tir ricocha contre un côté de la caisse derrière laquelle j'étais abritée. Le tir avait ouvert un trou dans la caisse et une sorte de fusil (mitraillette ?) en tomba. Je le récupéra, me leva, et pendant que les garçons étaient occupés à essayer d'éliminer leur adversaires, je pointa mon arme nouvellement acquise en essayant de viser. Comme au tire à l'arc, me dis-je. J'en avais fais deux ans puis j'avais arrêté. Je me concentrai. Quand je sus que j'étais prête à tirer, je pointai mon arme sur un des assaillants, et puis sans que je sache pourquoi, une petit voix en moi me dit de viser son poitrail, au centre. Je le fis et appuyai sur la gâchette. Un coup parti et vint toucher le poitrail d'un des assaillants. Il s'effondra aussitôt au sol. Ces camarades ne l'avaient pas remarquer trop occupé à essuyer les coups de leurs ennemis, mais Ultra Magnus si, et Black Ship aussi. Nous échangeâmes un regard tous les trois une poignée de seconde puis ils se remirent à essayer de contrer les attaques de leurs adversaires. Et moi à tirer dessus eux. En fait je me débrouillais plutôt bien. On aurait dit que j'avais toujours su ça. Bizarre. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de me plonger dans mes réflexions. Il ne restait plus que deux assaillants, j'avais abattus les autres. Je visai l'un des deux et appuyai sur la détente. Toujours au même endroit. Le tir fit mouche. Il alla rejoindre les autres au paradis des robots-aliens, s'il en existait un. L'autre me regarda avec des yeux paniqués. Je n'avais plus du tout envie de tirer d'un coup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je lâchai mon arme qui retomba au sol en un bruit sourd.

-Khira, baisse toi !

Je me baissai aussitôt. Un tir me frôla la tête. J'entendis un autre tir, puis le bruit d'un corps qui tombe par terre. Je me relevai et tombai nez à nez avec Black Ship.

-T'es vraiment idiote de faire tomber ton arme. Me dit-il.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris de tirer sur ces types puis de faire tomber mon arme. Je devais avoir l'air d'être complètement perdue car Black Ship finit par sourire. Puis il me serra dans ses bras.

-C'est qu'on s'attache vite à toi. Me souffla-t-il.

Je souris, un peu surprise. Puis il se décolla de moi.

-T'as appris où à tirer comme ça ?

-J'en ai aucune idée.

Il allait dire quelque chose mes les deux uluberlus d'Autobots lui sautèrent dessus et le plaquèrent au sol, avant de lui passer des menottes autours des poignets. Il grommela quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas à des mots d'amours à l'intention des deux Autobots.

-Ackar, Greyfangz, relevez-le. Ordonna sèchement Ultra Magnus qui les rejoignit.

Ils hochèrent de concert et relevèrent le Decepticon qui n'avait pas l'air du tout content. Ultra Magnus leva ses yeux vers moi.

-Je crois que vous nous devez quelques explications, où avez-vous appris à tirer comme ça et d'où venez vous exactement ?

-A vrai dire, je me pose moi même la question. Mais pour la seconde je peux vous répondre... commençais-je.

Par quoi commencer ? J'étais sur que si je leur expliquais tous, ils ne me croiraient pas. Mais bon autant le faire et passer pour une folle, aux dires de certains j'en suis déjà une. Alors autant continuer.

-Si je vous dis vraiment d'où je viens, vous allez me prendre pour une folle et ne pas me croire. Dis-je en les regardant.

Ils étaient assis sur des caisses contenant les armes que j'avais utilisé. D'après Ultra Magnus c'étaient des toutes nouvelles générations, sûrement voler aux Autobots pour être revendu aux Decepticons, étant donné que sur les caisses il y avait le sigle des Autobots, une sorte de tête de Transformer. Ils me regardaient attentivement, bien sage, sauf Ackar, celui aux damiers jaunes, qui tapotait sur sa caisse.

-Puisque tu l'ai déjà...commença celui-ci, mais il fut vite réprimandé par Ultra Magnus d'un regard noir.

-Alors par où commencer...Ben en faite tout à bien commencé. Je viens d'une autre planète, la Terre, à vrai dire pour de vrai je ne suis pas comme vous,j'étais en retard à...

Pendant que je narrais ce qui m'étais arrivée depuis se fameux 11 septembre, j'avais remarqué qu'une lueur s'était éclairée dans les yeux de Magnus, comme-ci il savait certaines choses et qu'il comprenait de quoi je parlais. Quand j'eus finis, je me tus, les regardant. Un petit silence passa, qui finit par réveiller Greyfangz, le orange, en sursaut.

-J'ai raté quelque chose ? Dit-il, la tête dans les choux.

Ultra Magnus soupira.

-Rien de grave soldat. Ackar, tu n'as rien entendu de tous ça, est-ce bien claire ? Fit Magnus en regardant le soldat.

Celui-ci ne pouvait échapper à son regard. Il hocha la tête.

-Bien sur, je n'ai rien entendu ! Déclara-t-il, avant de se mettre à bavasser avec son coéquipier.

Même les mecs de la CIA n'arriveraient pas à persuader une personne aussi rapidement.

-Assis-toi Khira. M'intima Magnus.

Je m'assis sur une des caisses en face de Magnus. Celui-ci regarda le Decepticon assit sur un caisse voisine à la sienne.

-Toi, je suppose que si je te dis de te taire tu ne le feras pas...

Black haussa les épaules.

-De toute façon quand nous serons à Iacon, tu ne pourras plus dire grand chose après que...

Il me regarda, s'interrompant.

-Bref tu dois t'en douter.

C'était gentil, il ne voulait pas heurter ma sensibilité. Sauf que je suis loin d'être une idiote. Je gardai le silence regardant les yeux de Magnus qui se reposèrent sur moi.

-Je te crois.

Je n'en étais pas surprise du tout. Il savait quelque chose et j'avais envie de le savoir moi aussi.

-Khira, ce que tu viens de nous expliquez là est top secret, cette planète que tu appelle la «Terre» est la planète répertoriée qui correspond au numéro 2006-174. La seule à ce jour où nous avons découvert une forme de vie intelligente.

Je cligna des yeux en l'écoutant. Alors...On était pas les seuls. Sauf si j'étais encore en train de rêver, mais aux vues des derniers événements, non.

-Donc ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est qu'en prenant ce choc, tu t'es retrouvé ici. Le symbole que tu porte sur toi ne m'est pas familier. Mais il me dit quelque chose. Quand nous serons à Iacon, nous ferons des recherches dessus. Aussi, nous irons voir un vieil ami, il nous aidera à comprendre ce qui c'est passé. En attendant, tu ne dois parler à personne de ça, d'accord ? Dit-il, adoucissant sa voix sur la dernière phrase.

J'hochai la tête.

-Ok, mais je dis quoi si on me pose des questions ? Demandais-je, arquant mon sourcil droit.

-Tu dis que tu viens juste d'être réactivé et que tu as perdu ta mémoire. On te croira facilement. Me répondit-il m'adressant un sourire chaleureux.

Je le lui rendis, rassurée. Je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver ficelé à une table pour qu'un savant fou me tripote les entrailles. Sans façon.

-Nous allons nous reposer ici ce soir. Personne ne devrait nous déranger.

Il se leva, ordonna aux petits Autobots de le suivre pour qu'ils aillent déposer les corps ailleurs. J'étais donc seule avec Black Ship. Génial. J'avais t'en redouté ce moment. Il était d'un lourd...

-Alors, donc tu sais pas où t'as appris à tirer ?

Je le regardai.

-Euh, non.

-Dommage. Bon t'es pas aussi forte que moi, mais ça se comprends, t'es une fille...

-C'est quoi ton problème ?! M'écriais-je

Il commençait à me taper sur le système surtout avec sa réplique machiste. Il fronça les sourcils.

-T'as un problème la gamine ?

Je grognai, il commençait à aller loin.

-Oui, c'est toi mon problème ! Tu te prends pour qui ?!

-...

-Tu joues ton monsieur gentleman puis d'un coup tu te mets à me snober et à me draguer, t'as un truc qui nous pas rond ou quoi chez toi, Blacki ?

Cette fois-ci, je l'avais enragé. Je regrettai mes paroles quand il me balança contre le sol et qu'il me maintint au sol, son genou appuyé sur ma poitrine.

-Ne m'appelle plus Blacki.

Il grognait presque. Et puis ses yeux. Ils étaient devenus deux braises ardentes de colères.

-Je suis un gentleman dragueur ok ? Mais je suis pas un snobeur.

-Ok. Répondis-je, commençant à avoir peur.

Son visage redevint normal, mais n'empêche, il commençait à me faire flipper. Il soupira, puis d'un coup je ne sais plus ce qui me pris. C'est comme-ci mes mouvements étaient contrôlé par mon...corps ? Mais que moi je n'arrivais pas à les contrôler.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... commença le Decepticon.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'il se retrouva plaqué sur le ventre au sol. Je tenais son bras droit dans son dos tout en le tordant, et il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ça.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Aïe ! Arrête, tu me fais mal. S'écria-t-il en se débattant.

Je pus enfin reprendre le libre arbitre de mes mouvements.

-Euh désolé, je sais pas ce qui c'est passé. Bredouillais-je en le lâchant. Ça a fait comme avec l'arme.

Il me regarda en se frottant le bras.

-Eh bah, prévient la prochaine fois que tu fais un truc comme ça.

-Tu m'en veux pas ? Je...Je t'ai pas fais mal au moins ?

Il me sourit.

-Tu parle j'ai déjà vu pire. Mais en tout cas, pas mal ta technique.

-Ah merci...

-Tu sais, tu ferais une superbe guerrière d'élite chez les Decepticon. Et je dis pas ça parce que j'y suis.

Il me fit rire.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

Il reprit son air grognon.

-Je ris parce que je suis sur que c'est pour que je vienne que tu me dis ça.

-Pffff ! Bon...Peut être que c'est ça, mais t'es un bon élément quand même !

-Tu m'étonnes.

-Mais si tu te plais pas chez les Autobots, viens chez nous. Tu n'auras qu'à te présenter à Megatron, en personne, et lui montrer ce que tu sais faire. Tous l'Etat-Major vas en rester bouche bée.

-C'est qui Megatron ?

Ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes.

-C'est vrai, j'oubliais qu'à l'origine tu es...?

-Humaine.

-Oui, voilà humaine.

-C'est qui ?

-C'est le chef des Decepticons. Intervint Magnus qui était revenu de sa «corvée».

Il jeta un regard noir au Decepticon qui lui rendit.

-Nous avons une longue journée demain. Ackar, attache le prisonnier au mur, on ne sait jamais.

Il déplia une couverture à côté de moi.

-Je vous en prie. Dit-il en me montrant la couverture.

Je me levai.

-Merci. Et vous allez dormir où ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Sur une caisse.

-On peut partager si vous voulez ?

Il me sourit.

-Merci.

Je m'allongeai sur la couverture, et il en fit de même. Il attendit que les deux autres Autobots aillent regagner leur lit de fortune pour éteindre les lampes qu'ils avaient installé. Pendant tous ce temps je ne l'avais même pas remarquer.

-Extinction des feux. Ordonna-t-il

On se serait cru à une coloc'. Magnus éteignit les lumières d'un simple ordre. Ça, c'était classe. Je me rendis compte que j'étais très fatiguée. Même sous cette forme on pouvait être fatigué. Je fus vite happé par le sommeil pour y sombrer.

Le lendemain, un bruit de couverture froissée me réveilla. J'ouvris doucement les yeux pour me retrouver contre du métal bleu et rouge. Argh pas ça ! Je me décalai tout doucement pour bien être sur que je n'étais pas juste contre un mur coloré. Raté. Magnus dormait profondément et avait du se rapprocher de moi pendant son sommeil. Ou peut être qu'il ne dormait pas. Je rougis rien qu'à cette pensée.

-Bien dormis princesse ? Me sortit Black Ship comme bonjour.

Je le regardai. Et je devais bien être rouge parce qu'il devint hilare.

-Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant ?! M'écriais-je en colère.

-Ben dit donc princesse, t'es facile à échauffer.

A échauffer ? Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

-T'as envie de mordre la poussière comme hier le bouffon ?!

J'étais bien en rogne. Il m'énervait quand il prenait son petit air hautain et qu'il se moquait de moi avec ses piques.

-Oulah ! Je veux pas que tu me refasses bobo chérie.

Je me rassis sur la couverture en soupirant.

-Je t'ai vexé ? Me demanda-t-il, une petit pointe de culpabilité dans la voix.

Je lui décochai un regard noir.

-Ok, ok, pas la peine de faire ton regard à la Ultra Magnus, je veux pas te mettre en colère.

-Un regard à la quoi ?

Je me retournai vers Magnus. Il avait encore les yeux embués de sommeil.

-Oh non rien. Répondit Black Ship en faisant comme-ci de rien n'était.

-Khira, ne perdez pas votre temps avec lui. Pour le peu qui lui reste. Me dit-il, ignorant le Decepticon.

Oh pour ça, c'était un peu trop tard. Le Transformer se leva et me tendit sa main. Je l'a pris dans la mienne et il m'aida à me relever.

-Ackar, Grezyfangz ! Hurla-t-il.

Je peux vous dire que, le matin, quand il cri dans vos oreilles, c'est pas agréable. Je grimaçai pendant que les deux Autobots se dressèrent sur leur pattes en sursaut.

-Mettons nous en route.

Voilà une nouvelle journée qui commençait sur cette planète inconnue, et une nouvelle journée de marche intensive pour moi. N'ont ils pas eu l'idée d'inventer des moyens de locomotions ?

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit négativement ou positivement, toutes les critiques ou compliments sont bons à prendre :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le chapitre 3, bonne lecture tous le monde ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Je commençais à avoir vraiment mal aux pattes. Ce qui me rendait d'humeur bougon. Au moins, Black Ship ne parlait pas, aussi non j'aurais passé mes nerfs sur quelqu'un. Pour me changer mes idées, je regardai l'emblème étrange, le phénix entouré de langues de feu. Comment avais-je deviné que c'était un phénix ? Il ressemblait à un dessin représentant un phénix sur un livre que j'avais lu. Sauf que là il était entouré de flamme. Étrange. Je baillai et portai mon regard sur Magnus. Je ne l'avais pas beaucoup observé (sauf le coup de je-te-sers-dans-mes-bras-pendant-que-tu-dors-comme-ça-tu-peux-pas-me-fâcher) mais c'était seulement son torse, enfin une partie. Il était grand, il devait être géant pour les autres, mais je lui arrivais au menton, alors pour moi, il faisait juste presque une tête de plus que moi. Il était de couleur bleu, mais un bleu dont je n'aurais su citer le nom entre clair et ciant, et rouge, légèrement bordeaux. Le point négatif que j'aurais à dire sur lui, c'était sa tête de chien et ses yeux vraiment...étranges. Aussi non il était plutôt bien bâtit, costaud mais sans plus. Il n'aurait aucun problème à se trouver une chérie, mais il avait jeté son dévolu sur moi. Dommage pour moi. Enfin dommage, je n'avais pas trop à me plaindre, il n'étais pas aussi collant et énervant que l'autre, mais juste timide (je prends le câlin-dodo pour de la timidité mais pas pour de la perversité, quoi que...). Il s'arrêta pour marcher à mes côtés.

-Nous sommes bientôt arrivés à la ville la plus proche, de là nous prendrons sûrement un express pour nous rendre à Iacon. Dit-il en me souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

-Je peux vous poser une question ? Lui demandais-je

-Je vous écoutes.

-Vous êtes quoi un genre de super soldat ?

Il sourit.

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-C'est à dire ?

J'étais assez curieuse de savoir qui était ce curieux personnage.

-Je suis un des commandants d'Optimus Prime.

Devant mon air incrédule il ajouta :

-C'est le chef des Autobots avec Sentinel Prime.

-Ah, mais il n'y a pas de général ?

J'étais au moins assez cultiver pour savoir qu'une armée était commandée par un général (peut être que Call of Duty m'a un peu aidé, hein, juste un peu).

-Si, mais ce sont eux les généraux.

Des dictateurs ? Le principe d'un dictateur c'est qu'il est pas tout seul à commander ?

-C'est des dictateurs ?

Il gloussa.

-Non, c'est compliqué...On vas dire qu'ils ont été désignés par un conseil et par la Matrice de commandement.

-Je connais le film Matrix, mais c'est votre truc du commandement ?

-C'est un objet antique créé par les Primes, les tout premiers, elle a plusieurs fonction dont celle-là.

-Je sais que je dois vous embêter avec mes questions, idiotes, enfin pour vous, mais c'est quoi un Prime ?

Il prit son temps pour réfléchir.

-A vrai dire, je ne me suis jamais posé la question...

Nous marchions côte à côte, quand je vis arriver Ackar en courant qui était parti devant en éclaireur.

-Je ne sais pas. Acheva Magnus en remarquant le soldat qui arrivait.

-Elle est aux Autobots ! Cria-t-il.

-Tu en es sur ? Demanda le commandant, sceptique.

-Oui, j'ai vu notre logo sur le drapeau.

-Bien dans ce cas nous allons y aller, mais restons prudents, il se peut que ce soit un piège.

Nous nous sommes remis en route, j'étais toujours aux côtés de Magnus, Ackar ayant repris sa place avec son coéquipier pour surveiller Black Ship.

-Quand nous serons à Iacon, je vous la ferais visiter. C'est une ville magnifique. Fit Magnus en me regardant. Puis après nous irons nous occuper de nos affaires.

-Qui est votre «vieil ami» au juste ? Demandais-je

-Une personne très...importante. J'espère qu'au moins nous passerons inaperçus mais avec vous...c'est un peu raté.

-Comment ça ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Sympa.

-Eh bien...Vous...Vous êtes très jolie...donc euh. Bredouilla-t-il devant mon air fâché, devenant tout rouge.

-Merci c'est gentil.

Mes sourcils revinrent à leur emplacement d'origine et je sentis mes joues me picoter.

-Dites-moi, sur Terre vous n'aviez personne ? Je veux dire, vous étiez célibataire ?

-Oui.

-Les mâles de votre espèce sont vraiment idiots.

Je souris. Plus je passais du temps avec lui et plus je le trouvais gentil. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je pensais sans arrêts à Black Ship ? Il était lourd, énervant et en plus, bien qu'il dise le contraire, snob. Le seul point positif c'est qu'il était plutôt mignon. Pour un Transformer bien sur ! A cet instant, je m'amusais à les comparer. Ultra Magnus, le fervent chevalier, et Black Ship, l'enquiquineur de première plutôt mignon. Mais à quoi pensais-je ?! C'était juste un mec qui voulait une relation sans lendemain. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec lui.

-Regardez.

Le commandant montrait du doigt une sorte de muraille lointaine, endommagé à certains endroits. De là où nous étions, elle paraissait plus petite. Mais quand nous arrivâmes à ses pieds, elle était immense. Nous en fîmes le tour pour arriver à l'entrée la plus discrète.

-Nous ferions mieux de ne pas nous faire remarquer, nous risquerions de perdre du temps. Indiqua Magnus.

Nous passâmes la porte, aux passages les deux soldats en faction devant firent un salut, plus qu'admiratif au commandant.

-Vous avez la côte. Lui fis-je remarquais pendant que nous marchions dans les ruelles les moins fréquentés.

Il sourit et haussa les épaules.

-Ils croient en leurs chefs.

Je commençais à admirer ce soldat. Pour certains, l'admiration et le pouvoir les rendaient plus avides de ceux-ci. Mais pas lui.

-Vous êtes un bon commandant.

Il me regarda.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

-Vous êtes droit et noble.

-Merci.

Je supposais qu'il devait de plus en plus m'apprécier car il se rapprocha de moi, nos bras se frôlant pendant que nous marchions.

-Greyfangz, Ackar, aller nous trouver un express qui veulent bien nous conduire à la capitale.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

-Oui Commandant. Dirent-ils de concert les deux soldats.

Puis ils partirent devant nous, nous laissant seuls. Ultra Magnus fit asseoir par terre le Decepticon, qui se frustra. Il ne devait pas du tout être content de devoir me regarder de bas tandis que moi je le regardais de haut. Il croisa les bras et bouda. Ultra Magnus transforma l'une des mains en canon et le pointa sur Black Ship. Je gloussai devant la scène comique du Decepticon boudeur et de l'Autobot qui n'en avait rien à faire. Le boudeur remarqua mon petit gloussement et afficha une mine choqué. C'était tordant. J'essayai de me retenir de rire mais c'était hilarant. Enfin, après quelques minutes de mon duel entre moi et mon envie de rire, les deux petits Autobots revinrent.

-On a trouvé un express mais il veut pas nous prendre. Commença le orange.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna Ultra Magnus, ces sourcils commençant légèrement à se froncer.

-Aucune idée. Conclut Ackar.

-Nous allons quand même aller le voir, je vais essayer de le convaincre.

Jouer de ça réputation, c'était pas bête comme idée. Nous suivîmes donc les deux Autobots qui nous conduisirent à une sorte de piste d'atterrissage. Il y avait un vaisseau, assez classe, posé dans un coin. La piste était assez large et longue pour en accueillir plusieurs, mais je devinai tout de suite qu'il devait s'agir d'un petit modèle.

-C'est lui. Indiqua Ackar en montrant du doigt un Transformer gris et violet foncé.

Il était en train de ranger des outils dans une boîte en grommelant.

-Je vais aller le voir. Fit Ultra Magnus s'avançant d'un pas.

Je le stoppai.

-Je crois que dans cette situation les garçons, il faut les talents d'une demoiselle.

J'indiquai du doigt le Transformer.

-Il m'a l'air d'excellente humeur. Mieux vaut ne pas l'énerver.

Et avant qu'ils n'aient tous pu dire quelque chose j'avais déjà filé en direction du Transformer.

-Hum, pardon excusez-moi... commençais-je en me tenant derrière lui.

-Je prends plus personne. Grogna-t-il.

-C'est à dire monsieur, que mes amis et moi cherchons un moyen de transport rapide.

Il se retourna. Puis il me regarda de la tête aux pieds bouche bée.

-J'ai entendue dire qu'ici il y avait l'express le plus rapide de tous Cybertron. Fis-je

Autant bien lui lustrer le pelage au passage.

-Mais je crois que nous nous sommes sans doutes trompés.

J'allais me retourner quand il me retint par le bras.

-Attendez..

-Oui ? Fis-je innocemment.

-Je suis votre express ! Et puisque vous êtes mignonne, je vous fais le voyage gratis. Ça vous vas ?

-Merci beaucoup monsieur.

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, je m'appelle Astrotrain...madame.

Trop mignon. En plus il m'appelait madame.

-Khira, c'est mieux.

-D'accord.

Puis je me retournai et rejoignis les autres.

-Alors ? Demanda Magnus.

-Il accepte de nous prendre et en plus gratuitement. Lui répondis-je, tout sourire.

-T'as fais comment ?! S'exclamèrent les deux petits Autobots.

-Un peu de charme féminin les gars !

Ultra Magnus me sourit, une pointe d'admiration dans les yeux. Humain : 2- Transformers : 0, beau match.

-Surtout me remerciez pas.

-Merci. Fit Ultra Magnus.

Puis il me serra dans ses bras, me décollant légèrement du sol. Puis il me reposa et allant rejoindre l'express qui nous attendez. J'étais bouche bée.

-Euh... il fait ça souvent ?

-Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Répondit Ackar.

-Il l'a dans l'optique. Fit Greyfangz en envoyant un clin d'oeil à son partenaire.

-Non. Il...Il ne m'a pas dans l'optique.

Ils ricanèrent tous les deux.

-C'est malin de se moquer de moi !

-Si ces jeunes gens veulent bien se donner la peine. Dit Black Ship.

Il avait vraiment l'air grognon, sans doute n'avait-il pas digérer le coup d'avant. Nous rejoignîmes le commandant qui était à côté de l'express.

-Bien tout le monde est là, fit celui-ci, écartez-vous.

Et devant mes yeux ébahis, il se changea en une sorte de wagon de train futuriste, un peu dans le modèle du TGV.

-En voiture tout le monde !

-Impressionnant ? Me demanda Magnus.

J'hochai la tête.

-On peux tous faire ça ?

-Oui, mais en d'autres choses.

Puis il grimpa dans l'express qui avait ouvert ses portes. Je le suivis, Ackar et son coéquipier fermant la marche avec leur prisonnier.

-On vas prendre les tunnels, c'est plus sur, commença l'express, mais nous serons bien obligés à un moment de refaire surface pour prendre ceux qui mènent à Iacon.

Il referma ses portes, roula doucement jusqu'à l'entrée d'un tunnel qui s'enfonçait dans la terre, puis d'un coup, il fusa comme un fusée à l'intérieur.

* * *

Je ne reprendrais plus jamais d'express de ma vie ! Dès qu'il avait foncer à l'intérieur du tunnel, je mettais retrouvée les quatre fers en l'air. Black Ship n'avait pas manqué cette occasion de se foutre de moi. Je ne lui en voulais pas, je pense que je le méritais bien. En tout cas Ackar et Greyfangz n'allaient pas aussi mieux que moi. Ils se tenaient, comme les deux autres, à des poignées fixées au plafond de l'express (un peu comme dans les bus de ville), ils étaient tous pâles, si un Transformer peut être pâle bien sur. Ultra Magnus m'aida à me relever, mais ça tanguait de tous les côtés.

-Il faut que vous activez vos crampons. Dit-il.

Mes quoi ? Il souleva son pied pour me montrer. Il y avait des sortes de minis crampons accrochés à ses pieds.

-Ils sont rétractables.

-On fait comment ? Demandais-je.

Il me montra comment faire et je m'exécutai. Mes crampons bien plantés dans le sol de l'express, je me re stabilisai. Pour un cour moment. Astrotrain prit un virage un peu serré et je me retrouvais projetée dans les bras de Magnus. Celui-ci me retint et m'aida à me remettre sur mes pieds.

-Tenez vous à moi si vous n'arriver pas à vous stabiliser correctement. Fit-il, en m'aidant à m'approcher de son bras

Je fus bien contente quand il me cala en mettant son deuxième bras derrière mon dos. Je n'avais plus qu'à m'appuyer contre lui. Ce que je fis. Finalement, quand on est bien calé dans ce genre d'appareil c'est très confortable.

-Votre amie à pas l'air très à l'aise, fit la voix de l'express comme-ci il parler à l'intérieur d'un porte-voix, tout vas bien mademoiselle ?

-Oui, je pense qu'il y a pire. Répondis-je

Je l'entendis ricaner doucement.

-Magnus, on arrivera dans combien de temps ?

-Dans environ 1 heure ou 2 si tout ce passe bien. Me répondit-il.

Je me calai un peu plus contre le commandant.

-Vous me dites si je vous gênes.

-Mais pas du tout.

Il sourit et reposa un regard attentif sur son prisonnier.

-Merci chers passagers pour votre patiente attente, nous allons enfin pouvoir sous stabiliser. Fit la voix de l'express avec une petite pointe d'ironie.

L'express parut ralentir. Ultra Magnus se décolla de moi (je suis sur à grand regret !) et alla à l'avant du train, sûrement pour discuter avec notre chauffeur. Ackar et Greyfangz, ayant repris des couleurs, s'éloignèrent un peu pour discuter. Je restais donc seule avec le Decepticon, encore une fois. Je commençais à croire que c'était fait exprès. Je regardai le prisonnier qui, se chamaillant avec ses mains, avait réussi à appuyer sur un petit bouton se trouvant sur son bras. La plaque qui protégeait cette partie là se remit en place, sûrement par la simple pensée de son propriétaire. Je tournai la tête juste au moment où il allait relever la sienne. Je regardai le paysage par les vitres teintés de l'express. Juste de la roche.

-A ton avis, on est à combien sous la terre ? Demandais-je au soldat en posant mes yeux sur lui.

Il haussa les épaules.

-J'en sais rien. Railla-t-il

-Tu pourrais être plus aimable au moins !

Il me dévisagea surpris.

-T'es sur que tu veux aller chez les Autobots ? Avec le caractère que tu as, tu ressemble plus à une Decepticon...

-Oui, je veux aller chez les Autobots. Et puis c'est de ta faute, si je me mets dans cet état là.

-Ma faute ?

Il me sortait encore sa mine choqué.

-Fais pas l'idiot.

Il sourit.

-T'as de la chance je le suis pas.

J'avais faillis m'étouffer. Sérieusement, il me courait sur le système. Je soupirai et préférai stopper là notre conversation. Je marchai jusqu'à une des vitre qui courrait le long des parois de notre transporteur. Je l'entendis rouspéter derrière mon dos. Autant faire comme-ci il n'écoutait pas.

-Attention chers passagers, nous allons avoir une fenêtre de deux minutes dans laquelle nous allons passer à l'extérieur. Prévint la voix d'Astrotrain

C'est là où les choses commencèrent à se gâter. Ackar et Greyfangz arrêtèrent de parler et changèrent leur mains en canons. Ultra Magnus nous rejoignit, lui aussi avec troqué ses mains contre des canons.

-Nous devons rester sur le qui-vive. Fit-il en regardant par les vitres

Ackar et Greyfangz l'imitèrent en regardant par d'autres vitres. Pendant qu'ils étaient tout occupés, me sentant inutile, j'allai voir notre prisonnier pour le surveiller. Il scrutait lui aussi l'extérieur par une vitre.

-Tu fais quoi ? Lui demandais-je.

-J'admire le paysage. Fit-il platoniquement

Ça m'étonnait beaucoup qu'il l'admire.

-Cherche pas à faire un coup fourré, le prévins-je.

Il me lança un regard snob.

-J'ai peur de la petit humaine qui se prend pour une héroïne.

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas tord sur un point. J'étais humaine. Il avait rajouté le «une héroïne» pour me mettre en colère, mais ça ne marchait plus avec moi ça.

-Je suis peut être une humaine, mais je suis pas idiote. Répliquais-je

Il reprit sa scrutation silencieusement.

-Ultra Magnus est-ce... commença Ackar en regardant son chef.

Et là dans une grosse explosion, je me retrouvais affalé au sol, le souffle court. Mes oreilles vibrèrent et ma vue se troubla. J'entendis Black Ship râlait derrière moi.

-Black...ça vas ? Bredouillais-je en essayant de me relever.

J'entendis un cliquetis de menotte et puis la voix du prisonnier :

-En un seul morceau et toi ?

-Oui, j'ai juste hyper mal à la tête.

Je commençai par m'asseoir par terre puis je secouai ma tête. Je regardai un peu autour de moi. Le vent soulevait des montagnes de sables, du à l'explosion qui avait eu lieu. Aucune trace d'Astrotrain. Le lâche. Il avait du sûrement s'enfuir par les tunnels. J'essayai de me relever à l'aide de mes mains. Mes mains ! Elle étaient menottés dans mon dos.

-C'est quoi ce foutoir ! M'écriais-je en gigotant pour essayer de me défaire.

-Tu devrais plutôt me remercier. Fit Black Ship dans mon dos

Il me souleva pour me poser sur mes pieds.

-Pourquoi tu m'as menotté ?!

-Pour te sauver la vie je te l'ai déjà dis.

Il se baissa et me souleva en enserrant ses bras autour des genoux.

-Et...Mais ! Tu fais quoi là ?!

-Chère princesse, votre carrosse est avancé.

-Repose moi tout de suite.

Il me chargea comme un sac sur son épaule. Ça c'était la meilleur ! Mais où était les trois autres ? Pendant qu'ils se relevaient couvert de poussière, je me débattais en rouant de coup de pieds et de poings mon kidnappeur.

-Lâche moi !

-Même pas en rêve.

Je vis Ultra Magnus se retournait, me fixer et écarquiller les yeux. Puis il cria quelque chose aux deux petits Autobots qui se mirent à tirer vers nous. Les tirs frôlaient le Decepticon qui commençait à accélérer son allure. A mon plus grand désarrois. J'étais ballotté dans tous les sens si bien que je finis par arrêter de lui donner des coups.

-Je vous l'envoie ! Cria Black Ship

A qui est-ce qu'il allait m'envoyer ? Il me souleva et me lança en l'air. J'atterrissai contre quelque chose de dure. Mon dos souffrait. Deux lancers ne l'avait pas épargné. Je ressentais tout mon dos. Ma vue se brouilla légèrement puis redevint normal. Je vis Black aidé par un autre Decepticon monter à bord de l'appareil où nous étions. Puis quand il fut sur ses pieds, une sorte de passerelle remonta pour fermer la pièce. Il me rejoignit et m'aida à me relever. Mais à la place il reçut un méchant coup de boule dans sa tête.

-Arrête de bouger, je te détache.

Il m'enleva mes menottes et, poussé par la colère et encore ses espèces de réflexes de super ninja, je l'envoya dans le mur. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'est que les membres de l'appareil où nous étions me sautent dessus. Ils étaient trois. Je commençais à en avoir ras-le-bol d'être mise au tapis pour la troisième fois de la journée. Surtout qu'ils n'y allaient pas de main morte. Ils appuyaient très fort pour me maintenir au sol. Peut être parce que je me débattais ? Je ne m'en rappelles plus, mais ce qui est sur c'est que quelques secondes plus tard, l'un deux m'enfonça quelque chose dans mon bras, m'expédiant au pays des rêves.

Je te déteste Black Ship.

J'espère qu'au moins tu auras une bonne raison à me donner à mon réveille parce qu'aussi non, je te jure que je te transforme en boîte de conserve et que Magnus se fera un plaisir de faire joujou avec toi !

* * *

Merci à vous pour les reviews, ça fait très plaisir ! :D Continuez à commenter, z'adore ça :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, enjoy !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Je commençai à immerger doucement. Je ramenai la couverture jusqu'à mon coup. Une couverture ? Je m'assis sur ce qui devait être un lit et ouvris les yeux en baillant.

-Bien dormis princesse ? Me demanda une voix bien familière

Le Decepticon me souriait, adossé contre le mur qui se trouvait à ma droite, près d'une porte.

-T'es pas très bavarde ce matin. Fit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Il me tendit un gobelet remplit d'un étrange liquide bleu.

-Tiens, prends en.

-C'est quoi ? Fis-je, méfiante.

On ne savait jamais, il m'avait déjà eu une fois, alors si il me refilait des trucs pas nets, ça aller chauffer.

-C'est de l'energon. C'est notre source de survie. Bois.

Je pris à regret le gobelet qui me tendait et regardai le liquide bleu à l'intérieur. On aurait dit de la boisson énergisante. Autant faire comme-ci s'en était, ça passerait peut être mieux. J'en bus une gorge pour goûter. Ce n'était pas si mauvais. C'était légèrement sucré.

-Alors ?

-C'est pas mauvais ton truc.

Il sourit.

-Et t'as de la chance d'en avoir, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on en a.

-Tu en veux ?

-Eh ! Me prends pas en pitié !

-Je te prends pas en pitié, c'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude d'en boire. Ça ne me tente pas trop. Prends le.

Je lui tendis le gobelet. Il me regarda pendant un instant, puis il s'empara du gobelet et le but d'une traite.

-Dis pas merci surtout.

Il me regarda en clignant des yeux.

-Euh...Ben merci alors.

-T'es pas habitués à dire ça n'est-ce pas ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Ouais, chez moi ils se font pas des câlinoux à tout bout de champs comme chez les Blaireaubots.

-T'es pas sympas avec eux.

Il me toisa.

-C'est normal, c'est mes ennemis.

-Ça j'avais compris. Mais alors pourquoi tu les affrontes ?

-Notre guerre dure depuis des millénaires princesse. Je pense que presque plus personne ne sait pourquoi on se bat.

Il se leva et alla s'adosser au mur quitté quelques instants plus tôt.

-Nos chefs nous font gober tous ce qu'ils veulent. En même temps, nous on les écoute et on les suit. Je vois pas plus crétin quoi.

-Toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu te bats ?

-Parce que je suis né Decepticon. C'est comme-ci tu me demandais de détruire Cybertron. C'est la planète où j'ai vu le jour. Je peux pas.

-Je vois.

-Et chez toi, ça se passe comment ?

-On élit la personne qu'on veut choisir pour nous gouverner.

Il gloussa.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous choisissez celui qui vous fait faire tous ce qu'il veut ?

-Non, on élit d'autres personnes qui l'aide à diriger. Et si on est pas content on peut demander à ce qu'il soit renvoyer.

-Sérieux ? Ça c'est classe. Mais j'ai pas à me plaindre de mon chef non plus. Et puis pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi ?!

Il se redressa et fit un tour dans la pièce.

-On devrait pas tarder à être à Kaon. Ça fait un peu militaire, certes, mais ça a du charme.

Il ne valait pas mieux savoir ce que s'était que son «charme» pour lui.

-Tu ne m'as pas demander mon avis si je voulais venir avec toi.

Il se retourna et me dévisagea.

-Si j'avais pas été là ils t'auraient tué.

-Qui ?

-Mes camarades à ton avis.

-Et je suppose qu'ils ont tué Magnus et son équipe.

Il se raidit.

-Peut être. J'en sais rien, on a du vite partir. Et puis on s'en fiche, ils sont plus là.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte.

-Tu vas où ?

Il me rattrapa en me tenant par le bras au moment où la porte automatique s'ouvrait, dévoilant un long couloir où circulait des soldats. Certains étaient assis sur des caisses entrain d'astiquer leur armes, de bavasser, d'autres y marchaient, sortaient de derrière une porte pour aller ailleurs. Je fus tirer de ma contemplation par Black Ship qui me tira en arrière. Il verrouilla la porte derrière moi.

-C'est pas un endroit où se promenait, princesse. C'est pas des gentils derrière ok ?

-Euh...

On toqua à la porte. Il râla et m'ordonna d'aller m'asseoir sur le lit. Ce que je fis, pour ne pas fâcher plus le Decepticon. Puisque j'étais dans un milieu que je ne connaissais pas, autant avoir un allié. Pas un ami bien sur, surtout pas lui ! Il alla à la porte.

-Oui ?

-Blacki, tu veux bien m'ouvrir. Fit une voix, étouffé par la porte.

Blacki ouvrit la porte.

-Ouais tu veux quoi ? Dit-il grommelant

-Tu ne laisse donc pas entrer ton frère ?

Son frère ? Ça, c'était la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais. Un deuxième Black Ship ! Génial, surtout si ils étaient jumeaux. Le nouveau venu entra dans la pièce. Il ressemblait en tout point à son frère sauf qu'il était un peu plus grand et gris. Il attrapa son frère et frotta son poing sur sa tête pendant que la porte se refermait derrière lui.

-Ben alors Blacki on ouvre pas à son frangin ? Demanda-t-il en riant.

-C'est bon, Grey lâche moi. Et tu sais bien que j'aime pas qu'on m'appelle Blacki.

-Ah oui.

Il s'éloigna de son frère.

-C'est vrai Blacki.

C'était bien gentil cette petite réunion de famille mais moi j'étais là. Et, il fallait le dire, je savourais aussi un peu la honte que devait ressentir Black Ship. Je me raclai la gorge pour montrer que j'étais bien là. Il se retourna et me regarda.

-Ouh, je savais pas frèro. Je voulais pas vous déranger.

Il leva ses deux mains.

-T'as enfin mis le grappin sur une jolie fille. Essaya-t-il de dire bas, mais il n'était pas très discret. Bonjour mademoiselle.

Je me levai en souriant. Il était déjà un peu plus aimable que son frère. Celui-ci commençais à avoir du rouge sur les joues.

-Ben alors frèro on cache des choses à son grand frère.

Il rougit encore plus.

-On allait pas faire ce que tu dis...On est juste des connaissances.

-Tu t'invites dans la chambre de tes «connaissances» toi ?

-C'est compliqué à expliquer.

-Ben si tu la veux pas, moi je veux bien la prendre.

Il commença à se diriger vers moi mais son frère le rattrapa.

-C'est pas parce qu'on est juste des connaissance qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas !

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui rougis.

-Ok, ok, je me calme frèro.

Black Ship soupira.

-Bon faut que je file, j'ai du boulot. Enchanté d'avoir fait votre connaissance mademoiselle.

Il m'envoya un sourire charmeur avant de faire demi-tour.

-A plus Blacki !

-C'est ça, c'est ça, à plus Grey Ship.

Il s'en alla et Black poussa un long soupir exaspéré.

-Alors «Blacki», depuis quand tu as un frère ?

-M'appelle pas comme ça.

J'avais envie de jouer avec ses nerfs.

-Puis c'est juste un idiot. Perds pas ton temps avec.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu as, devant toi, le membre de ma fratrie le plus intelligent et qui a su le mieux réussir. Même plutôt bien.

-T'en manque pas une pour te vanter non ?

-Hein ?

-Rien.

Je fis quelques pas vers Black Ship. A la dernière minute, le vaisseau tangua. Je me retrouvai illico presto dans les bras de celui-ci, qui souriait. Il me serra contre lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite Khira, je vais jouer ton Magnus adoré.

-C'est pas mon Magnus adoré.

Je me dégageai de son étreinte.

-Ok, il a peut être flashé sur moi, mais pas moi. C'est pas réciproque. M'énervais-je

-Mais bien sur. Alors pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ?

-Tu me court sérieusement sur le système.

Et il en était fier. Je soupirai.

-On est bientôt arrivé ?

-On devrait pas tarder. Et tu vas pas trop aimer.

-Pourquoi ?

-T'es pas censé être debout encore.

-Comment ça ?

-Normalement la dose qu'ils t'ont mis devait te suffire pour que tu fasse dodo jusqu'à Kaon.

-Ok, et alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?

-Ben je...je te surveiller pour pas qu'il y ait d'embrouilles.

-Tu crois que je vais te croire.

-Ben ouais...

Derrière la porte on entendit des bruits de pas.

-Désolé Khira.

-Désolé pourquoi ?

Et sans que j'ai pu dire un mot, il m'assomma en m'envoyant, du profil de sa main, un coup dans la nuque. Et me voilà de nouveau expédié au pays des rêves. Mais là cette fois-ci, il avait prit le temps de s'excuser. On peut lui accorder un petit point. Humain : 2-Transformers : 1. Balle au centre, le match reprend.

* * *

On me secouait sans ménagement.

-Debout princesse !

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, pour les refermer quelques secondes plus tard pendant que Black Ship debout, appuyait sur un petit bouton près d'une baie vitrée, levant ainsi des volets sûrement électriques, qui jusqu'à présent, avaient bloqué les rayons du soleil. Ils se déversèrent abondamment dans la pièce quand les volets arrivèrent à la moitié de la baie vitrée. J'enfouis ma tête sous un oreiller.

-Laisse moi dormir Black.

-Non, aujourd'hui on a du monde à aller voir, et des trucs à visiter. Allez ! Debout !

Je m'assis et baillai en me frottant les yeux. Le Decepticon vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il sentait bon. Pourquoi est-ce que je faisais attention à son odeur ? Je ne l'avais pas fais jusqu'à présent. Je sentais aussi l'odeur fraîche des draps propres. C'était étrange, jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas réussis à sentir quelque chose. Peut être qu'au fur et à mesure, mes sens revenaient ? C'était sans doute ça.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda-t-il, fronçant ses sourcils.

Il était plutôt mignon comme ça. Ça lui donnait un air un peu de gamin fâché. Pourquoi est-ce que je pensais comme ça aujourd'hui ? Il avait du sûrement me donner un sacré coup sur la tête parce que je commençais à délirer sur lui. Ou alors je délirais pas. Je chassai mes pensées et reportai mon attention sur Black.

-Tu sens bon.

Il parut content de l'entendre. Il bomba le torse comme un jeune coq.

-C'est gentil...

Et on aurait cru qu'il se l'arrachait du fond de sa gorge :

-Merci.

-De rien.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Par contre toi, t'en as besoin d'en prendre une. Lève-toi.

Je m'exécutai. Il m'indiqua une petite porte dans le mur en face de moi.

-Salle de bain. Vas-y, je t'attends.

Je m'y dirigeai de se pas. Au moins ils ont quelques règles de l'hygiène ! J'entrai dans la petite pièce, verrouillai la porte en appuyant sur un bouton inséré dans le mur. Je me retournai pour faire face à une cabine de douche aux vitres tintées. Je fouillai dans un placard à côté pour y dénicher une serviette de bain. Puisque je n'avais pas de cheveux, ça réglé le problème du sèche-cheveux. J'entrai dans la cabine de douche, après avoir déposer à côté, ma serviette. Elle était assez spacieuse. Je cherchai le bouton pour allumer le jet de douche. Euhh...Le gros bouton gris ? J'appuyai dessus est une sorte d'eau couleur marron-jaune clair en sortit. Ce n'était pas de l'eau. J'en goutta une petite goutte. Beurk ! Dégoûtant. Ça avait le goût d'huile de voiture. C'était sûrement ça.

-Faut bien qu'ils rouillent pas.

Je cherchai des yeux un flacon de gel douche. Il y en avait trois dans un coin de la douche. Je pris le premier qui venait et me douchai avec. Quand je ressortis de la salle de bain, propre et sentant bon, Black Ship me sourit. Il me rejoignit et me...renifla ? J'en étais choquée.

-Tu...Tu fais quoi ?

-Hummm...Tu sens bon.

-Euh, c'est gentil.

Mais je lui pinçai sa joue.

-Eh ! Mais pourquoi t'as fais-ça ?!

Il avait sursauté et il frottait sa joue.

-C'est mal polit de sentir une fille. Répliquais-je en lui passant devant. Bon c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain la visite ?

Il me rejoignit en trottinant, m'ouvrant la porte, et nous sortîmes de la chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir visité des laboratoires, des salles d'entraînement et d'autres endroits, Black Ship m'emmena tout en haut d'un grand bâtiment, pour admirer la ville. Nous nous assîmes dans un coin, laissant nos jambes pendre dans le vide. Black Ship ne s'était pas trompé en disant que c'était une ville militaire. Elle me faisait penser à New York. Les rues droites, avec différents axes bien précis. C'était assez harmonieux, mais plutôt morne. Tout dans le même gris, ni clair ni foncé. La seule chose qui était plus que présente c'est là où nous étions. Cette grande bâtisse immense que Black Ship appeler le QG, mais qui n'était autre que la forteresse de Kaon.

-C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il après un certain temps où j'avais pus observer la ville.

-Ça a une certaine forme de charme. Lui répondis-je, souriant légèrement

-Oui...J'avais envie de te la montrer.

Il semblait...poser. Je le regardai essayant de le comprendre. Il avait prit un regard nostalgique. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il pleurait. Il prit une très grande inspiration.

-Ça va Black ?

Si il se mettait à chialer devant moi, ça aller barder.

-Tu sais Khira. Je crois que je t'aime bien.

-Moi aussi je pense. On va peut être pouvoir être amis.

Il parut dessus de ma réponse. Il regarda le vide un moment, l'air absent, comme-ci il se chamaillait intérieurement avec lui. Puis il me regarda.

-J'ai pas envie qu'on soit de simples amis Khira. Je...

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

-Je t'aime Khira. Je t'aime vraiment.

Il me serra contre lui posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'en devint cramoisie. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux après qu'il eut fini de m'embrasser. Premier réflexe de la part, le gifler. Il écarquilla les yeux, mais il ne répliqua pas. Il savait à quoi il s'exposait en faisant ça.

-Je suis désolé Khira.

Il baissa les yeux, comme-ci il allait pleurer.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée Black.

Il me faisait de la peine. J'avais peut être mal agit au fond, peut être que c'est ce que je voulais. Qu'il m'embrasse.

-Pourquoi t'es désolé ?

Je me serrai contre lui et échangeai un baiser avec lui.

-Je crois que...Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il me sourit et me caressa ma joue.

-Alors on est deux.

Il me serra contre lui et je déposai ma tête sur son épaule. J'étais bien là, calé contre lui, au chaud dans ses bras. Il déposait parfois sur mon front des baisers, mais aucun de nous ne brisa le silence qui s'était installé. Parce que nous n'avions pas besoin de parler. Juste d'être là, l'un contre l'autre. Je regardais le soleil qui commençait à décliner. Il ferait bientôt nuit. Black Ship se leva et m'aida à me relever.

-Viens, je vais t'emmener d'en un endroit que j'aime bien.

Finir en beauté dans un lieu romantique ? Pourquoi pas, même si les trucs à l'eau de rose c'est pas ma tasse de thé, j'avais envie d'être avec lui, où qu'il soit.

* * *

J'avais pensé à un joli endroit tranquille et à l'écart pour notre premier rendez-vous. Mais pas à ça. C'est mon endroit préféré m'avait-il dit, tu parles !

-Ne fais pas attention aux personnes qui y sont. Me dit-il en poussant la porte de son «endroit favori»

Aïe. Mais avant de vous expliquer pourquoi je dis aïe, laissez moi vous dire, que son endroit préféré n'est autre qu'un bar mal famé. Nous entrâmes donc tout les deux dans le bar, nommé le _Kaonien,_ pas mal de regards s'attardèrent sur moi. Je m'accrochai au bras de Black Ship, comme l'aurait fait une petite amie tout à fait normal. Cela parut les décourager car ils détournèrent aussitôt leur attention. Black m'emmena au fond du bar, s'asseoir à une table libre, malgré le fait que le bar soit bondé de monde.

-Après toi. Me dit-il, désignant la banquette la plus proche de nous.

Je me glissai au fond et m'adossai contre la vitre teintée qui courait tout le long du mur. Il s'assit a côté de moi et me sourit.

-T'en pense quoi ?

-Euh...C'est charmant. Fis-je sans grande conviction.

-C'est peut être pas un super établissement, mais on y est bien.

Il allongea ses jambes sous la table. On y est bien, pour les mecs dans son genre bien sûr.

-Ils devraient pas tarder.

-Qui ?

Deux Decepticon nous rejoignirent. Ils saluèrent Black d'une tape amicale de la main.

-Désolé du retard. Fit celui qui s'assit en face de moi

Il était de couleur bleu, un peu foncé, qui tranché sur le reste de son armure grise et sa tête était de couleur orange.

-On a réussit à refiler la garde de nuit à quelqu'un d'autre. Poursuivit le second

Il était un peu plus petit que son acolyte, mais il semblait beaucoup plus jeune. Il était tout gris, sauf son buste qui était peint en violet foncé.

-Merci les gars, mais j'en connais un qui vas encore pas être content. Leur répondit Black

-Oh ! Tu sais, depuis le temps qu'on lui fait le coup il est habitué !

Ils rirent tout les trois puis Black Ship se calma.

-Breakdown, Dark Rumor, je vous présente Khira, ma...euh ma copine.

Copine. Ouais, il aurait pu trouver mieux. Ils me regardèrent.

-Elle est mignonne ta copine. Lui souffla le dénommé Dark Rumor

-Vous êtes ensembles ? Demanda le second guerrier

Nous nous regardâmes en même temps. Mes joues me picotèrent et celles de Black devinrent cramoisies.

-On peut dire ça comme ça. Fis-je

-En tout cas tu as bien de la chance, un Black Ship y en a pas deux !

Je souris. Heureusement !

-Bon, au lieu de parler que de nous, ça avance avec la nouvelle assistante de Shockwave ? Demanda Black pour changer de sujet.

Le soldat se rembrunit.

-Euh bof...

-T'inquiète mon grand, des filles y en a pas qu'une seule, t'en trouvera une. Le consola son ami. Tu vas quand même pas plombé l'ambiance, pas devant une demoiselle voyons !

Son visage s'illumina.

-T'as raison. Pour la peine, c'est Black qui paye la tournée.

-Ah mais non, c'est toujours moi ! S'exclama celui-ci.

-Tu vas quand même pas faire payer tes amis devant ta chérie, non ?

Je souris. C'était une belle bande de joyeux hurluberlus. Black rouspéta et interpella un serveur , lui lançant au passage des pièces qui tombèrent dans ses mains.

-Comme d'habitude, mais un de plus.

Le serveur hocha la tête et s'en alla.

-Vous venez souvent ici ? Demandais-je

-Presque tout les soirs, c'est un peu notre point de rendez-vous. M'expliqua Breakdown

-Ah, donc vous êtes...amis.

-Et collègues aussi ! Renchérit Dark Rumor

-Je t'ai expliqué que j'étais un soldat d'élite, et eux deux...

Il engloba ses amis d'un geste de la main.

-Ce sont mes coéquipiers.

-Ça doit pas être tout les jours facile de supporter Blacki. Fis-je au deux garçons.

Dark Rumor regarda Black.

-Blacki ? Demanda-t-il, en levant un de ses sourcils

-Ohhhh...C'est trop mignon. Renchérit Breakdown

-C'est bon les gars. Répondit l'intéressé en grognant

Le serveur nous apporta les verres commandaient un peu plus tôt par Blacki. J'aimais bien l'appeler comme ça. Rien que pour l'embêter.

-Allez, à la santé de notre nouvelle amie, et de ce cher Blacki qui a payé l'addition ! Fit Dark Rumor en levant son verre, près à trinquer.

Nous trinquâmes et les garçons burent leur verre d'une traite avant de le reposer sur la table. Moi, je regardais ce qu'il y avait dans le mien. Une sorte de liquide brun, un peu plus foncé que du rhum. Je n'avais pas très envie d'y goûter mais puisque les garçons l'avaient bu, c'est que ça ne devait pas être aussi mauvais que ça ! J'en bus une gorgée et je faillis m'étouffer. C'était infecte ! C'était très fort. Trop pour moi. Un genre de rhum mélanger à d'autres bazars pour donner ce truc infecte.

-Euhh...Black, ta copine à pas l'air d'aimer ça. Remarqua Dark Rumor en arrêtant le deuxième verre qu'il allait boire, payé cette fois-ci par lui.

Black me regarda.

-Ça vas Khira ?

Je me racla la gorge.

-On peut dire ça.

Je toussai. Vraiment, ce type avait de drôles de goûts.

-C'est peut être un peu fort pour elle. Dit Breakdown en finissant son deuxième verre.

-Vous faites comment pour boire ça ?

Ils haussèrent les épaules. Je louchai sur mon verre et le repoussai vers Black.

-Tu le veux pas ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non.

Il le prit et le termina. J'avais voulu en savoir plus sur eux et je les avais questionner dessus. Pendant tout le long de la discussion, Breakdown n'avait pas cesser de jeter des coup d'oeil à un endroit.

-les gars, fit-il, y a des certaines personnes qui s'intéressent beaucoup à toi Khira.

-Ah bon ? Demandais-je.

Breakdown nous montra d'un signe de tête un groupe de six soldats Decepticons qui me regardaient assez louchement.

-Hummm...Nos amis. Fit Black en les regardant

-Ouhhh ça vas partir en bagarre général ça. Dit Dark Rumor en les regardant à son tour.

-Ils ont pas digéré la dernière raclé qu'on leur a mit ou quoi, ça leur sert pas de leçon ? Fit à son tour Breakdown.

Je regardai leurs «amis» à la table en face de la notre. Ils étaient taillés dans le même genre que mes trois amis. Sûrement des gardes d'élites rivaux eux aussi.

-C'est des soldats de la garde de Starscream, m'indiqua Black. Reste là, on vas s'en charger.

-Tu sais, je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller. Lui répondis-je.

Il sourit.

-Reste en dehors de ça d'accord ? J'ai pas envie que t'es des ennuis à cause de ça. Vous venez les gars.

Il se leva, suivit par les deux autres et ils rejoignirent, à mit chemin entre les deux tables, l'autre groupe qui les attendait. Celui de tout devant paraissait être le chef, un guerrier plutôt costaud, même taille que Blacki, et de couleur grise. Il portait une balafre sur le visage. Rien de bien beau quoi. Black marchait en tête de groupe, montrant qui dirigeait sa petite bande. Ils se firent face à face, Black avec un sourire moqueur au lèvre lui parla. Sûrement rien de gentil.

-Alors Black, on se promène ? Commença le balafré

-J'pourrais te poser la même question Barricade. Tu te promène avec tes copines ?

Breakdown et Dark Rumor rigolèrent.

-Oh, très puéril Black. C'est ta copine là bas ? Elle est plutôt mignonne.

Je dévisageai le dénommé Barricade. Sérieux, c'était quoi leur problème avec moi ?

-Salut ma belle. Me dit-il.

Je soupirai. Ils avaient intérêt à vite lui régler son compte à celui là.

-Alors on a perdu sa langue Blacki ?

-Un problème Barric ? Répondit du tac au tac le soldat

Ils se défièrent du regard, presque grognant l'un sur l'autre. Puis d'un coup, Black envoya sa tête dans la face de son ennemi qui en fut renversé. Il se releva et le foudroya du regard. Cette fois-ci, la guerre avait bien commencé. Il lui envoya son poing dans son ventre. Black tenta de l'éviter mais le poing parvint à le renverser. Il se releva et re attaqua son adversaire. Pendant ce temps, Breakdown affrontait deux soldats en même temps (mais vu sa carrure, il n'avait aucun mal !) tandis que Dark Rumor l'aider, utilisant plus sa vitesse et distribuant des coups de poings à tout bout de champs. Le bar fut vidé en quelques minutes, laissant les combattants s'affrontaient entre eux, sans qu'ils puissent les mêler à leur combat. Les serveurs avaient du se réfugier dans l'arrière boutique. N'étaient-ils pas six au début ? Or j'en voyais seulement quatre qui se battaient. Où avait bien pu passer les deux autres ? Je n'eu pas besoin d'attendre que la réponse vienne. Ils se pointèrent juste devant moi.

-Tu cherche quelqu'un chérie ? Me demanda le premier.

En plus d'être saoul, ils empestaient l'alcool. Je me levai, sortis de la banquette pour leur faire face. Je fis craquer chacun de mes doigts avec mes mains.

-Alors de un, je ne suis pas ta chérie, et de deux je ne cherche personne.

J'attrapai le verre que Black avait laissé, à moitié plein, et le balançai à la figure du premier. Celui-ci hurla que ça piquait. J'envoyai un sourire dévastateur au second qui commença à reculer. Comme si ils croyaient que j'aillais me lasser faire ! Allez mes réflexes de super ninja, c'est le moment de venir, pensais-je en m'approchant du second soldat qui continuait de reculer. Ça me vint comme une évidence. Bloquer le soldat, dos à une table, le balancer dessus, le retourner en attrapant un de ses bras et tirer fort dessus. Je le fis aussitôt puis je tirai fort sur le bras, qui émit un craquement sec et le soldat hurla. Je le laissai retomber par terre. Et voilà une chose de faite. Plus qu'un. Mon deuxième adversaire avait recouvert la vu et me regardait en écarquillant les yeux. Je souris sadiquement. Ça commençais à me plaire.

Je l'envoyai valdinguer dans un mur. Je me retournai pour regarder où en étaient les trois autres. Black avait l'air de bien se débrouiller, même s'il saignait à quelques endroits. Breakdown aussi s'en sortait. Il n'affrontait plus qu'un adversaire. L'autre était occupé avec Dark Rumor qui n'en menait pas large. Il s'était retranché derrière une table pour souffler un coup. Il saignait à diverses endroits, mais la blessure qui semblait la plus alarmante était celle qu'il s'était faite au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière et qui saignait abondamment. Son sang était étrangement bleu. De toute façon, ici tout était bizarre. Il affrontait un adversaire beaucoup plus grand que lui. Néanmoins, il était un peu plus petit que moi, un atout. Je décidai de passer à l'action en allant aidait le soldat en difficulté. Je rejoignis les deux combattant pendant que Dark Rumor reprenait son souffle. Je tapotai l'épaule du soldat ennemi. Il se retourna pour me faire face. Mon plan pouvait fonctionner. En tout cas je sais que sur Terre, il fonctionnerait. Je lui lança un coup pied bien placé entre les jambes. Le résultat voulu fut escompté. Il se plia en deux et gémit. Au cas où ça n'aurait pas fonctionner je prévoyais de lui balancer mon poing à la figure, mais curieusement, j'avais envie de le faire. Je lui balançai mon coup de poing. KO en moins de deux. Bien plus que deux. Dark Rumor me regarda ébahit.

-T'es une sacré fille toi.

-Ouais je sais.

Je me retournai. Breakdown avait mit par terre son adversaire mais il ne semblait pas en pleine forme. Il s'assit sur une table haletant. J'entendis un bruit de verre cassé. Je relevai la tête et observai le combat entre Black Ship et Barricade. Ils semblaient tout les deux à égalités mais Black commençait à faiblir. Barricade du le remarquer aussi car il se redressa et envoya un sourire narquois à son rival.

-Rends toi Black, tu ne tiendras plus longtemps.

Le guerrier lui renvoya un regard noir.

-Dans tes rêves.

Il remit ça mais fut envoyer au sol par son ennemi. Il se releva pour faire face à lui. Aucun des deux autres garçons ne souhaitaient prendre part à leur combat. Il faudrait être fou et suicidaire pour vouloir le faire. Or comme j'étais un peu des deux, j'eu la brillante idée d'intervenir. Barricade allait lancer un coup de poing au soldat à terre. Mais je m'interposai entre les deux en bloquant son poing grâce à mon poignet droit.

-Te mêles pas de ça gamine. Me souffla le Decepticon qui essayait de faire pression pour me faire céder.

Mais je tins bon et l'exerçai aussi en même temps que lui.

-Si tu veux pas finir en boîte de conserve, je te conseilles d'arrêter. Lui répondis-je en plissant légèrement les yeux, comme un félin se préparant à attaquer.

Je parvins à le faire céder. Mais je ne m'arrêtai pas là. Je fis tourner son bras, l'envoyai par terre et l'y maintenait, comme un peu plus tôt avec l'autre soldat. Sauf que là je ne tirai pas sur son bras. J'appuyai avec mon pieds sur son dos pour le bloquer pendant qu'il grognait et chercher un moyen de se défaire de mon étreinte.

-Si tu veux pas avoir d'ennuis, je te conseille d'arrêter. Lui dis-je en me penchant légèrement.

Il finit par céder et je le laissai se relever. Il se frotta son bras et me lança un regard plus que noir.

-Demain, dans la salle de commandement, on réglera nos compte. Me dit-il, menaçant.

-Ok, lui répondis-je et comme-ci de rien n'était, à demain.

Il s'en alla suivit par ses quelques alliés qui pouvaient encore bouger.

* * *

Ce soir là, Black vint passer la nuit avec moi.

-Tu sais, t'aurais jamais du te mêler de ça. Me dit-il, pendant que nous étions allonger sur le lit l'un contre l'autre.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je.

-Il aurait pu te faire du mal.

Je souris.

-T'as oublié que j'ai des réflexes de super ninja.

Il rit.

-Sans doute, mais c'était quand même dangereux.

-Je sais. Mais j'avais pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi et au deux autres.

Les deux autres en question étaient partis à l'infirmerie tout de suite après leur baston. Dark Rumor était en piteuse état mais Black m'avait assuré qu'il avait déjà vu pire.

-Et surtout, c'est que tu ais accepté son défi.

Je restai un moment silencieuse.

-Je sais, mais je pouvais pas le laissait faire.

Il me regarda et me caressa la joue.

-Merci Khira pour ce que tu as fais.

Il m'embrassa. Je lui souris.

-T'es graves comme gars sérieux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si tu aurais eu une autre conception du mot romantique, on aurait pas eu tout ça.

Il se mit à rire aux éclats.

-T'as sans doutes raison.

-J'ai toujours raison !

-Mais bien sur !

Il me regarda amoureusement. Je lui rendis son regard.

-Toi, je te vois venir.

Il sourit.

-Tu veux pas ?

-Si.

Je l'embrassai. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard que nous nous endormîmes, serré l'un contre l'autre. J'avais hâte d'être demain.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews les filles ;)

KatarinaB → Merci^^

Taky-Tazens → Roohhhh mais ça va venir X)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

-Débout ma grande ! S'écria Black

J'ouvris les yeux. Il était debout sur le lit, les poings sur les hanches et il me souriait.

-Allez, debout.

Je baillai.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Black ?

-T'as pas oublié que tu as juste un petit défi à gagner ?

Le défi de Barricade ! Comment avais-je pu oublier ? Et c'est en grognant que je m'extirpai de draps et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Black descendit du lit.

-Tu vas où ? Me demanda-t-il

-Prendre une douche.

-Mais...euh...T'en as pas besoin.

-Si. C'est pas parce que toit t'as une hygiène douteuse que je dois en faire de même.

-Tu prenais tout le temps des douches quand tu étais...chez toi ?

-Oui, c'est important l'hygiène. Surtout si t'as pas envie de chopper pleins de méchants microbes.

Je poursuivis mon chemin et atteignis la salle de bain. J'en sortis quelques minutes plus tard, toute propre.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller.

-Avant, tu bois.

Il me tendis un gobelet contenant encore de l'Energon. Je soupirai, pris le verre et le bus d'un coup puis je le lui redonnai.

-C'est bon on peut y aller.

Il déverrouilla la porte et nous sortîmes, pour tomber face à face avec Breakdown et Dark Rumor.

-Salut les gars. Fis-je en souriant

L'Energon m'avait bien réveillé, et je pétais la forme.

-On voulais te souhaiter bonne chance Khira.

-Merci. Mais je vais le mettre KO en moins de deux...minutes, peut être un peu plus mais je vais le battre vous inquiétez pas.

-Ah, Black au fait, commença Breakdown, Megatron est de retour.

Black soupira.

-Heures sup' pour nous, j'ai compris t'inquiète.

-C'est pas ça le problème. Il va assister au combat et il y aura Starscream aussi.

-Starscream ça, je m'y attendais. Mais Megatron devait rentrer dans une semaine...

Il me regarda.

-Bon. Alors autant dire les choses. Khira, t'as intérêt à gagner ce combat.

Je lui décochai un sourire.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça Blacki.

-Je veux dire sérieusement. C'est de l'honneur de la garde d'élite de Megatron dont on parle là.

-Si tu paires, nous on est foutus. Compléta Dark Rumor.

-Et Starscream voudra à tous les coups te prendre dans sa garde.

-Euhhh...Pourquoi ?

Ils firent les yeux ronds.

-Ben...Tu t'en doutes pas ?

-Ouais...C'est bon j'ai compris ! Je peux toujours refusé non ?

-Euhh...Non, sauf si tu tiens pas à ta vie.

-Bon ben alors ça ira !

Je partis vers la droite. Au bout de 5 mètre, je m'arrêtai et me retournai vers eux.

-C'est par où au fait ?

* * *

Il y avait du monde. Beaucoup trop de monde. Je m'attendais à, je sais pas, que quelques personnes. C'est tout. Pas à la moitié d'une armée (c'était peut être pas la moitié, mais il y avait du monde !).

-Regarde Khira, tu vois le gars sur le trône ?

Au début je n'avais pas compris que la salle de commandement était la salle du trône. J'hochai la tête et regardai la personne assise dessus. C'était un très grand Decepticon, gris, avec plus où moins de balafres sur lui. Ce qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qui cassé pas des barres. Mais je préférais sa tête d'assoiffé de pouvoir et de guerrier plutôt que celle du Decepticon, debout à côté du trône. Il était lui aussi de couleur grise. Il avait une tête à faire fuir et il regardait par tout avec un air louche. Donc si j'avais bien compris, le grand sur le trône, c'était Megatron et l'autre à côté de lui Starscream. A y réfléchir, je préférais Megatron.

-C'est lui Megatron.

Ça, j'avais compris.

-Celui à côté de lui Starscream.

J'hochai la tête.

-Bon, en plus les autres commandants sont là. Schockwave qui s'occupe de la partie scientifique, Soundwave des données, enregistrements, ce genre de choses.

-Donc en gros y a le big boss et les trois lèches bottes.

-Pardon ?

-Laisse tombé.

Je vis Barricade entrait dans le cercle qu'avais formé l'assemblée pour le combat. Ils veulent du show ? Ben ils vont en avoir ! Made in Khira en plus.

-Ok, le point faible de Barricade c'est qu'il est pas rapide et ni souple. Non plus futé, mais méfie toi quand même. C'est un très bon lutteur.

-Ok, t'inquiète je vais gérer. Je vais demander de l'aide à mes super réflexes de ninja.

Il sourit.

-Sérieusement, soit prudente.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue puis me poussa doucement dans le cercle.

-Bonne chance.

-Merci.

Je m'avançai au centre pour rencontrer mon adversaire. On faisait presque la même taille tout les deux. Je l'observai. A part sa drôle de tête avec sa balafre, il était plutôt charpenté. Il me lança un regard de caïd.

-On va faire un petit pari toi et moi. Si je pers, j'arrête t'embêter Black Ship et ses copains... commença-t-il.

Je croisai les bras.

-Par contre, si je gagne, tu passe une nuit avec moi et tu rejoins la garde de Starscream.

Bon, alors il fallait que je gagne. Déjà pour pas me le coltiner toute une nuit et surtout pour pas avoir son équipe et l'autre lèche bottes dans les pattes.

-Ok ça me vas.

Je regardai en coin Megatron. Il discutait avec Starscream. Pour le moment, il ne faisait pas attention à nous. Mais bientôt si. Nous regagnâmes chacun une extrémité de l'arène improviser. Je me retournai et fis face à mon adversaire. Il se tenait campé sur ses jambes, en position de combat. Il pensait pouvoir m'impressionner ? La meilleur tactique c'est de ne rien faire. Attendre qu'il vienne et le surprendre au moment où il surgit, là où il l'attend le moins. Bon, réflexes de ninja, ne me laissez surtout pas tomber ! Ce que j'avais en tête pouvait être fou. Mais comme j'avais vu que la simple pensée de quelque chose arrivait à faire bouger mon corps comme je le voulais, ça marcherait. Ça devait marchait. Au début mes pensées s'étaient contrôlées toute seule pour me donner la victoire, mais je ne devais pas m'y reposer. Je devais apprendre à les contrôler. Et quoi de mieux qu'une bonne bagarre ? Je défiai du regard mon adversaire. Il se mit à foncer sur moi. Le sol trembler sous sa course. Je décidai d'activer discrètement mes crampons pour tenir. Il n'était plus qu'à trois mètre de moi. Deux. Je soufflai. Garde ton calme ma grande. Un. Je rétractai mes crampons et quand il arriva à proximité de moi, je sautai. Dans ma tête je pensais que j'exécutais un grand salto avant et que je retombais sur mes pieds, six mètre plus loin. Il fallait que ça marche ! J'ouvris les yeux que j'avais fermer sans le vouloir. J'étais bien arrivé là où je voulais aller. Je me retournai. Barricade était étalé par terre. Il se releva en grognant et se retourna pour me faire face. J'avais eu de la chance. Beaucoup même. Je me tins sur mes gardes. On ne savais jamais. Puis il fusa et se retrouva presque devant moi. Je croyais qu'il n'était pas rapide ?! J'écarquillai les yeux. Mes réflexes prirent le dessus. Je poussai sur une de mes jambes pour m'éloigner de mon adversaire mais je lui balançais à la tête mon deuxième pied, celui qui était libre. Il pivota lui aussi. Il essuya le sang qui perlait à ça bouche. Je devais taper plus fort que ça si je voulais lui faire quelque chose. Il profita de mon moment d'hésitation pour m'attraper par le bras et me projeter loin devant lui. Mais, encore grâce à mes réflexes et parce que j'avais pensé fort à m'accrocher à quelque chose, je me retrouvai projeté en avant en tenant son bras. Je ne voyais même pas ce que je faisais. Je sentis juste que je tournais dans les air un moment, un énorme crac, et puis un grand cri. Je me retrouvais debout avec le bras de Barricade dans ma main, celle qui avait agrippé celui-ci plutôt. Je le regardai. Beurk ! Je le lançai à la dérober, voulant à tout prit me débarrasser de ce truc. Il tomba au pied de Starscream qui recula écoeuré.

-Cadeau ! Lançais-je à la dérobé

Puis je fonçai sur mon adversaire. Il était trop occupé à essayer d'arrêter le flot de sang qui s'échappait de son moignon de bras qui était resté accroché à son épaule. Il ne me remarqua qu'à la dernière minute. A cette endroit là le sol glissé. C'est ce qui m'avait permit de m'éloigner du soldat avant qu'il ne m'attrape. Je me laissai glisser au sol, passant sous lui, puis arriver derrière lui, je soulevai mes jambes et pris appuis sur lui. Il se retrouva au sol et moi au dessus de lui, mes pieds le maintenant au sol. Je m'emparai de son bras restant, et commença à le tordre. Si je n'avais pas arrêter mes pulsions, qui commençaient à me faire peur, je lui aurais arraché son second bras. Mais il avait assez déjà souffert.

-Stop. Ordonna une voix.

Je relevai la tête. Le seigneur des Decepticons était droit dans son siège. Il me scrutait attentivement, un léger sourire au lèvre. Le combat avait du lui plaire. Et il devait être aussi content que son «champion» (pour le coup, une championne) n'ait pas perdu la face contre le «champion» de Starscream. Il se leva et s'en alla, Starscream sur les talons. Je relâchai le pauvre Barricade.

-Euh...Désolé. Ça vas ? Lui bredouillais-je

Il se leva aidé d'un de ses camarades, me jeta un regard noir et s'en alla. L'assemblée qui n'avait cessé de nous acclamait tout le long du spectacle se dissipa comme-ci de rien n'était. Black me rejoignit en me courant me serra dans ses bras.

-T'es géniale !

Je posai ma tête contre sa joue. Pour y pousser un long soupir de soulagement.

-Ça vas ?

-Oui, je pètes la forme.

Et c'était vrai. C'était comme-ci j'avais vécue le combat...Mais que ce n'était pas moi qui y était. Enfin je veux dire le corps quoi. Je sentis un petit picotement à mon bras gauche, celui que Barricade m'avait attrapé.

-Mais tu saigne Khira. Me signala Black en me prenant le bras.

Je baissai les yeux vers la blessure. Ce n'était rien qu'une petite coupure.

-C'est rien.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Non. Dark ! Appela-t-il

Celui-ci nous rejoignit.

-Joli combat championne. Me gratifia-t-il en même temps d'un sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il lui montra ma blessure.

-Ah...je vais m'en occuper.

Il fit sortir d'au dessus de sa main gauche, comme moi avec mes lames, un petit cutter à fusion. Il entreprit de refermer ma blessure. J'essuyai le sang avec mon pouce.

-Tu sais c'était rien Black. Fis-je remarquer à mon ami.

Rohhh d'accord ! Petit ami. Il me sourit.

-C'est pas pour moi. C'est pour toi. Il faut que tu sois présentable.

-Pourquoi ?

-Notre chef a adoré ton combat. Et il a envie de te rencontrer.

J'allai en fin rencontrer ce fameux Megatron.

-Khira.

-Oui ?

-Tu me promets que tu te laisseras pas draguer ?

-Draguer ? Pourquoi draguer ?

-Parce que je tiens à ma petite amie.

Je lui souris. Enfin, monsieur l'avait dit (oui, bon moi aussi mais mentalement !). Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

-T'inquiète. Tu viens me récupérer après ? Je crois que je vais me paumer.

-Ah ah ! T'inquiètes.

Il me lança un clin d'oeil. Il tourna les talons et repartit avec les autres membres de l'unité que je venais de sauver. Un Decepticon vint me rejoindre. Je ne l'avais pas entendu venir et ce fut quand il m'adressa la parole que je me rendis compte qu'il était là.

-Khira ?

Je sursautai et me retournai.

-Euh...Oui.

Je baissai les yeux. Il était vraiment petit. Il faisait tout mignon comme ça.

-Tu es un enfant où c'est que tu es tout petit ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

Il me lança un regard furibond. Puis ses pupilles devinrent toutes rouges. Il fronça les sourcils. Euhhh...Il essayait de me faire voler comme la force des Jedis dans Star Wars ou quoi ? Ses pupilles redevinrent normal puis il me regarda très surpris.

-Non, c'est ma taille. Répondit-il en bougonnant.

Il me faisait penser au nain grincheux dans Blanche-neige. Trop gnon. Il avança en me disant de le suivre, ou plutôt en me grognant après. Il m'entraîna dans un couloir. J'étais obligée de ralentir si je ne voulais pas le doubler. Il faisait deux pas voir quatre et je n'en faisais qu'un seul.

-Désolé de t'avoir énervé, je savais pas.

Il ne me jeta même pas un regard. Ok, il était très susceptible.

-Comment t'appelle tu...adorable et aimable petite chose ? Lui demandais-je

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas entendu la fin de ma phrase que j'avais prononcé la mâchoire fermée. Aussi non je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau. Bien qu'il soit petit, je n'aurais pas voulu le provoquer. Ici, les gens sont très susceptibles (surtout les garçons !).

-Frenzy. Me dit-il.

Trop mignon. Il avait un nom de glace. Ou de congélateur. On vas dire glace, c'est plus mignon.

-Tu veux pas que je te porte ?

Il s'arrêta et je butai dans lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben à ce rythme, on sera jamais arrivé avant 20 ans.

Il me regarda, puis ses pieds, puis moi, puis ses pieds...enfin bref, ça pendant au moins cinq minutes.

-Ok. Finit-il par lâcher.

Je le pris dans mes bras, comme-ci je tenais un bambin dans les bras. Il s'adossa contre moi et poussa un soupir en se calant contre ma poitrine.

-Te gènes pas surtout.

-Ben quoi ? Tu m'as demandé de venir dans tes bras.

Je le choppai par la peau du coup, enfin plutôt ce qu'il avait à la place, et l'éloignai assez de mon visage pour qu'il ne puisse pas me faire du mal, à la même hauteur que celui-ci. Il pendait dans le vide et commençait à gesticuler.

-Si tu gesticule, je te laisse tomber, ok ?

Il hocha la tête et arrêta de gesticuler.

-Ok.

-Bon quelle direction ?

-Droite.

Il croisa ses petits bras devant son torse.

-T'es vraiment mignon quand tu boude.

Il me regarda avec un air naïf.

-Ah bon ?

Je pouffai.

-Oui. Allez, tu vas faire le GPS.

-Le quoi ?

-Le guide.

Il m'indiqua ainsi tout le long du chemin, pendu dans le vide et moi, essayant de ne pas rire devant son air grognon, jusqu'à ce que nous atteignîmes une porte tout au fond d'un long couloir, où elle était l'unique porte. Elle était grande et massive, légèrement décoré avec des dorures, le reste de la porte était noir. Je fis tomber le petit Decepticon par terre et il partit se mettre derrière un étrange poteau gris. Je levai les yeux. Ah non, pas un poteau. Tout simplement la jambe d'un Decepticon. Plutôt grand. Il me faisait penser à quelqu'un. Mais oui ! C'était le Decepticon que m'avait montré un peu plus tôt Black et qui s'appelait Soundwave. Enfin je crois. Je me sentis gênée. Il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder. Je crois que j'aurais rougis si un autre Decepticon n'était sortit par la grande porte. C'était le second commandant. Shockwave. Il avait un unique œil, comme les cyclopes, tout rouge. Il était de couleur gris métallique et sa tête était une sorte de trapèze-rond. Il me regarda un instant puis il tourna les talons. Sympa.

-Toque. Fit le commandant qui n'avait pas pipé encore mot.

Je le regardai lui, puis la porte. Je m'approchai timidement puis toquai.

-Entrez. Entendis-je, la voix me venant étouffé par la porte.

Je pris une grande respiration et poussai la porte pour m'y glisser avant d'y rentrer. Cette fois-ci, j'avais le trac. Qui allais-je rencontrer à l'intérieur ?

-Bien, Lazerbeak, tu sais quelle est ta mission.

Euhh...Si je m'attendais à ça. Bon ok, à rencontrer Megatron je m'y attendais, mais pas au fait qu'il parle avec un piaf robotique. Le piaf hocha la tête. Le seigneur des Decepticons continua à lui parler et le piaf lui répondait. Ah, super. Mais en attendant moi je restai là, à rien faire, en attendant qu'un de ses messieurs m'adresse la parole. J'entendis du bruit. Je tournai ma tête dans la direction du bruit. Un chat robot me regardait, assis. Non pas un chat, il était plus long, plus grand et plus fin qu'un chat. Alors une panthère, mais sans tâches. Il était entièrement gris à l'exception de son unique œil, rouge. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, m'observant. Je m'approcha doucement de lui. Il ne bougea pas d'un boulon. Je tendis ma main. Il la regarda, cligna de l'oeil et tendis son coup. Je touchai du bout des doigts son front. Puis je m'approchai un peu plus et lui caressai son front. Il émit un petit ronron. Ohhhh trop mignon. Je lui gratouillai la joue, il ronronna un peu plus fort. J'avais un chat chez moi, Mystigri, et il aimait la même chose. Je me relevai et regardai les deux autres. Ils étaient toujours dans leurs messes basses. Je commençai à m'ennuyer et décidai de jouer avec le félin alien, ou l'alien félin, c'est la même chose. Je levai la main et d'un geste, lui ordonnai de s'asseoir. Il le fit gentiment en me regardant toujours. Coucher lui ordonnai-je encore avec un signe de main. Il se coucha. Rouler. Il s'étira sur le dos en émettant un petit claquement de mâchoire. Je souris.

-Vous vous amusez bien ? Demanda le seigneur Decepticons

Je me retournai en sursautant.

-Euhh...Oui. Non !...Monsieur bredouillais-je en rougissant légèrement.

Il parut amusé. Il sourit légèrement.

-Approche, je ne vais pas te manger. Fit-il

Je m'approchai timidement pour me retrouver à côté de lui. Il baissa légèrement la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je lui arrivai au niveau des épaules. Le piaf me regarda en plissant les yeux. Je lui renvoyai le même regard. Il se redressa, secoua sa tête. Il regardait à présent le chef Decepticon pour attendre l'un de ses ordres.

-Tu peux partir.

Le piaf s'envola pour rejoindre le félin, et tout les deux sortirent par la grande porte. Le piaf me jeta un dernier regard de charognard avant de disparaître. La porte se referma sur eux. Je reportai mon attention sur le chef Decepticon. Il me regardait attentivement. Son regard s'attarda sur ma poitrine, je la sentis brûler sous son regard. Je rougissais légèrement, croisai les bras et il détourna les yeux.

-C'était un très beau combat.

-Merci...Monsieur.

Je ne savais pas comment l'appeler. Déjà pas par son prénom ni en le tutoient. Tout de même, c'est un chef. D'une bande de débiles d'accord, mais un chef.

-Starscream n'a pas du tout apprécié. Poursuivit-il avec une pointe de satisfaction dans la voix.

Black m'avait dit que les combats entre les deux gardes l'amusait. Peut être n'appréciait-il pas son second ?

-Et surtout ce fameux cadeau...

Je me sentis gênée.

-J'ai pas vraiment fait exprès de lui lancer. Ça m'a un peu...dégoûté. Mais c'est pas une mauvaise chose.

Il rit légèrement. Ça ressemblait plus à un rire étouffait d'une otarie. Avec une voix un peu plus grave.

-Mon second va sûrement vouloir te faire payer ça.

-Je le battrais facilement comme l'autre.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Il marcha jusqu'à la grande baie vitrée qui recouvrait tout un pan de mur et que je n'avais pas remarqué. La pièce était plutôt dans les tons sombres. On était sûrement dans le hall de ses appartements. Il tourna légèrement sa tête pour me regarder.

-Dis moi, Khira c'est bien ça ?, d'où viens-tu ?

J'hochai la tête pour la première question mais pris mon temps pour la seconde.

-Je ne sais pas trop, Monsieur. J'ai été réactivé par un des membres de votre garde d'élite...

Autant arrangé ce mensonge, puisque s'en était un, en le rendant un peu plus crédible.

-Quand il m'est tombé dessus lors d'un combat avec des Autobots.

Il m'écoutait attentivement. Il hocha la tête.

-Je vois. Et pas de monsieur avec moi, Khira.

-Euh...Comment dois-je vous appeler ?

-Megatron, ça ira très bien.

Il semblait beaucoup m'apprécier pour avoir jugé bon de me laisser l'appeler de son prénom.

-D'accord Megatron.

Il me sourit puis retourna sa tête vers la vitre.

-Donc tu ne sais pas qui tu es ?

Puisque je venais d'être réactivée, je ne pouvais pas savoir qui j'étais.

-Non. Ce sont les Autobots qui ont capturé votre garde qui m'ont nommé.

-Je vois. En tout cas, je vous remercie.

-Oh mais ce n'est pas la peine.

Il me rejoignit.

-Puisque vous n'avez nul part où aller. Vous êtes la bienvenue dans ma garde privée.

-Et bien, c'est un honneur. Merci.

-Je crois que tu connais déjà un des membres de ma garde.

Je rougis légèrement.

-Oui.

-Bien, tu seras sous sa responsabilité. Le temps que tu prennes tes marques.

Il me congédia de la main. Je filai discrètement pour le laisser seul.

* * *

Je rejoignis quelques heures plus tard Black qui m'attendait dans mes appartements. Il se leva et me regarda entrer.

-Alors ? Me demanda-t-il

-A ton avis, qui a reçut un poste dans la garde d'élite de Megatron et qui a un mentor qu'elle connaît très bien ?

Il me sourit.

-T'es géniale.

Il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa.

-Je te signale que ça fait deux fois que tu me le dis aujourd'hui. Tu es malade ?

Je posai ma main sur mon front pour faire comme-ci je prenais sa température.

-Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-C'est pas ton genre de me faire des compliments comme ça.

Il me regarda en clignant des yeux avec une mine de chat fâché. Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue et m'éloignai un peu de lui.

-On vas fêter sa ce soir ? Lui demandais-je en m'allongeant sur lit.

-Ok, c'est moi qui paye.

-Mais cette fois-ci on vas pas au même endroit.

-Ok chef !

Il vint s'allonger contre moi, m'embrassa et je me serai contre lui.

-Vous voulez quoi ? Demanda Black en regardant la liste des boissons proposées dans l'établissement que nous avions choisis.

Il l'examinait sur une tablette transparente en faisant défiler les images des boissons avec leur nom à côté.

-Un truc doux pour moi. Sucré aussi. fis-je

-Tu veux le bleu ?

Je m'approchai de lui, posai ma tête sur mon épaule, et lisait le nom de la boisson.

-Ouais je veux bien.

-Ok, moi je vais prendre le truc vert.

Il essaya de déchiffrer le nom.

-On prend pareille que toi. Fit Dark Rumor.

Black avait invité ses deux amis à venir boire un verre avec nous. Même si j'aurais préféré être seul avec lui, ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'ils viennent. Comme on dit, plus on est de fou, plus on rit. Black fit signe à un serveur de venir. Il se dirigea vers notre table et prit commande, après quoi il s'en alla.

-Sérieux, c'est chic ici. Fit remarquer Breakdown

J'avais choisi le bar le plus chic de la capitale. Là où, d'après Black, venait tout les gradés. Chaque table était surélevée, entouré d'une banquette violette en demi-cercle, et entouré d'un mur en demi-cercle, pour être tranquille. La décoration était assez luxueuse. Le sol et les murs était blanc avec une petite bande en haut et en bas violette. Il y avait un étage, lui aussi en demi-cercle pour les plus hauts gradés. C'était très sympa. Ce fut aussi la première fois que je vis des filles, ou plutôt des fembots comme il les appelle ici. Elles étaient de moyennes tailles, avec des couleurs assez similaires, gris, violet, rouge et bleu foncé. Elles bavassaient tranquillement à une table. Si elles m'auraient vu, je leur aurait paru bien perdu, entourée seulement de garçons.

-Vous avez prévus quoi ce soir les gars ? Demanda Black ce qui me ramena à la réalité.

-Ben on vas se reposer. Demain on doit partir au front. Répondit Dark Rumor en prenant son verre, qu'avait apporté le serveur.

-Sous ordre de qui ?

-Megatron à ton avis. Moi qui aurait pensé rester ici pour aider la petite nouvelle.

Je décollai ma tête de l'épaule de Black et lui souris.

-Ca ne devrait pas duré plus d'une semaine.

-Oui normalement. Répondit Breakdown.

Il commença un boire son verre.

-Vous allez être affecté à la même unité ?

Dark Rumor secoua négativement la tête.

-Non, moi je vais directement au front et Break va rester avec Knockout.

-C'est qui ça ? Demandais-je

-Un de nos meilleurs médecins. Répondit Breakdown. Megatron ne veut pas qu'il soit capturé.

-Pour t'envoyer au front, je suis sur que c'est une idée de Starscream. Dit Black. D'habitude c'est Breakdown qui y va.

-Il essaye de se débarrasser de vous. Leur dis-je

Ils me regardèrent.

-Sûrement, répondit Black, ça explique pourquoi il veux t'envoyer au front Dark, il essaye de nous éliminer un part un.

Je pris mon verre et commençai à le boire. Ça changeait de ce que j'avais pu boire la veille. C'était frais, doux et sucré. Un régal.

-Bon, on va pas se laisser tourmenter par ça, non ? Fis-je en les voyant avec leurs mines moroses. On a une victoire à fêter non ?

Ils sourirent en même temps. Puis Black leva son verre.

-A Khira et à son super combat !

Les deux autres le rejoignirent et nous trinquâmes à ma santé. Je leur souris. Nous buvâmes nos verres sans rien y laisser. Black se leva, déposa des pièces sur la table.

-On va y aller les gars. Bonne nuit et bonne chance.

-Merci. Répondirent-ils en cœur en nous regardant partir.

Nous marchâmes dans une ruelle, éclairé par des lampadaires qui versaient une lumière claire sur les pavés de la ruelle. Black me tenait la main et nous marchions côte à côte.

-Khira, tu m'avais dis que tu voulais aller dans un endroit romantique non ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

Il me regarda.

-Viens.

Je lui souris et le laissa m'emmener là où il le voulait.

* * *

-Nous devrions nous méfier d'elle.

Ils étaient trois. Le plus grand des trois, je le reconnus facilement. C'était Megatron. Il regardait les deux autres, bras croisés. Les deux autres devait sûrement être Shockwave et Soundwave, deux de ses seconds. Le piaf était posé sur le bras de Soundwave, Ravage à ses pieds. La suggestion était venu de Soundwave. Le seigneur des Decepticons hocha la tête.

-Il nous faut en savoir plus sur elle. Poursuivit Soundwave.

-Pour le moment, je crois que c'est elle qui en sait autant que nous, mais elle nous cache quelque chose. Répondit son chef.

-J'ai fais quelques recherches sur l'étrange symbole qu'elle porte. Fit Shockwave, qui jusque là c'était tut.

-Et ? Demanda le géant

-La seule correspondance que j'ai pu trouver appartient à un Prime. D'après ce que nous savons, Solus Prime portait le même.

-Nous ne savons toujours pas si elle a existé ou non. Renchérit le chef communicateur.

Shockwave regarda de son unique œil le commandant.

-Il semblerait qu'elle ait existé. Poursuivit le scientifique.

-Donc, Khira pourrait très bien l'être ? Questionna le seigneur.

-Peut être pas elle, mais sûrement une descendante directe. Peut être une Prime.

-Si c'est le cas, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de la perdre. C'est un atout majeur dans cette guerre.

-Je lui ferais une série de tests pour en être sûr, sous la forme d'une visite médicale.

-Dans ce cas nous ne lui dirons rien ? Je veux dire, si c'est une Prime, que pourrons nous faire ? Demanda à son tour Soundwave.

Megatron parut réfléchir. Les deux autres le regardèrent sans rien dire.

-En premier en faire une arme dévastatrice. Une guerrière fidèle. Ensuite, nous verrons...

Mais il semblait avoir un petite idée en tête. J'aurais bien aimé savoir quoi. J'entendis Shockwave dire quelque chose puis la scène se brouilla. Je me réveillai en sursaut, haletant. Alors tous ça n'était qu'un rêve. Je tendis la main pour être sur que Black était bien à côté de moi. Je rencontrai son épaule et poussai un soupire de soulagement. Je posai mes yeux sur lui. Il dormait profondément, ses sourcils légèrement froncé. Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue et me serait contre lui pour me rendormir.

* * *

Je dormais paisiblement jusqu'à ce que j'entendis une voix :

-Princesse, on se réveille.

Je grommelai.

-Khira.

Je sentis quelqu'un me chatouiller. Je changeai de position.

-Laisse moi dormir. Dis-je.

-Nan ma petite Khira, aujourd'hui on a du boulot.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, baillai, et m'étirai. Black déposa un baiser sur mon front.

-Il faut que je te fasses visiter nos lieux de travailles. Dit-il en me souriant.

-Pffff...Ok. Répondis-je à contre cœur. Mais avant je prends une douche.

Il soupira.

-Je crois que je vais finir par barricader cette porte pour que tu n'y aille plus.

Je souris.

-C'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter.

Je me levai et pris ma douche. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, Black était en train de faire le lit. Chose étrange, je ne l'avais jamais vu faire ça.

-Ouhhh toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête. Lui dis-je en le regardant, les bras croisés.

Il me regarda, continuant toujours de faire le lit.

-C'est pas parce que je suis un mec que je dois pas prendre soin de mon chez moi.

-J'te signale que t'es chez moi.

Il me fit un grand sourire.

-Oui mais tu m'héberges.

Je soupirai. Il trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire.

-Bon, on y vas.

Il termina de reposer correctement un oreiller, puis il ouvrit la porte et fit une petit révérence.

-Si madame veux bien se donner la peine.

Je pouffai.

-Arrête de faire l'imbécile.

Je passai devant lui puis nous marchâmes à la même hauteur.

-Donc programme du jour ? Lui demandais-je

-Alors, visite de l'infirmerie ! Répondit-il

-C'est tout ?

-Ben t'as déjà vu tout le reste. On doit te faire passer une visite médicale.

-Génial, j'aime pas les piqûres.

-Si tu es sage, je te fais un gros câlin après, d'accord ?

Il souriait de toute ses dents. Je soupirai en le regardant.

-T'es en train de te foutre de moi ?

-Ouais. Mais si tu veux, après on peut toujours faire un câlin...

Il se prit mon coude dans ses côtes.

-Eh ! J't'ai pas fais mal moi !

Pour toute réponse je lui tirai la langue. Tiens, j'en avais une. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre lui. Il me lâcha au moment où nous arrivions devant une porte, gardé par deux soldats. Ils nous regardèrent mais nous laissèrent entrer.

-Je te laisse ici. Me souffla mon colocataire

Il me laissa devant la porte et s'en alla. Il n'y avait personne entre moi et la piqûre. Il pourrait même pas me faire de câlin. Ça se présentait mal.

-Je suis à toi dans quelques minutes.

Je me retournai. Le cyclope était occupé à taper quelque chose sur une console. Je regardai attentivement ce qu'il faisait. Au bout de cinq minutes, il éteignit la console et se tourna vers moi.

-Bien, suis moi.

Il se dirigea vers une porte et je lui emboîtai le pas. Nous entrâmes dans une pièce où au centre trônait une table médicale. Sur les côtés il y avait une borne comme celle qu'avait utilisé un peu plus tôt le scientifique. Il y avait une autre table où reposait des appareils de médecine.

-Assis-toi. M'ordonna-t-il en me montrant la table.

Je m'assis bien gentiment dessus, balançant légèrement mes jambes qui pendaient dans le vide, je le regardai choisir ses instruments. Il vint vers moi avec une seringue. Il commence déjà par ça ?! Je me raidis en le voyant approcher.

-Ce n'est qu'une petite piqûre pour faire un prélèvement sanguin.

Mon rêve me revint en tête. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, je le chassai rapidement de mes pensées, en regardant le scientifique avancer avec sa seringue.

-Ça fait mal ? Demandais-je en fixant la seringue des yeux.

-Si tu ne bouge pas, non.

Génial. Je me cramponnai à la table avec mes mains et serrai les dents. Il enfonça la seringue dans mon bras et du liquide bleu y monta. Quand le liquide arriva à la moitié, il retira la seringue de mon bras et alla la poser sur un petit socle qui disparut quand le socle s'abaissa, pour réapparaître vide. Il revint avec un petit objet rond. Il appuya dessus, celui-ci se mit à planer dans les airs puis s'approcha de moi. Je reculai la tête. Une sorte de scan vert en sortit et me scanna entièrement. Puis il s'approcha plus et me scanna les yeux. Quand il eut fini, je refermai les yeux et me les frottai. Aïe, ça piquait énormément. Le petit rond rejoignit la main de son propriétaire. Il le reposa sur le même socle que la seringue qui disparut aussi. Mais cette fois-ci des donnés apparurent sur l'écran de la console. Shockwave les examina attentivement.

-Bon, tu es en excellente santé.

Ben manqué plus que je sois malade.

-Mais tu as un morceau de métal coincé dans le bras. Je vais te l'enlever.

Il gagna la table où tous ses instruments de médecine étaient rangé. Il prit une sorte de scalpel. Il me regarda.

-Je vais t'endormir, ça vaudrait mieux.

Il allait me chanter une berceuse ? J'aurais préféré mais à la place il revint avec une autre seringue dans les mains, contenant un liquide gris.

-C'est obligé la piqûre ? Demandais-je.

Il me regarda.

-Oui.

C'était bizarre d'être regardé par un seul œil. Il s'approcha de moi et planta sa seringue dans mon bras avant que j'ai pu protester.

-Allonge toi et détends toi.

Je m'allongeai et je sentis une sorte de torpeur m'envahir. Tout ce que je me rappelle avant que je ne m'endormes c'est Shockwave qui s'approchait de moi, un cutter à fusion dans la main gauche et de l'autre une scalpel.

* * *

J'immergeai tranquillement quand j'entendis Shockwave parler :

-C'est bon, j'ai eu ce morceau de métal.

J'ouvris et les yeux et regardai le scientifique. Il tenait, à l'aide d'une petite pince, un petit morceau de métal. Tous ça pour un tout petit morceau ? Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il m'avait arrangé. Sur le haut de mon bras gauche il avait dessiné au cutter l'emblème Decepticon.

-Bon, j'en ai finis avec toi, tu peux partir.

Je me levai et regagnai la porte. Je sortis dehors. Aucune trace des soldats qui en gardaient l'entrée. Je me remémorai le trajet que j'avais fait avant avec Black et commençai à le suivre quand on m'interpella.

-Je t'ai enfin trouvé. Viens ici !

Je ne connaissais pas cette voix. J'allai me retourner quand on me tira par derrière.

* * *

Mais qui est donc ce mystérieux personnage ? La suite au prochain chapitre !

Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir, donc n'hésitez pas à en poster d'autres !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

Il me plaqua contre le mur. Je le regardai surprise.

-Tu as été difficile à trouver. Me souffla-t-il à la tête

Je crois qu'il ne connaisse pas la brosse à dent ici. Et contre toute attente il me relâcha et s'éloigna de quelques pas de moi. Je ne voyais pas grand chose et je ne savais pas qui c'était, mais en tout cas c'était un homme. Avec une voix un peu...Effeminée. Il grommela quelque chose.

-Pardon, mais t'es qui ? Lui demandais-je, haussant un sourcil.

Il sortit de l'ombre. Starscream. Le guerrier me scrutait en tournant en rond. J'attendais. Que me voulait-il ? Il s'arrêta enfin de tourner en rond.

-Si tu penses pouvoir débarquer ici et mettre le conseil sans dessus de sous, tu te trompes !

Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

-Comment ça ? Quel conseil ?

Il soupira.

-De celui d'Etat, idiote.

J'accusai le coup, serrai les dents, mais ne répondis pas. Il ne fallait pas jouer dans son jeu.

-Et en plus Megatron t'as enrôlé dans sa garde. Pathétique.

Je le regardai se parler à lui même.

-Tu aurais été mieux dans la mienne.

C'était donc ça. Il était jaloux de son chef.

-T'as pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup, Megatron. Lui dis-je, croisant les bras.

Je le tutoyai pour lui faire comprendre que son titre importait peu pour moi.

-Parle moi sur un autre ton petite insolente. Tu t'adresses à ton supérieur.

-Si tu veux, mais si tu me parles mieux, peut être que je le ferais.

Il me lança un regard orageux. Puis soupira, oubliant notre petite querelle.

-Bon, le Seigneur Megatron m'a demandé de te dire que tu resterais ici et que c'est moi qui suis ton nouveau mentor.

Oulah ! Megatron avait prit un coup sur la tête ?

-Il a envoyé ton cher Black Ship sur le front.

Black ? Pourquoi y était-il envoyé ?

-Enfin, il partira demain.

-Pourquoi ?

Il me regarda.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est envoyé là bas ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Mais un petit conseil. Evites de montrer trop d'attachement à une personne. D'autres personnes pourraient...Avoir l'envie de se débarrasser de cette personne.

Puis il s'en alla, en ricanant. Vraiment space ce type. Il fallait que je rentre rapidement chez moi. Je sortis de la pièce, où Starscream et moi avions discuté, pour foncer droit à mes appartements. Arrivai là bas, j'ouvris la porte et entrai en trombe.

-Black ! Criais-je.

Il était allongé sur le lit, les bras derrière son cou, en train de se reposer. Il me regarda très surpris.

-Oui, je suis là Khira, je ne me suis pas envolé. Me dit-il pour essayer de m'apaiser.

Je sautai sur le lit et me serrai contre lui. Il m'entoura de ses bras.

-Ehhh...Tout vas bien Khira ?

J'avais enfoui ma tête dans son cou.

-Tu vas vraiment partir ?

Je retirai ma tête de son cou pour le regarder. Il me sourit pâlement.

-Ah, tu le sais...Qui te l'a dit ?

-Starscream.

Il soupira.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas le seul à me vouloir loin de toi...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Laisse tomber.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

-Ce ne sera pas long, je reviendrais dans une semaine, princesse.

-Arrête de m'appeler princesse.

Il allait me laisser là, toute seule. Le pire c'est que je serais avec Starscream pendant une semaine. Comment avoir plus pire comme semaine...

-Tu es ma princesse. Alors je t'appelle comme ça. Et puis je ne serais pas seul, Breakdown et Dark seront avec moi.

-C'est ce qui m'inquiète. Vu comme vous vous débrouillez bien dans une bagarre de bar, j'ai peur de savoir ce que vous faites sur le front.

Il rit. J'aimais son rire.

-Tu vas me manquer. Fis-je, me calant contre lui.

-Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, Khira.

Il m'embrassa et me sourit.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Khira.

-Oui ?

-Si il doit m'arriver quelque chose, promets moi que tu partiras d'ici.

-Mais il ne t'arrivera rien... bredouillais-je.

-Mais au cas où. Promets moi que tu t'enfuiras d'ici et que tu iras rejoindre les Autobots. Tu y seras en sécurité.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est une longue histoire. Fait moi confiance.

J'hochai la tête et la posai contre, à nouveau, son cou en fermant les yeux. Je finis par m'endormir, une heure plus tard, contre lui, sachant que je ne le reverrai peut être pas.

* * *

-C'est trop dangereux de garder ce Black Ship près d'elle.

Le seigneur des Decepticons regardait Starscream, son second.

-D'après toi, nous devrions l'éloigner d'elle ? Interrogea le seigneur.

-Oui.

-C'est vrai qu'il est beaucoup trop proche d'elle...L'éloigner ne suffirait pas.

-Il faudrait l'éliminer.

Megatron regarda le commandant qui avait répondu en écho à ses pensées.

-C'est une méthode radicale, mais efficace. Et quand elle n'aura plus personne sur qui compter, il ne restera que nous.

-Nous pourrions en faire ce que nous voudrons.

Megatron hocha la tête.

-Il ne nous suffit pas juste de l'isoler. Il faut détruire ceux qui lui sont chers. Tu peux disposer Starscream.

Celui-ci s'inclina et s'en alla.

-Shockwave, des résultats ?

Ce dernier sortit de l'ombre où jusqu'à présent il était. Il rejoignit son chef, inclina sa tête en signe de respect, puis la releva.

-Nos tests sont positifs. Répondit-il, en fixant Megatron de son unique œil.

-Bien. Cela dépasse nos espérances.

-Oui, de plus son corps arrive à se régénéré.

-Comment ça ?

-Je n'ai pas eu besoin de refermer la plaie quand je lui ai retiré un morceau de métal de son bras. Son corps l'a fait tout seul.

-Etrange. Le morceau de métal provient sûrement de son combat avec Barricade.

-Non, il est trop ancien.

Le seigneur leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Hummm...

Il regarda attentivement Shockwave.

-Il nous faut parvenir à la faire parler. Mais avec une méthode...douce. Ce n'est pas le moment de la brusquer, elle pourrait très bien se retourner contre nous.

Le scientifique hocha la tête et, après que Megatron lui en ai donné la permission, il s'en alla.

-Soundwave.

Le dernier commandant sortit à son tour de l'ombre et vint rejoindre son maître. Il inclina la tête et la releva.

-Mon seigneur ?

-J'aurais besoin qu'un de tes espions reste avec elle. Il faut la surveiller de près.

L'espion hocha la tête.

-Ravage irait très bien. Elle s'entend bien avec lui.

Le commandant regarda le félin robotique, assis à ses pieds.

-Et aussi que Lazerbeak surveille Starscream. Il va sûrement encore nous préparer un coup fourrer.

Soundwave hocha la tête et s'en alla. L'image aurait du se brouiller mais elle resta bien net. Le seigneur s'était approché de la baie vitrée et regardait l'extérieur. Il sourit sadiquement, ses yeux rouges s'allumant d'une flamme nouvelle.

-Oh, et je suis sur qu'un certain Black Ship à trouver notre conversation très intéressante.

L'image se brouilla quelques secondes puis redevint net. Black Ship, son conduit auditif contre la porte, écoutait la conversation. Il écarquilla les yeux et fila. Puis l'image se brouilla et je me réveillai en sursaut...Avec un chat robotique juste devant mon nez ! Si je ne m'étais pas retenue, je lui aurais fait faire un joli vol plané. Il m'avait vraiment surprise. Je soupirai.

-Tu m'as fais peur toi. Lui dis-je, pendant qu'il penchait la tête.

Je le gratifiai d'une caresse qu'il parut aimer. Il se mit à ronronner.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Râla une voix que je détestais.

Starscream se tenait debout contre la porte et me regardait. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore celui-là ?

-Bon, debout, on a du travail.

Je m'étirai et, pour bien l'énerver, je me rallongeai, mettant ma tête sous l'oreiller. Il grogna.

-C'est pas le moment de se recoucher.

-Laisse moi dormir Starscream.

Il me secoua et tira la couverture. J'enlevai ma tête de dessous l'oreiller.

-C'est bon, je me lève.

Je baillai, me levai et me rendis à la salle de bain.

-Mais...Tu vas où ?

-Prendre une douche.

Il grommela quelque chose. Les mecs ici ont vraiment un problème avec l'hygiène. Je pris tout mon temps pour la prendre. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, une heure avait du bien s'écouler. Il m'attendait, les bras croisés, tapant du pied.

-Bien, maintenant on va peut être pouvoir y aller.

Ravage descendit du lit et vint se frotter à mes jambes. Je lui gratouillai la tête en me baissant, puis me relevai et suivis Starscream qui était déjà parti. Il m'emmena dans une sorte de salle contenant une table en forme de losange au centre, et des consoles un peu partout. Les soldats qui nous avaient encadré restèrent de faction devant la porte.

-Bon, ici c'est là où je travaille, quand je ne suis pas sur le champ de bataille. Me dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Au moins la salle était vide. Il n'y avait que nous deux. Et surtout personne pour me maîtriser si, soudainement, l'envie me prenait de lui faire la tête au carré. Il appuya sur un bouton qui se trouvait le long de la table. Une sorte d'hologramme apparut sur la table. Il montrait le territoire des Decepticons ainsi que celui des Autobots. On pouvait facilement les reconnaître. Le territoire des Decepticons était de couleur rouge avec une leur emblème tandis que celui des Autobtos bleu avec leur emblème aussi. Le territoire des Autobots se faisait grignoter par celui des Decepticons et puis défois c'était l'inverse. La carte était en perpétuelle changeant.

-Voici la carte où l'on peut vérifier l'avancé de nos conquêtes...et de nos défaites aussi. Précisa le commandant même si je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour comprendre ce que c'était.

C'était tout de même impressionnant. Le commandant s'était approché de moi et je sentais son épaule frôler la mienne.

-Ce n'est pas Megatron qui est censé diriger ça ? Lui demandais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Megatron est trop occupé. C'est pour ça que je suis le commandant suprême.

Késako ? Il remarqua que je n'avais pas compris.

-C'est à dire que si il lui arrive quelque chose, c'est moi qui le remplace. Puisqu'il n'a pas d'héritier. Et je gère aussi la plus part des choses qu'il fait.

-Ah d'accord.

Ravage se frotta à ma jambe. Je le regardai, Starscream aussi. Le félin s'assit sur son derrière et émit des claquements de mâchoire. On aurait dit qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose.

-Megatron te demandes. Fit Starscream.

Je le regardai.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Grogna-t-il.

Pendant un moment il avait parut plus sympathique. Mais ça n'avait pas duré. Après tout, c'était Starscream. Je suivis Ravage qui s'en allait, me montrant le chemin.

* * *

Je regardais le seigneur des Decepticons qui regardait par la baie vitrée, ses bras dans son dos.

-Approche Khira. Me dit-il.

Je le rejoignis et leva la tête pour le regarder. Que me voulait-il ?

-J'espère que tu comprends que ce n'est pas pour te faire du mal si j'ai éloigné pendant quelques temps Black Ship.

Il posa ses yeux sur moi.

-Oui... fis-je, peu convaincue de ce qu'il m'avançait.

-Bien, dans ce cas il n'y a pas de désaccords entre nous.

Ça, c'était vite dit. Il venait de m'avouer que c'était lui qui avait envoyé Black Ship. Quelque chose me fit me rappeler mon rêve, mais je ne savais plus de quoi j'avais rêver.

-Suis moi. M'ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers une pièce voisine.

Je le suivis. Il me présenta un canapé et je m'assis dessus. Il revint me voir avec deux verres et une jolie carafe en cristal contenant un liquide ambré. Il remplit à moitié les deux verres et m'en proposa un. Je le pris dans mes mains et regardai le seigneur. Où cherchait-il à aller ?

-Ça ne doit pas être facile, Khira, pour toi en ce moment.

Il avait raison, ça ne l'était pas.

-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis là.

Il commença à boire son verre et j'en fis de même. Je me sentais seule.

-Est-ce que tout vas bien ? Me demanda le géant.

Des larmes tombaient le long de mes joues. Je n'avais pu les retenir plus longtemps. Black Ship me manquait. Mon vrai chez moi me manquait, la Terre me manquait. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui pendant que je sanglotais.

-Laaaa...Khira, ça vas aller.

Je le laissai me bercer dans ses bras. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un sur qui tenir. Qui me console et me protège.

* * *

Je le sentis bouger contre moi. J'étais dans mon lit, avec Black contre moi en train de dormir. Je me serrai un peu plus contre lui puis je le sentis me caresser le front. Ca main était étrange. Elle était beaucoup plus grande que d'habitude. J'ouvris les yeux. Je bondis hors du lit pour atterrir à côté. Je n'avais pas dormis dans mon lit, mais dans celui de Megatron. Il me regardait.

-Tout vas bien Khira ?

En tout cas, je ne l'avais pas fais avec lui...Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé déjà ? Ah oui ! J'avais pleuré, il m'avait consolé puis je m'étais endormie. Je soupirai. Le géant posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je sursautai et placé ma main sur mon cœur, enfin le truc qui me servait de cœur qui devait être bien costaud parce qu'aussi non je serais morte du crise cardiaque depuis longtemps.

-Tu devrais rejoindre Starscream, avant qu'il ne s'inquiète pour toi.

J'hochai la tête et déguerpis. Je ne pouvais pas rester une minute de plus avec lui. Dire que j'avais dormi toute le nuit contre lui. Je frissonnai rien qu'à cette idée. Je me dépêchai de rejoindre la salle de la veille, avalant rapidement les couloirs. Je vis enfin la porte de la salle. Je l'ouvris et au même moment je tombai nez à nez avec...Barricade !

Alors si je m'attendais à le revoir ! C'était la dernière personne à laquelle je pensais. Lui aussi il était surprit. Il avait les yeux écarquillés mais il en devait être de même pour moi. Il me regarda puis reprit un air grognon et rentra dans la salle qu'il venait de quitter. Je le suivis, silencieuse. Starscream était occupé à examiné la mini-carte holographique de Cybertron. Il râla puis se retourna quand Barricade le rejoignit. Il se tourna vers son garde puis vers moi.

-Tu es enfin là ! Déclara-t-il avec son air de râleur professionnel. J'étais en train d'envoyer Barricade te réveiller.

-J'étais réveillé. Lui répondis-je sur la défensive.

Dès le matin, avec ses jérémiades, il me tapait sur le système. Mais si je disais simplement que je dormais, il ne me croirait pas. Il fallait que j'invente quelque chose.

-Je cherchais Ravage, il n'était pas là quand je me suis réveillée.

Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds.

-On ne sait jamais où il va se fourrer celui là. Dit-il finalement.

Ouf, il avait gobé mon mensonge. Dans ce domaine, je commençais à en devenir maître. Mais je ne voulais pas le laisser s'occuper de mes affaires. Il pourrait très bien y fourrer le nez et penser que j'ai une «présumé» liaison avec son chef. Pour commencer je n'en avais pas, mais il pouvait très bien s'imaginer des trucs (ils ont un esprit assez tordu là bas). Je croisai les bras et le défiai du regard.

-Et puis ça ne te regarde pas, ce que je fais.

Je fronçai les sourcils pour avoir encore plus l'air crédible. Si Starscream n'avait pas retenu Barricade d'un geste de la main, il se serait jeté sur moi. J'étais un peu moins confiante. Mes sourcils se remirent à leur position d'origine mais je gardai mes bras croisés.

-Doucement Barricade, ce serait de déplaire au Seigneur Megatron que de lui faire du mal. Fit calmement le commandant.

Son soldat grogna, ce qui était dans la langue de Barricade un pouffage. Je lançai un regard hautain à Barricade. Décidément c'était contagieux de ne pas pouvoir voir leur tête à tout les deux.

-Oh c'est vrai Barricade, j'oubliais notre dernière rencontre ! Ton nouveau bras te plaît ?

Une petite pointe d'ironie dans la voix et puis c'est bon, le voilà en colère. Je lui souris. Il s'avança vers moi, cette fois-ci Starscream ne le retint pas.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas la maline. Me grogna-t-il.

Je le regardai dans les yeux.

-Parce que tu pense que j'ai peur de toi ou de tes copains peut être ? Tu sais, tout n'est pas dans les muscles, il faut aussi un cerveau. Mais ça, ça doit vous échapper.

Puis je m'en allai fière de moi après lui avoir donné le coup de grâce. Ce que je compris plus tard, c'est qu'à ce moment là, Starscream commença à m'admirer. Je partis donc dans mes appartements sans me retourner. Arrivé la bas, je m'affalai sur le lit, la tête sur un oreiller. J'entendis la porte qui s'ouvrait, puis le petit cliquetis des pattes d'un animal. Le lit s'affaissa un peu quand Ravage sauta dessus. Il me rejoignis en ronronnant.

-Tu étais passé où toi ? Lui demandais-je en lui grattouillant la tête.

Il ronronna encore plus, s'assit à côté de moi et me regarda.

-D'accord, tu ne veux pas me le dire c'est ça ?

Il cliqueta de la mâchoire cherchant à me dire quelque chose.

-Je ne comprends pas ton charabia Ravage.

Il soupira, puis se coucha contre moi en ronronnant de plus belle. Je me mis à lui caresser la tête. Il se roula en boule contre moi. Je souris. Les choses les plus simples sont les meilleurs comme on dit. Je déposai un rapide baiser sur le front du félin puis me levai. Je m'étirai. Il me regarda en émettant un petit «Roouhh ?».

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il se leva et gagna la porte.

-Tu veux que je te suive ?

Il hocha la tête puis sortit de la pièce. Je le suivis. De toute façon, je n'avais rien à faire, alors autant se balader. Je suivis Ravage dans le dédale de couloir de la forteresse. Il me conduisit sur le toit de la bâtisse. Il alla gentiment s'asseoir sur le rebord du muret qui séparait le toit du vide. C'était là que Black m'avait emmené la première fois. Je m'accoudai au muret et admirai la vue d'en bas. Des vaisseaux décollaient ou atterrissaient, des express circulaient librement. C'était jolie, le ballet de ses transports.

-Vous aimez la vue ?

Je me retournai en sursautant. Ravage ronronnait sous les grattouilles de son maître. Le commandant me regarda.

-Oui...vous m'avez fait peur. Lui dis-je.

Il me sourit et continua de grattouiller son félin.

-Ce n'était pas mon attention.

D'habitude calme et silencieux, là il parlait beaucoup.

-Vous venez souvent ici ? Lui demandais-je

Il releva la tête et me regarda.

-Ça dépend. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ravage s'arracha aux caresses de son maître et me rejoignis en ronronnant. Je lui grattouillai le haut de sa tête. Il ronronna encore plus fort.

-Il vous aime bien.

-J'ai vu ça.

Le félin se coucha sur le dos pour que je lui gratte son ventre. Je m'exécutai.

-Vous devriez éviter de répondre à ses caprices, il va finir en chat de salon.

Je regarda le commandant. Il avait dit ça pour blaguer. Incroyable, moi qui les pensais tous anti-social. Je lui souris.

-Je le vois mal dans un panier avec un nœud autour du coup.

Le félin en question se redressa rien qu'à cette pensée puis il rejoignis son maître.

-Je crois que vous l'avez vexé.

-Désolé Ravage, m'excusais-je amusé.

Le félin s'assit à côté de Soundwave, me jeta un regard dédaigneux et bouda. Je l'attrapai dans mes bras et déposa un bisou sur son front.

-Faut pas bouder mon petit Ravage !

Il émit encore un «Rouhh», s'échappa de mes bras et se frotta contre mes jambes. Soundwave se leva et s'en alla. Sans rien dire. Comme d'habitude. Je regardais ce mystérieux personnage partir. Je me posai beaucoup de question sur lui, mais pour l'heure, je regagnai mes appartements avec Ravage sur mes talons.

* * *

-Je crois avoir découvert ce qu'elle nous cache.

Megatron regarda son commandant-espion. Lazerbeak était posé sur le bras de celui-ci et il regardait son maître.

-Comment ça ? Demanda le géant.

-Un mot Terrien m'a échappé, et elle n'a pas parut étonné. Elle m'a répondu avec d'autre mot des coutumes Terriennes.

Le seigneur plissa les yeux.

-C'est étrange en effet...Mais ce n'est pas le plus préoccupant pour le moment. Ravage fait-il bien son travail ?

L'espion hocha la tête.

-Comme toujours Seigneur Megatron. Et il semblerait qu'elle ce soit attachée à lui.

-C'est mieux ainsi. Dit à Ravage de la réveiller demain matin plus tôt que prévus, Shockwave a préparé un entraînement spécial pour elle.

Le commandant hocha la tête et s'en alla. Lazerbeak s'envola et vint se poser sur le bras de Megatron.

-Mon Seigneur ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix de rapace.

-Je veux que tu garde un œil sur Black Ship, il ne faut pas qu'il tombe aux mains des Autobots et ni qu'il revienne vivant ici. Tu m'as bien compris ?

Le volatile hocha la tête et s'envola.

-Que veux tu Starscream ?

Le commandant venait juste d'entrer. Il s'approcha de son maître.

-Vous semblez avoir une certaine attirance avec cette...femelle. Fit-il.

Megatron lui lança un regard noir.

-Elle s'appelle Khira.

-Oui bien sur. Et vous n'essayerez pas par hasard de vous débarrasser de son «petit ami» ?

Megatron lui lança un regard furibond mais garda son calme.

-Ça ne te regarde pas Starscream. Elle est plus importante que ce que tu crois.

Puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla dans une autre pièce. Starscream resta seul.

-Vraiment ?

* * *

Je me réveillai une fois de plus en sursaut. J'avais encore rêvé et pas moyen de m'en souvenir ! Si ça continuait comme ça, j'allai porter plainte contre le marchand de sable ! Je soufflai un bon coup. Pas la peine de s'énerver, ce n'est que le matin. Mais pour ça, c'était raté. J'étais d'humeur fracassante.

-Criic ?

Ravage me regardait en penchant la tête, assit juste devant moi. Il avait du encore passer la nuit ici.

-Salut toi. Lui dis-je, en calmant mon humeur du matin.

Je lui grattouillai rapidement la tête. Il ronronna. J'arrêtai de le grattouiller et me levai, m'étirant au passage. Il s'avança au bord du lit, quémandant d'autres caresses. Je le regardai.

-Pas maintenant Ravage.

Je regardai mes doigts. Il y avait des grandes marques noires.

-T'es allé traîner où encore toi ? Tu m'as mis pleins de taches sur les doigts.

Il me répondit par un claquement de mâchoire.

-J'comprends pas ton charabia Ravage.

Il souffla. Ah ben, scoop ! Les félins aliens robotiques peuvent souffler ! Mais je n'allai pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Je l'attrapai dans mes bras pendant qu'il se débattait.

-Désolé mon grand, mais si tu veux que je te câline et que tu puisses dormir sur mon lit, tu vas prendre une douche.

Je bataillai ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Victorieuse, je l'emmenai dans la salle de bain. J'ouvris la cabine de la douche, le lançai dedans, et allumai le jet avant de le braquer sur lui. Il fut aspergé des pieds à la tête. Il se secoua et poussa les petits cris d'un chaton qu'on arrache à sa mère. J'éteignis l'eau, pardon l'huile, je ne m'y fais toujours pas, et, après avoir déversé une bonne dose de gel douche sur lui, le frottai rapidement. Il ne dit rien et se laissa faire. Après l'avoir shampooiné, je réactivai le jet d'huile. Rebelote, il se remit à gémirent. Je le séchai rapidement et l'emmenai sur le lit, enroulé dans sa serviette.

-Ben voilà mon grand, maintenant t'es tout propre !

Il grommela quelque chose en claquement de mâchoire.

-Oui ben si t'es pas content, t'en pis !

Je le posai doucement sur le lit. Il s'extirpa de la serviette, galopa jusqu'à la porte et m'appela.

-J'ai trop la flemme de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui. Lui lançai-je.

Mais il insista. C'était peu être important ?

-Ok, c'est bon, j'arrive.

Je le rejoignis en traînant. Il ne m'attendit même pas et fila. Je rouspétai et le suivis.

-Enfin là ! S'écria Starscream, qui à son habitude râlait tout le temps.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Ravage sent bizarrement...

-Oui, je lui ai donné un bain. Lui répondis-je.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas trop ce que vous avez avec l'hygiène les mecs, mais vous devez pas connaître ça.

Il me jeta un regard un peu noir.

-Tu te douches jamais ? Lui demandai-je en le provoquant.

Il allait répondre mais Shockwave arriva. Il surgit de la porte qui se trouvait derrière Starscream. Celui-ci sursauta et lança son regard noir au scientifique qui ne le remarqua pas.

-Bien, tu es là. Fit-il.

Il regarda Ravage.

-Qui l'a lavé ?

-Moi... répondis-je.

-Bonne initiative.

Ok...Bon, je pris ça comme un compliment.

-Je suis là pourquoi en fait ? Lui demandai-je.

-Nous allons te faire passer quelques tests. Répondit le cyclope.

-Y aura pas de piqûres au moins ?

-Non, sois en certaine.

Enfin, voilà une bonne chose !

-Et pourquoi il est là, lui ?

Je désignai du doigt Starscream qui soupira. Il devait en avoir marre de mon insubordination.

-Je vais observer tes...prouesses pour ce test ! Râla-t-il.

Pourquoi prouesses ? En tout cas je n'allai pas tarder à le savoir. J'haussai les épaules.

-On commence quand ? Demandais-je.

-Tout de suite. M'indiqua Shockwave.

Il m'invita à passer la porte.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous t'observerons depuis une autre pièce. M'indiqua Shockwave avant de tourner les talons avec Starscream.

Ça, ça allait finir en interrogatoire, avec la vitre teinté, à la policière. Manquait plus que le gentil et le méchant flic ! J'entrai dans la pièce, un peu stressée. J'avançai au centre de la pièce nu. Il y avait juste du gris sur les murs et sur le sol. Je vis du coin de l'oeil la vitre teintée, avec Starscream dans le rôle du méchant flic et Shockwave dans celui du gentil.

-Euhh...Je suis censée faire quoi ? Demandais-je en regardant la pièce.

-Ne bouge pas, nous allons lancer la simulation. Me répondit la voix de Shockwave depuis un haut parleur.

Ne pas bouger, j'avais que ça à faire. J'attendis quelques secondes puis un grand laser verts scanna la pièce, moi y compris.

-Scannage terminé, début de la simulation. Entendis-je.

Simulation ? Mais avant que j'eus pu faire quoi que ce soit, un tir sortit du mur. Je sursautais. Me tirer dessus, c'était une simulation ?! Un autre arriva à côté de mon pied, Je bondis en arrière. Leur entraînement commençait à m'énerver. Des salves de tirs vinrent remplacer les deux premiers. Je les esquivai en rebondissant sur les parois de la pièce, en roulant au sol et en faisant des saltos. Chose que je ne me savais pas capable de faire. Les tirs devenaient de plus en plus rapide. Je devais détruire les engins qui les lançaient. Rien de compliquer, juste viser le mur. Je sautai sur le mur le plus proche de moi, y pris appui, et me projetai contre le mur d'où provenait les tirs.

-Esquive les tirs, esquive les tirs... me dis-je à moi même.

Pour ce coup là, je laissai faire mes réflexes de super ninja. Si j'étais bien capable de faire sortir des lames de mes bras, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas les changer en canon ? Bras-canons, bras-canons me répétai-je sans cesse. Je fermai les yeux et pointai un de mes bras vers le mur, en plein saut. Allez, tire ! J'entendis un «tcchhuuu» puis un grand BOUM ! J'ouvris les yeux. Le mur était recouvert de suie noire, des morceaux d'un appareil d'entraînement étaient éparpillés partout. Là, ça ne tirerait plus ! Mais j'avais deux mots à dire à Shockwave. Finalement, c'était plutôt Starscream le gentil flic dans cette affaire. Je sortis en trombe de la pièce. J'allai leur expliquer ma façon de penser !

Je défonçai la porte. Enfin pas complètement, étant automatique, je ne pus quand briser un petit bout. Bon, j'entrai en trombe dans la pièce, hyper en colère. J'allai créer un fan club avec Starscream ! Celui-ci fut très surpris tout comme Shockwave. Il me regarda de son unique œil et, je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêcha de le faire, me retins de lui envoyer mon poing dans sa face.

-Tout vas bien Khira ? Me demanda-t-il posément.

Bien sur que ça n'allai pas ! J'avais failli me faire trouer comme un gruyère par leur soit disant «entraînement». Je fulminai.

-Bien sûr que ça ne vas pas ! m'écriai-je hors de moi. T'as faillis me tuer avec ton fichu truc !

J'en étais presque à grogner. Il me regarda sans bouger. Détendu. Je croisai les bras.

-Vous voulez me tuer ou quoi ?!

-Ce n'était pas mon attention. J'étais sur que tu réussirais cet entraînement. Ce n'était qu'un test.

Il parlait avec la froideur et l'inhumanité d'un scientifique, expérimentant sur des personnes. Je frissonnai.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu as réussis le test.

En plus il continuait ! Je fronçai les sourcils et tournai les talons.

-Où vas-tu ? Me demanda Starscream en me suivant.

Il n'y avait que lui qui s'inquiétait pour moi. Rien de rassurant. Il me suivit dans le couloir.

-Khira, attends.

Je m'arrêtai et me retournai.

-Où vas-tu ?

Je le regardai, encore en colère.

-Me plaindre ! Lui lançai-je à la figure.

Puis je continuai mon chemin. Il ne fit pas mine de me suivre. J'étais peut être aller un peu fort avec lui. Il ne m'avait rien fait. Mais d'abord, s'occuper de ce pourquoi j'étais partis.

* * *

Je toquai timidement à la porte.

-Entrez.

J'entrai silencieusement et rejoignis Megatron, occupé à lire quelque chose sur une tablette transparente. Il releva les yeux pour me regarder puis les rabaissa sur sa tablette.

-Que veux-tu Khira ? Me demanda-t-il amicalement.

Je lui souris timidement.

-Euhh...Je... bafouillais-je.

Je pris une grande inspiration. Pas la peine de stresser.

-J'aimerais vous parler de mon...«entraînement».

-Oui ?

-Je ne sais pas si pour vous «entraînement» rime avec se faire buter. Mais pour moi, c'était le cas aujourd'hui.

Il leva les yeux de sa tablette et fronça les sourcils. J'avais attiré son attention.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien...Shockwave a eu l'idée de génie de me mettre comme entraînement une séance de tirs visant à me tuer.

Il se dirigea vers une porte. Je le suivis en me taisant. Il la passa, nous emmenant dans la pièce où il m'avait consolé. Il posa la tablette sur la table basse, entre les deux canapés du mini-salon. Puis il s'affala dans un des sofas. Il m'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui. J'obtempérai immédiatement. Il allongea ses jambes et soupira. Il semblait épuisé.

-Tous vas bien Megatron ? Lui demandais-je.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit.

-Je m'occuperais de Shockwave plus tard, d'accord ?

J'hochai la tête en lui rendant son sourire.

-Que penses-tu de tes appartements ?

Question étrange...Avec aucun rapport pour le reste.

-Je n'ai pas encore pu te poser cette question. Je suis très occupé.

-Oui, ce n'est pas un peu trop pour vous ?

Il parut un peu surpris de ma réponse. Positivement, bien sûr. Il haussa les épaules.

-J'ai l'habitude.

Il me regarda de ses yeux rouges qui commençaient à briller.

-Pour en revenir à mes appartements, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Mais vous vivez seul dans le votre, les pièces sont géantes !

Il soupira.

-Oui, je suis tout seul...

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ils sont tous anti-social ici. Ça devenait carrément un syndrome !

-Mais si cet endroit te plaît, tu pourrais y rester...

Je le regardai.

-Pardon ?

Je n'avais pas entendu ce qu'il disait. Il s'approcha de moi. Je l'observai, mon cœur se mettant à battre plus vite. Je le laissai faire. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas. Il m'embrassa doucement. Il essaya de renouveler l'expérience mais je le repoussai. Je me levai précipitamment et me dépêchai de sortir vite d'ici. Rien que de penser à son baiser, ça me dégoûter. Pourquoi est-ce que tout les mecs ici m'aimaient ? Il m'attrapa par le bras et m'attira contre lui. Il chercha mes lèvres avec les siennes mais il tomba sur ma joue, au dernier moment j'avais tourné la tête.

-On ne peut pas ! M'exclamai-je en le repoussant une seconde fois.

Il fronça les sourcils mais me laissa m'en aller.

-Ca ne sert à rien de penser encore à lui. A l'heure qu'il est il est déjà mort. ! Me lança-t-il, furieux, au moment où j'allai sortir de la pièce.

Je me retournai vers lui. Et comme un flash-bac, un de mes rêves me revint :

-C'est trop dangereux de garder ce Black Ship près d'elle. Avait-il prononcé.

J'écarquillai les yeux. C'étaient pas des simples rêves. Megatron me lança un regard foudroyant, en colère de n'avoir pas pu obtenir de moi ce qu'il voulait, et tourna les talons. J'en fis de même et me précipitai dans mes appartements, les larmes commençant à monter à mes yeux.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 6, n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller. J'essayai de calmer mes sanglots. Je savais très bien qu'il y avait peu de chance que Black revienne mais...Qu'il me dise lui même, de sa propre bouche, que ça ne servait à rien d'espérer qu'il revienne, ça me choquai. Je pris une grande inspiration et me mis à réfléchir. Je devais suivre le dernier conseille de Black. M'enfuir d'ici. Rien de compliquer, mettre la main sur un express et me barrer d'ici. Je me levai, séchai mes larmes et récupérai l'argent que Black avait ramené en scouatant chez moi. Il y en avait assez pour payer un express, et avec mon joli minois, aucun soucis à me faire pour en trouver un. Je sortis discrètement de ma chambre, regardant à droite et à gauche pour voir si personne ne me suivait. Je partis discrètement, cherchant le moins à attirer l'attention. Si quelqu'un me voyait, il irait de ce pas prévenir Megatron. Je pris les couloirs les moins utilisé pour atteindre l'extérieur. Quand j'atteignis celui-ci, je me dépêchai de filer dans les rues étroites de la ville.

* * *

-Monsieur ?

Trouver un express avait été plus facile que ce que je pensai. Plusieurs attendaient sur cette sorte d'aéroport que j'avais pu voir quand j'avais pris l'express la première fois. Il y avait un petit groupe de cinq express qui bavassaient tranquillement. Ma fuite devait rester secrète. Pas la peine d'aller les voir, sauf si je voulais que tout Kaon soit au courant de ma fuite. Alors j'étais aller voir le seul qui était seul. Un vieux grincheux pas commode.

-Quoi ? Râla-t-il.

-Monsieur, est-ce que vous prenez des passagers ?

Il se retourna et me regarda.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux petite ?

-Est-ce que vous pourriez m'emmener à la ville la plus proche de la frontière ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi ?

-Confidentiel.

Je lui souris.

-Vous comprenez j'espère ?

-Oui, oui bien sur.

Il renifla. Très glamour.

-Je veux bien vous emmener à la ville la plus proche. Mais vas falloir payer.

-J'ai ce qu'il faut. Lui dis-je.

Il hocha la tête.

-Bien. Vous voulez partir quand ?

-Maintenant.

-C'est un peu tôt, je ne suis pas encore préparé.

-Maintenant.

J'insistai bien. Il soupira.

-Ok.

Il se dirigea vers un tunnel.

-Si vous permettez, on vas prendre les souterrains c'est plus prudent.

Il se changea, sous mes yeux ébahis, en un express, un peu plus chic que celui que j'avais déjà pris. J'y grimpai, et cette fois-ci, n'oubliai pas d'activer mes crampons. Il démarra en silence. Je regardai par la fenêtre la plus proche de moi les parois du tunnel.

-Vous êtes en mission ? Me demanda le transporteur

-Oui.

-Je ne devrais pas vous poser des questions dessus...

-Oui.

Un petit moment de silence s'écoula avant qu'il ne me reparle :

-C'est votre première mission ?

-Oui.

Je mentis mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

-C'est vrai qu'on envoi de plus en plus d'espions chez l'ennemi.

-Hum.

Je levai les yeux de la baie vitré et regardai un siège. Je m'y assis et étirai mes jambes. L'express, vraiment pas ma tasse de thé.

-Vous pouvez vous reposer si vous voulez.

Je baillai.

-Merci.

J'adoptai une position un peu plus confortable et m'endormis, bercer par le roulement de l'express.

* * *

-Mademoiselle, réveillez-vous.

J'ouvris les yeux en me les frottant.

-On est arrivé ?

-Oui.

Je sortis de l'express en baillant puis je payai ce que je devais à l'express.

-Bonne chance. me dit-il avant de repartir.

Je le regardai s'éloigner puis posai un regard aux alentours. C'était une ville détruite ET déserte. Au moins, je n'aurais pas de soucis. Mais si je voulais ne pas me faire abattre par des Autobots, je devais m'occuper d'enlever l'emblème des Decepticons. Et l'idée que j'avais n'aller pas me plaire. Je m'assis sur ce qui devait être autrefois un mur mais n'était plus qu'à présent un muret. Je jetai un dernier regard aux décombres autour de moi puis sortis la lame de mon poignet droit. Je tournai un peu mon épaule gauche vers moi et levai mon bras droit. Je serrai les dents.

-Je peux le faire...

Je commençai à entailler, du plat de la lame, l'emblème. Je grimaçai et continuai mon travaille. J'entaillai un peu plus ma peau, plutôt mon métal. Du sang commença à sortir de la plaie. Je continuai. J'en étais à la moitié quand les larmes commencèrent à couler. Je me retins de crier et continuai mon travaille. Je parvins à la fin et l'arrachai d'un coup. Tous ce que je vis, c'était du sang qui s'échappait de la plaie. Je soupirai. Ouf, j'en étais parvenue à bout. J'essuyai la plaie avec ma main, je n'avais rien d'autre. C'était pas jolie à voir. Je soupirai et, du regard, cherchai un abris pour la nuit. Je finis par dénicher un endroit. Je me fis un lit de fortune avec des débris trouvé puis m'endormis, vaincue par le sommeil. Cette nuit là je fis des rêves agités, voyant sans cesse Black. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à lui, mais une petite voix au fond de moi me disait qu'il était toujours en vie. Je m'endormis donc, agitée.

* * *

Je sentis quelque chose de chaud autour de moi. Je poussai un soupir de bonheur et changeai de position. J'entendis bouger autour de moi. J'entrouvris un œil puis ouvris en grand les deux. Un Transformer rouge était assit à côté de moi, l'air vague. Je me redressai pour m'asseoir, prenant appui sur mes bras. Je grimaçai, sentant une douleur aiguë dans mon bras. Je serrai les dents en gémissant. Le Transformer me regarda et me força à me recoucher.

-Faut pas bouger. Me dit-il.

Je le laissai faire. J'avais trop mal à mon bras pour protester. Il regarda derrière lui comme pour voir si quelqu'un arrivait.

-Raaahhh ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont partis sans laisser le doc ?

J'avais la tête qui commençait à tourner, je vis des petits points noirs apparaître dans mon champs de vision.

-Ça vas ?

Il se plaça derrière moi, s'agenouilla et posa ma tête sur ses genoux. Les petits points disparurent et je me replaçai pour être plus à l'aise.

-Vous êtes là les gars !

Un autre Transformer apparut dans mon champ de vision. Il était gris métallique et, au lieu d'avoir des pieds, il possédait des roues. Je devais être en train de délirer. Le gris rejoignis le rouge et un second Transformer apparut, jaune ambulance et rouge. Il avait l'air bougon. Il rejoignis les deux autres et s'agenouilla pour examiner ma blessure. Il faisait bien attention à ne pas raviver la douleur causé par ma blessure.

-Elle peut bouger doc ? Demanda le rouge.

Donc, ce vieux...pardon, ce Transformer était un docteur. J'avais beaucoup de chance.

-Oui, mais il vaudrait mieux qu'elle se repose. Répondit celui-ci en reposant mon bras délicatement. De toute façon on va passer la nuit là.

-Doc, tu peux pas lui trouver un truc qui fasse oreiller parce que là, j'ai les genoux en compote.

Le docteur renifla et se releva.

-Cherche lui quelque chose qui en fasse office.

Le rouge grommela puis se leva. Il posa ma tête au sol et s'en alla en quête de quelque chose qui fasse office d'oreiller. Pendant ce temps, le gris aidait le doc à installer leur camp. Moi, je ne bougeais pas. Je ne sentais plus mon corps et une sorte de fatigue monumentale s'installa en moi. Je fermai les yeux en soupirant et me laissai happer par le sommeil.

* * *

Cette nuit là, je fis un rêve très étrange. Les images étaient floues, mais je voyais des visages de médecins en blouses blanches (humains bien sur) se penchaient au dessus de moi, parler, trifouiller des trucs. Je n'entendaient pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais le rêve était oppressant. Je me réveillai en sursaut, haletant. J'enfouis ma tête entre mes mains en essayant de calmer le rythme nerveux de mon cœur.

-Un cauchemar ?

Je relevai la tête de mes mains et regarda le médecin, en face de moi, assit à côté des deux autres qui dormaient. Je soupirai et jetai un coup d'oeil au docteur.

-Oui, mais ce n'est rien. Lui répondis-je en essayant de sourire.

Il se leva et me rejoignit.

-Votre blessure doit vous faire délirer. Dit-il en me prenant mon bras.

Il l'examina et moi aussi. A la place de la plaie qu'il y avait, se trouvait une plaque toute neuve, de la même couleur que le reste de mon corps, violet foncé assez discret. Il regarda mon bras en fronçant les sourcils puis moi. Mais il ne dit rien et se leva. Il se dirigea vers une petite mallette et revint vers moi. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un bandage. Il me banda le bras, là où il y avait ma blessure.

-Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça.

Il me regarda et me sourit pour me rassurer.

-Tout vas bien se passer, ne vous en faites pas. Ah et j'ai trouvé un morceau de métal avec un emblème Decepticons dessus...en sang.

Je baissai les yeux.

-C'est une longue histoire.

-Je veux bien vous croire.

Je soupirai et le regardai.

-Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

-Je vous écoutes.

-Est-ce que vous connaissez un certain Ultra Magnus ?

Il me dévisagea.

-Bien sur, pourquoi ?

Je lui souris.

-C'est un vieil ami, et il faut que j'aille le voir.

-Bien. Mais d'abord, comment vous appelez vous ?

-Khira, tutoyez moi.

Il hocha la tête.

-Toi aussi. Je m'appelle Ratchet. Et les deux autres, Cliffjumper le rouge et Sideswipe le gris.

J'avais enfin trouver des personnes à qui accorder ma confiance. Et avoir des réponses à mes questions. Suis-je vraiment une Prime ?

* * *

Je regardais les deux Autobots se lever et s'étirer. Ratchet m'avait conseiller de me recoucher, mais j'en fus incapable. Des questions tourbillonnaient dans ma tête sans qu'elles aient de réponses. Il se levèrent tout les deux, puis saluèrent le docteur. Ils ne m'avaient pas encore remarqué.

-Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller. Fit le rouge, Cliffjumper.

Il regarda ma couchette vide. Un instant il prit peur puis, me voyant, il redevint normal.

-Et Sid ! Même pas besoin de la porter ! Cria-t-il à son ami gris.

Ah ben ça c'est sympa...Carrément, fallait dire, tant qu'il y était, que j'étais lourde. Cliffjumper reposa son regard sur moi, puis il rougit légèrement, gêné. Je lui souris. Ça se prenait pas pour n'importe qui mais c'était timide. Sideswipe rejoignit son coéquipier et rougit à son tour quand nos regards se croisèrent. Ratchet soupira. Il finit de ranger le campement et me rejoignis.

-Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de voir des filles. Me dit-il pour me rassurer.

Ça, j'en avais l'habitude. Je me levais. Les deux timides me regardèrent me lever. Je les rejoignis et les saluai.

-Salut les gars.

Il essayèrent de se redonner un peu d'image. Ils se redressèrent et tentèrent d'effacer le rouge sur leurs joues.

-Sideswipe pour vous servir. Fit ce dernier, prenant ma main droite et en déposant un baiser sur le dos ce celle-ci.

Je me retenais de rire. La scène était comique. J'entendis Ratchet soupirer derrière mon dos. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi ! Je souris vaguement, essayant de ne pas rire. Cliffjumper poussa son ami et fit la même chose que Sideswipe, se présentant aussi. Mon sourire ce fit plus large. Ils étaient fiers comme des coqs. Bien droit, souriant fièrement. Ç'aurait été déplacé de rire, ils paraissaient très content.

-Khira. Me présentai-je.

-Vous êtes très jolie...Euh ! Je veux dire vous avez un jolie prénom !

-Merci.

Le guerrier gris rougit jusqu'à la pointe de sa tête. C'était plaisant de les tourmenter. Bon d'accoooord je suis peut être un tout, tout, petit peu méchante avec eux.

-Je préfère qu'on me tutoie par contre...

-Pas de problème ! S'écria le soldat rouge.

Ils cessèrent de rougir et paressèrent plus décontracter.

-Franchement, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on croise une fille, surtout dans un endroit aussi reculer. Fit remarquer Sidesmipe.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil rapide à Ratchet. Il ne fallait pas que je parle de comment j'avais atterris là. Mentir, c'était le seul échappatoire.

-Ah vrai dire, des Autobots m'ont trouvé et m'ont réactivé par accident. Mais à cause d'un incident, nous avons été séparé et je me suis retrouvée ici. Leurs expliquai-je, regardant en coin le médecin.

Ils m'écoutèrent attentivement et Sideswipe me posa une question :

-Avec qui étais-tu ?

Je clignais des yeux. Pas la peine de leur mentir sur ce point.

-Avec deux soldats et un super soldat, important.

Ils attendirent, silencieux. Ratchet écouta aussi.

-Ultra Magnus.

Ils louchèrent.

-Sérieux, tu l'as rencontrais ?! S'exclama Cliffjumper, me sautant presque dessus.

Je sursautai et écarquillai les yeux.

-Tu t'en rends compte Side, on a jamais réussit à le rencontrer et elle, elle l'a fait pas erreur !

Je ne prêtai plus attention aux bavardages des deux soldats mais regardai le médecin. Il en eut assez et sonna le départ.

-Mettons nous en route, si non nous ne seront jamais arrivé à Iacon avant 20 cycles ! S'exclama-t-il, commençant à partir.

Je lui emboîtai le pas. Des cycles ? On se croirait au Moyen-Âge.

* * *

Cela faisait une heure que nous marchions, sans nous arrêter. Je marchai à côté de Ratchet, silencieuse. Les deux autres derrière, des vrais pipelettes ! Depuis que je leur avait raconté que j'avais rencontrer Ultra Magnus, ils ne parlaient plus que de commandement et tout le tralala. J'avais préféré aller avec Ratchet. Il ne parlait peut être pas mais au moins c'était plus calme qu'à l'arrière. Il me rappelait étrangement Ultra Magnus. Sérieux, calme, et surtout qui ne pipait mot. Un peu énervant à la longue. Mais reposant tout de même. Je commençai à soupirer, ayant mal aux pieds. Ratchet se stoppa net et si je n'avais pas eu mes super réflexes de ninja, je serais rentrer dans le médecin. Les deux nous rejoignirent et se stoppèrent. Le médecin appuya sur un petit bouton, sur son bras. Le paysage devant nous se brouilla puis un vaisseau apparut. J'étais bouche-bée. Pourquoi chez moi on a pas ça ? Le vaisseau s'ouvrit et une plaque, reliait par des poteaux flexibles, descendit. Ils montèrent tout les trois dessus, et me voyant toujours sur la terre ferme, me firent signe de monter. Je les rejoignis, et arrivé dessus, la plaque remonta dans les entrailles du vaisseau. Au début il faisait noir puis des lumière s'allumèrent toutes seules pour révéler l'intérieur du vaisseau, qui se montra bien sommère. Quatre sièges, une large tablette de contrôle devant la vitre avant, et des petites caisses rangées sur les côtés derrière les sièges. Le médecin, s'assit sur le siège du copilote, laissant celui du pilote à Sideswipe. Mais Cliffjumper s'interposa entre le soldat et le médecin.

-Je peux piloter, s'il te plais Ratchet ! Demanda celui-ci, souriant.

-Pour que tu nous fasses cracher comme la dernière fois ? Non !

-Ohhh...

Il s'assit sur le siège derrière le pilote et bouda. Je pris place sur celui d'à côté et le regardai.

-C'est jamais moi qui pilote !

Sideswipe leva les yeux au ciel et l'ignora. Il s'assit sur le siège du pilote, alluma les moteurs et s'empara du volant de pilotage, si on peut appeler ça un volant. Il fit décoller le vaisseau et activant les boosters mit la gomme. Je me calai dans mon siège. C'était beaucoup plus confortable qu'un express ! Cliffjumper boudait toujours. Un vrai gamin. Je regardai le paysage depuis la vitre qui se trouvait à côté de moi. Je sentis quelqu'un tapoter mon épaule et me retournai. Cliffjumper me regardai.

-Dis Khira, il ressemble à quoi Ultra Magnus ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré ? Lui demandai-je.

-Non, je connais Optimus prime, mais je l'ai jamais rencontré. J'en ai juste entendu parlé. Il ressemble à quoi ?

-Ben il est un peu plus grand que moi déjà...Bleu assez clair, avec un peu de rouge sur lui et il a des yeux bleus bizarre...

J'allais dire qu'il avait une tête de chien, mais je me ravisai. Il ne savait pas ce qu'étais un chien.

-En faite, il a une tête bizarre. Mais aussi non il est gentil.

-J'ai plutôt entendu dire qu'il était exigent très stricte. Mais avec les jolies filles comme toi, c'est normal qu'il soit sympa...

Voilà, Black n'était plus avec moi, alors tous les gars que je croisai essayer de me faire la cour.

-Merci...

Je voulais voir quel sorte de jeu il jouait. Je le laissais donc faire, jouant la naïve.

-Tu veux bien me parler d'Optimus prime ?

Il cligna des yeux.

-Je peux juste te décrire ce qu'on m'a raconté. Alors...Il est grand, rouge et bleu...

Aïe, ça commençait bien. Un copain à tête de chien, pas que j'ai quelque chose contre lui, mais si ici ils pouvaient seulement avoir des têtes potables ça irait. C'est pas des beautés (je tiens à m'excuser au près de la gente masculine de Cybertron, mais j'ai pas tort !). Bref, Cliffjumper poursuivit sa description :

-Il est sérieux, après tout c'est notre chef avec Sentinelle Prime aussi.

Le retour des gentils dictateurs ! Ou alors des rois, une forme de royauté. Peut être étais-ce ce que voulais signifié Prime ? Or Prime veut dire premier, cherchait la logique. Sauf si ils ont des pouvoirs ou des capacités en plus, un truc comme ça.

-Je peux te poser une question Cliff ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là bas, tout les trois ?

-On faisait une mission de reconnaissance...On était pas censé le faire en fait. C'est une longue histoire...

-Ok...On arrive dans combien de temps ?

-Demain. Me répondit en bougonnant le vieux médecin.

Je sentais l'excitation me gagner. J'allais enfin avoir des réponses à mes questions...Et savoir ce que je fais ici, et ce qui est arrivé à Black Ship.

* * *

Ça aurait pu être simple. Arriver à Iacon, retrouver Magnus, savoir pourquoi j'étais là, retrouver Black et rentrer chez moi. Cette histoire aurait pu ce finir avec un joli Happy end, mais avec la chance que j'ai, ce n'est pas possible ! Nous étions à la moitié du chemin qui nous séparait de Iacon quand nous fûmes attaqués par les Decepticons. Je somnolai sur mon siège, adossé à la vitre. Je regardai d'un œil absent le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre, quand la première secousse vint. Le vaisseau fut secouer de toute part. Je me redressai en sursaut. Cliffjumper s'était retrouvé devant, au côté de Sideswipe et de Ratchet, étalé par terre. Je me levai et l'aidai à se remettre debout.

-C'était quoi ça ?! M'écriai-je pendant qu'un missile vint s'écraser à côté du vaisseau.

Par chance il s'était seulement écrasé à côté du vaisseau, détruisant au passage un rocher.

-Comment ce fait-il que nous venions tous juste de repérer ces Decepticons ?! S'exclama le docteur.

-Aucune idée doc ! Lui répondit le pilote. Ils ont du inventer un truc pour brouiller les radars.

-Génial, manqué plus que ça !

-Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour nous trouver ! D'habitude ils ne s'aventurent pas jusque là !

-On dirait qu'ils ont voulu faire du tourisme, ajoutai-je. Attention !

Sideswipe fit esquiver de justesse le missile au vaisseau.

-Ils sont combien doc ?

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

-Deux.

-Ok, vous avez des tourelles où des trucs de ce genre ?

-Oui.

-Bon, Cliff et Sid vous vous en occupez, le doc et moi on va s'occuper d'esquiver les tires.

Ils n'eurent aucune objection à ce que je donne des ordres. Ils filèrent tout les deux dans les mini-tourelles à l'arrière du vaisseau. Tandis que moi je pris la place de Sideswipe.

-Ok doc, vous vous surveillez les vaisseaux sur le radar et me prévenez dès qu'un missile arrive.

Il hocha la tête et se mit à scruter le radar, appuyant simultanément sur des touches. Je fis pivoter le vaisseau pour me retrouver face à nos adversaires. Deux vaisseaux similaires au notre. Deux contre un, ça devrait le faire. Je fonçai donc vers les deux vaisseaux qui se mirent à faire feux. J'évitai les tires qui provenaient des tourelles ennemis. Sideswipe et Cliffjumper firent feu à leur tour. Les vaisseaux ennemis évitèrent les tirs. L'un fut touché à son espèce d'aile droite, celle-ci crachait de la fumée. Le deuxième, n'ayant subit aucun dommage, riposta. Il envoya deux missiles sur le vaisseau. Je fit basculer l'appareil évitant les deux missiles. Je repris ma course vers les deux vaisseaux. Ratchet envoya une salve de missiles vers nos ennemis. L'un toucha le premier vaisseau, déjà touché, le reste des missiles explosa au sol. Sans m'arrêtai, je passai sous nos ennemis, remonter derrière eux et effectuai un pirouette arrière à l'engin. Ratchet en profita pour envoyer une autre salve de missiles, puis j'éloignai le vaisseau des deux autres. Un nuage de poussière s'élevait à leur place.

-On les a eu ? Demandai-je au docteur.

-On abat jamais aussi facilement un Decepticon. Répondit-il en scrutant le paysage.

Je serrai fort la manette de pilotage du vaisseau. Le nuage de poussière se dissipa. Un des vaisseau c'était craché et était en feu. Mais le deuxième nous faisait face. Il envoya deux missiles qui foncèrent vers nous. Je dirigeai le vaisseau vers le sol. Nous le frôlions, les deux missiles toujours à notre poursuite. Le paysage devint une sorte de mini-canyon. Le vaisseau touchait presque les rochers sur le côtés avec ses ailes.

-Ratchet, où sont les deux missiles ? Demandai-je à mon co-pilote.

-Derrière nous, mais ils nous suivent à la trace.

J'entendis un grand boum pendant que j'amorçai un virage serré.

-En faite, il en reste plus qu'un. Le premier c'est écrasé contre un rocher.

Bon, ça arrangeait les choses !

-Accroche toi bien Ratchet.

-Pourqu... ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. J'avais fait redresser brutalement le vaisseau. Le docteur se cramponna à son siège, les yeux écarquillaient. Je redressai cette fois-ci le vaisseau en douceur.

-Ça va Doc ?

Ratchet hocha la tête et essaya de me dire quelque chose. Puis une secousse ébranla le vaisseau. Je regardai à ma gauche. L'aile était touchée et de la fumée en sortait. Pas bon signe. Puis le vaisseau Decepticon pointa le bout de son nez.

-Si tu crois nous avoir comme ça mon grand, tu te payes la tête du monde. Marmonnai-je.

Quelque chose me poussai à appuyer sur un des boutons qui se trouvait sur la console de bord. Je regardai ma main trembler. C'était pas quelque chose, mais mes réflexes de super ninja. Après tout, ils m'avaient déjà sortis de situations périlleuses, je pouvais donc leur faire confiance. J'appuyai sur le bouton.

-Tu fais quoi ?!

-T'inquiète pas Ratchet. Vise le vaisseau et tire comme tu le fais d'habitude. Ok ?

Il me regarda puis obtempéra. Une sorte de gros missile sortit du vaisseau et fonça tout droit sur celui ennemi. Il n'eut même pas le temps de bouger que le missile était déjà sur lui. Il explosa en une gerbe de débris et de feu.

-Ouf, on a réussit. Soufflai-je.

-Khira.

-Oui ?

-On est en chute libre.

Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement de nous. Ça ne devait pas être sorcier de faire atterrir cet engin. J'essayai de redresser du mieux que je pouvais le vaisseau. Ratchet se leva et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Viens, ça ne sert à rien de rester là. Nous allons sauter.

Sauter ? J'avais pensé en parachute, mais non. Chose impossible sauf quand on est un alien robot mesurant dans les 10 m avec des tas de supers gadgets. Bref, Cliffjumper sauta le premier, suivit de Sideswipe.

-Vas-y. M'ordonna le médecin.

Je fermai les yeux et sautai. Cette fois-ci, je priai pour que mes réflexes me viennent en aide. J'entendis un grand boum puis je me retrouvai propulser par l'explosion loin. J'ouvris les yeux. Je m'éloignai très rapidement de mes nouveaux amis. Trop rapidement même. Je fermai les yeux.

-On va s'arrêter, on va s'arrêter. Me dis-je.

Mais le destin n'était pas de cet avis.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux, le dos en compote. J'avais atterri sous un rocher qui formait un abri naturel. A moins que je ne m'y sois abriter. Je ne me souvenais plus, sauf de mon mal de dos. Je me relevai en grimaçant. J'allongeai mes jambes et soufflai. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait fait de l'acupuncture avec une grosse aiguille et qu'on l'avait laissé là où elle était. Je balayai des yeux mon refuge. Il y avait une flaque d'une couleur sombre sur le sol. Je m'en approchai pour voir dans quel état j'étais. Je me mis de profil et contemplai ma silhouette. Docteur Khira n'avait pas tort. C'était une très très grosse aiguille que j'avais dans le dos. Un morceau de rocher pointu avait atterrit dans mon dos. Il fallait que je l'enlève de là, la plaie faite par le rocher commençait à cicatriser. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, serrai les dents, et entrepris d'enlever cette fichu aiguille. J'attrapai le rocher et me mis à tirer doucement dessus. Je laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Puis serrai à font les dents. Ce n'est pas en tirant tout doucement que j'allai enlever cette chose ! Je pris une grande inspiration et tira d'un coup sec. Du sang gicla et le morceau de pierre tomba par terre. Je tremblai. Je me levai tant bien que mal et vint m'adosser à un rocher sous l'abri. Je me repliai sur moi même et me mis à sangloter. Je dus rester quelques heures comme ça, car quand je releva la tête, le soleil se couchait dévoilant un magnifique coucher de soleil, qui me redonna le sourire. Je retournai près de la flaque, et m'examinai. La plaie c'était complètement refermée. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Mais je ne devais pas traîner ici. Il fallait que je retrouve mes amis, où du moins quelqu'un. Je sortis de l'abri et examinai attentivement le paysage. Au loin des nuages d'un gris sombre étrange, avec des reflets oranges se déployaient à l'infinie. J'entendis une sorte de grondement répétitif qui venait de cette direction. Soit il y avait une ville, les nuages pourraient donc être des nuages de pollution ou alors il y avait une bataille. Dans n'importe quel cas, il y avait des gens. C'était donc bon signe. Ce serait un miracle si je tombais sur Ultra Magnus !

* * *

Voici enfin le sixième chapitre ! :D J'espère qu'il vous plait et n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait très plaisir !


	9. Chapter 9

**Voici le chapitre 8, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Quand je disais «tomber» je voulais dire le retrouver. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me tombe dessus (imaginez-vous avec un robot géant couché sur vous à moitié sonné et qui pèse plus de trente tonnes. J'exagère un peu mais ça fait pareille !). Laissez moi vous expliquez ce qui c'est passé. J'avais quitté mon abris-rocher et m'étais dirigée vers les nuages bizarres, en faisant gaffe où j'allais. Je me déplaçai de rocher en rocher, de peur de tomber nez à nez avec une bande de Decepticons, ça ne m'aurait pas étonné si Megatron ait mit ma tête à prix. Bref, j'avançai en restant la plus discrète possible, autant que me permettais mon corps de métal. Je m'immobilisai. Depuis quelques minutes (heures ?) le grondement sourd qui était faible depuis ma cachette avait augmenter. Je discernai maintenant clairement le bruit des canons (merci encore Call of Duty !), je devais donc n'être plus très loin du champ de bataille. J'inspirai un grand coup par la bouche. Je n'avais pas à m'en faire, mais je redoutai ce qu'il pouvait arriver là-bas. Il n'y aurait plus personne pour ce soucier que je reste bien en vie. Il n'y aurait pas non plus un seul adversaire à battre, comme contre Barricade. Mais à la guerre comme à la guerre, comme on dit. Il fallait que je retrouve un visage familier ou du moins un Autobot. C'est ça, un Autobot. Ok, plan de la mort qui tue, premièrement : aller au champ de bataille, deuxièmement : trouver un Autobots (et peut être cassé la tronche à deux ou trois Decepticons en chemin), troisièmement : aller à la capitale Autobots et quatrièmement : trouve Ultra Magnus et tirer cette histoire au claire. Bon, c'était pas si compliqué que ça ! Dis comme ça non, mais en vrai si...J'avançai, prête à combattre.

-Par le dieu de cette planète dont je ne connais pas le prénom ! Je vais jamais me sortir de ce pétrin... soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bien, maintenant je vais vous racontez comment Ultra Magnus était tombé sur moi. J'avais atteint ce qui devait être l'arrière du champ de bataille. Les canons retentissaient mais ils n'étaient pas assez proche. Il devait peut être y avoir une vingtaine de kilomètre entre eux et moi. J'avais sorti mes lames au cas ou. J'avançai précautionneusement entre les cratères d'obus, les restes de rochers et des...Morceaux d'aliens ? Enfin, ça y ressemblait quoi ! Le terrain était glauque et certains cratères étaient remplit d'une substance noir. Elle n'était peut être pas noir mais il était impossible de donner avec précision sa couleur car la luminosité était basse. Les nuages étaient toujours là et ils ne laissaient filtrer qu'une lumière sombre. Autant vous dire qu'avec un peu de fumée on ce serait cru dans un film de zombies. J'entendis un bruit qui me fit sursauter. J'inspirai profondément et essayai de calmer le rythme nerveux de mon cœur. Un autre bruit me parvint et un caillou roula à mes pieds. Je le regardai, baissant ma garde, puis une explosion retentit. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir ce qu'il se passait. Un lourd nuage de fumée c'était abattu sur le champ de bataille. Je n'arrivai à rien distinguer. Ça aurait été pas mal d'avoir une vue spéciale pour cette occasion...Mais bon, on peut pas avoir les supers réflexes de ninjas et la super vision ! Donc, perdue dans cette purée de pois, je marchai hasardeusement. Je butai contre quelque chose de dure. Je regardai en question ce quelque chose qui était en fait un grand rocher. J'entrepris de le contourner pour voir, enfin essayer de voir, ce qu'il y avait derrière. Je gardai bien ma main sur le rocher pour ne pas le perdre et avançai. J'étais arrivé de l'autre côté quand le nuage se dissipa. J'écarquillai les yeux. En faite les canons étaient plus proches que ce que je pensais. Des lignées de canons se bombardaient et au milieu, des soldats se battaient dans un grand capharnaüm. On ne pouvait entendre les cris des soldats, l'artillerie les couvrait. Elle les couvrait si bien que je n'entendis pas venir s'écraser sur moi Ultra Magnus. Je me retrouvai en deux temps trois mouvements au sol, écrasé par trente tonnes de métal. Mon dos me rappela ma technique de soin approximative, où j'avais retiré l'aiguille rocheuse. Je serrai les dents et grimaçai. La chose qui m'était tombé dessus, qui était Ultra Magnus mais à ce moment là je ne le savais pas, bougea en grognant. Je sentis mon dos être soulagé du poids quand la chose dut se lever. J'ouvris les yeux que j'avais fermé par réflexe et relevai la tête. Je tomba nez à nez avec la tête de chien d'Ultra Magnus (Ok, chien c'est pas sympa mais c'est pas de ma faute si elle ressemble à celle d'un chien !). Celui-ci parut aussi surprit que moi. Il cligna des yeux. Nous étions allongé l'un en face de l'autre. Il se releva tant bien que mal, grimaça quand il se tint sur ses deux jambes. Sa hanche droite était ouverte, laissant voir les fils de connexions qui faisaient du squelette d'un Transformer une énigme, dont un liquide bleu sortait. Il me tendit sa main. Je m'en saisis et me relevai encore sonnée. Il me sourit mais son sourire devint rapidement une grimace de douleur. Je me dépêchai de le soutenir quand il commença à vaciller. Je l'adossai à un rocher, à l'abri de la bataille. Il toussa et tenta de se relever. Doucement mais fermement je le fis se rasseoir. Il leva vers moi ses yeux indéchiffrable. Je lui lançai un sourire d'encouragement et m'agenouillai à côté de lui. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour sa blessure, je n'étais pas médecin, mais à la vitesse à laquelle son sang s'échappait de sa plaie, il ne vivrait pas longtemps. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand une blessure est ouverte et qu'on a rien ? La bander ! Je regardai le bandage propre à mon bras, le défis et le posai sur Ultra Magnus pour qu'il veille dessus. Celui-ci commençait à délirer, il grommelait des choses incompréhensible, et ses paupières étaient à moitiés fermé. Bon, un bandage c'est déjà bien, mais si je ne cautérisais pas la plaie, ça ne servirait à rien. Je ne connaissais qu'une seule méthode. Je ne savais pas si elle marcherait mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à un meilleur moyen. Il fallait que j'allume un feu. Pas de bois, pas de feu. Je rouspétai. Il n'y a pas de plantes ici ! Je regardai le bandage. Bon, plus trop le choix. Je déchirai une petite partie du bandage, histoire que le feu puisse tout de même prendre. Je pris une pierre par terre et sortis une de mes lames. Je me mis à frotter la pierre contre la lame. Le contact provoque quelques étincelles, puis le feu prit. J'approchai ma lame dégainée du feu. Je sentis le métal chauffé puis quand je le sentis assez chaud, je le sortis du feu Je m'approchai délicatement du commandant toujours en train de délirer, m'agenouillai à ses côtés, le retournai légèrement et, prenant mon courage à deux mains, déposai ma lame chaude sur la plaie. Le guerrier hurla, puis son hurlement se changea en grognement sourd, puis je n'entendis plus rien. Je retirai ma lame de la plaie et bandai cette dernière. Je repositionnai correctement Ultra Magnus. Il avait perdu connaissance...Ou il était mort. A cette pensée mon cœur s'emballa et je me mis à la recherche de son pouls. Il pulsait lentement, au même rythme que son étrange cœur. Je soupirai de soulagement. Dieu soit loué ! Je caressai la joue du guerrier et déposai un baiser sur sa joue. Il m'avait manqué ! Je le regardai dormir, et si Black Ship aurait été là, il aurait été mort de jalousie. Je ramenai mes genoux contre moi, m'adossant au rocher, à côté du guerrier. Je posai ma tête dessus. Je posai une de mes mains sur le torse du guerrier pour savoir si son pouls était toujours là. Je déposai délicatement ma main sur le plaquage de métal qui le protégeait. J'ouvris en grand les yeux. Des images m'assaillirent. On aurait dit qu'elle retracé ce qu'avait vécu Ultra Magnus. Elles défilaient rapidement devant mes yeux. Je le vis entrain de discuter avec un grand robot rouge et bleu, il le regardait avec des yeux admiratif. Une autre où il discutait avec d'autres Transformers. Ainsi je vis sa vie jusqu'à sa naissance, dans une sorte d'oeuf bizarre. Puis je refis le même chemin mais en sens inverse. Je tombai soudainement sur une image. Moi. Un sentiment de profonde affection m'assaillit. Mais celui-ci devint oppressant, étouffant, comme-ci ce souvenir essayait de m'éjecter de la vie d'Ultra Magnus, à moins que ce ne soit sa conscience qui le fasse d'elle même.

Je réouvris les yeux en haletant, cherchant un souffle que je n'avais pas. Je toussai et calmai ma «respiration». Quand j'eus réussi, je regardai autour de moi. J'étais allongée au côté du commandant qui dormait toujours. Je me rassis et soupirai. C'était trop d'émotion pour moi en une seule journée ! Une voix s'éleva dans l'ombre :

-Et tu n'as encore rien vue...

Avais-je parlé à voix haute sans m'en apercevoir ? Je ne sais plus. En tout cas je me levai d'un bond, regardant autour de moi pour savoir d'où provenait cette voix qui m'était inconnue. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je me ressaisis, croyant avoir rêvé. Je poussai un long soupir.

-Je suis toujours là. Refit la voix.

Je pivotai vers l'inconnu. Il me regardait, un sourire en coin, les bras croisés.

-C'était pas facile de te trouver gamine.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Gamine ? Pour qui il se prenait celui-là ?! Je gardai mon calme. Ça ne servait à rien de provoquer un combat inutile, surtout si c'était un allié. Qui se prenait pas pour n'importe qui, mais un allié. Ou alors c'était peut être un ennemi...Je regardai du coin de l'oeil Ultra Magnus toujours inconscient. L'inconnu suivit mon regard, son sourire s'élargit et il laissa entrevoir ses dents pointues. Je l'observai attentivement. Il avait une tête assez étrange, un mélange de robot, de Voldemort avec un pointe humaine. En gros, le genre de mec pas très très attirant. Il était grand, très grand. Il roula des épaules.

-J'ai de la chance, j'ai deux personnes recherchés pour le prix d'une.

Je serrai les dents.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui grognais-je.

-Doucement petite.

Il ricana légèrement et s'approcha de moi, me dominant d'une tête ou deux. Il réafficha son sourire que je commençai à détester.

-Tu dois vraiment être importante vu la prime que Megatron a mit à ton sujet...Et ton ami le commandant...

Il tourna sa tête vers lui avant de reporter son attention sur moi avec son stupide sourire.

-...Vaut aussi une petite fortune à lui tout seul. Ça va me faire un joli petit pactole.

Je m'en fichai complètement de ce qu'il disait, sauf pour la prime. Megatron n'avait pas tarder à envoyer des gens à ma poursuite. Je ne savais pas comment il avait fait pour me retrouver mais il n'allait pas tarder à me l'expliquer.

-Tu sais, tu es difficile à pister, mais des gentils petits Autobots m'ont bien gentillement indiqué dans quelle direction tu étais allé...

J'écarquillai les yeux. Comment avait-il réussit à les faire parler ? Il sourit cette fois-ci sadiquement.

-Oh, ce sont tes amis ? J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne soient plus de ce monde maintenant...

La rage s'empara de moi. Je lui balançai mon poing dans son estomac. Il se plia en deux, surpris. Le coup n'était pas parti tout seul, je l'avais contrôler. Maintenant, mes réflexes se pliaient à ma volonté. J'allais lui asséner un nouveau coup quand il se releva en souriant. Il m'attrapa par l'épaule et me balança contre le mur à côté d'Ultra Magnus. Je voltigeai dans l'abri, passant rapidement à côté d'Ultra Magnus, avant de m'écraser contre la roche, créant un trou dans le mur. J'essayai de me relever mais en quelques pas il fut sur moi, m'obligeant à rester sur le sol en m'écrasant à l'aide de son pied. Je gémis, sentant mon dos souffrir sous le poids de l'ennemi.

-Je ne me suis pas présenté, commença-t-il, je m'appelle Lockdown et je suis chasseur de prime.

Il appuya un peu plus sur mon dos.

-On m'a dit que tu étais coriace. Je prends mes précautions.

Et sans crier gare, il transforma l'un de ses bras en canon et tira sur ma jambe gauche. Mon cri ne franchit même pas mes lèvres, il semblait bloquer. Les larmes montèrent pendant que du sang se répandait sur le sol. Il me souleva, me chargea sur son épaule, et attrapa sans ménagement l'un des piques (oreilles de chien) qui était sur la tête du commandant.

-Mon vaisseau n'est pas très loin. Tu ne devrais pas t'échapper.

Je serrai les dents. Je ne sentis plus ma jambe, au moins ça ne faisait plus mal, mais ce n'était sûrement pas bon signe. Le chasseur de prime grogna.

-J'aurais peut être mieux fait de t'assommer. Tu es en train de me salir avec ton sang. Râla-t-il.

Manquait plus que ça ! Un mec imbu de sa personne ! Je fulminai. Il n'y avait que moi qui tombait sur ce genre de mec ou ils étaient tous comme ça ? En tout cas, son épaule n'était pas du tout confortable (je devrais peut être faire un guide touristique des endroits confortables sur Cybertron. Son épaule arriverait en dernière position, c'est sur !).

-Arrête de bouger ! Tonna-t-il.

Je cherchai juste une place plus confortable. Difficile, serte, mais je cherchais ! Mais il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer. Une petite idée germa dans ma tête. Je n'avais cas bien l'embêter, il me poserai par terre et je n'aurai plus qu'à le maîtriser et ensuite je réveillerai Magnus (à coups de baffes si il le faut !). La partie la plus dure aller être celle de la maîtrise. Ma jambe m'élançait de temps en temps, ça aller être plus difficile que prévue. Mais sait on jamais, peut être qu'un preux chevalier viendra à mon secours ? (ben quoi ?! Vu ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, même si Dark Vador débarquerai, ça ne me ferai ni chaud ni froid). Je me mis à me tortiller, cherchant une meilleure position et par la même occasion, bien l'embêter.

-Arrête de bouger !

-Si j'étais installer plus confortablement, je ne bougerais pas.

Il grommela quelque chose mais il ne fit rien. Bon, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose d'autre, mais quoi ? Tiens, parler ! De tout et de rien en plus !

-Il fait beau aujourd'hui...lançai-je, ce qui était comique puisque depuis le début je ne voyais que son dos.

-Tais toi.

Aimable. Très.

-Tu sais, on ne parle pas comme ça à une dame ! Je ne sais pas où tu as été éduqué, mais ça doit être sûrement chez des espèces très peu développées !

Il grogna et je sentis sa prise sur moi se rafermire. Il était un peu énervé. Un tout petit peu.

-Les Decepticons ont du te payer cher pour que tu me retrouve, non ?

-Et ils devraient me donner un supplément pour te supporter !

-Je ne suis pas si désagréable que ça. Tu préférerais parler à moi ou à l'autre ?

-Hummmm...Toi.

-C'est pas ton pote.

-IL ne l'est pas et TU ne l'es pas ! Maintenant, tais toi.

-D'accord.

Seules nos paroles troublées le silence pesant qu'il y avait autour de nous. Les combats avaient du cessés ou ils avaient changé de lieux.

-J'étais dure à capturer ?

-Non, pas trop...

-Tu as fais comment ?

Il ricana.

-Tu es vraiment idiote. Ils ont mit un émetteur sur toi. Tu croyais vraiment qu'ils te laisseraient te déplacer comme tu veux alors que tu leur es très importante ? Et puis les trois Autobots m'ont aidé.

A vrai dire, je ne mettais jamais posé la question. Mais il n'avait pas tort. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt ?! On ne serait pas dans ce pétrin en ce moment. Ah mais ça me reviens ! C'est sûr que sur Terre on a l'habitude de se faire poursuivre tous les matins, de se faire capturer, et d'être à moitié mort ! Je rageais intérieurement quand il me posa sur le sol. J'avais étendu ma jambe blessée par terre, ne pouvant me relever, du coup j'étais assise par terre à le regarder se masser l'épaule.

-T'es pas légère. Fit-il.

Il roula des épaules et il se pencha pour me reprendre. Grossière erreur. Je lui envoya mon poing dans son ventre. Il se plia en deux et lâcha Magnus. En m'appuyant sur un rocher je parvint à me relever. Il était encore plié en deux et je profitai de cette occasion pour lui envoyer un coup de pied, de ma jambe non blessée, dans la tête. Le coup parti mais il arrêta mon pied avec ses mains. En fait, il jouait la comédie. Il se mit à tourner mon pied délicatement du mauvais côté. Un cri de douleur m'échappa, pendant qu'il me souriait sadiquement. Mon cri fut assez fort pour réveiller Magnus qui pointa aussitôt ses canons sur le chasseur de prime, après avoir évalué la situation.

-Ne la touche pas. Ordonna-t-il.

Lockdown arrêta et ses yeux passèrent des canons de Magnus à Magnus. Il relâcha ma jambe, me fit une jolie balayette puis je me retrouvai dans ses bras, l'une de ses armes pointait sur ma tête. Retournement de situation.

-Tu bouges, je la descends. Grogna-t-il.

Le commandant se releva, pointant toujours ses canons vers lui.

-Ce ne serait pas bon pour tes affaires, chasseur de prime. Répondit calmement Magnus.

Lockdown grogna et chargea son arme. Je fermai les yeux et soufflai un bon coup. Bon, je pouvais guérir vite, très vite. Mais peut être si je me forçais à vouloir guérir immédiatement, ça marcherait, comme quand je pensais très fort à mes réflexes ? Essayons, dans les minutes qui suivraient je serais peut être chez les Decepticons ou bien morte. Alors autant essayer. Je me mis à visualiser ma jambe en parfaite état très fort. J'avais l'impression que mon corps se réchauffait. Mais c'était peut être juste moi. Après quelques secondes d'intenses «auto-guérison» par la pensée, j'ouvris un œil juste pour vérifier si ça avais marché. Ma jambe était comme neuve. Je relevai la tête et croisai le regard surpris d'Ultra Magnus. Lockdown profita de ce moment d'inattention du géant pour l'achever. Il braqua son arme vers lui mais je ne lui donnai pas l'occasion de tirer. Je m'agrippai au canon, en fis le tour en une figure de gymnastique et lui envoyai mes deux pieds dans la tête. Il tomba au sol et je me relevai en me frottant les mains. Magnus me regardait incrédule.

-Tu...commença-t-il.

-Oui, oui je sais. Je suis aussi perdue que toi, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! lui lançais-je en regardant le chasseur de prime KO par terre. T'as des menottes ?

Il secoua négativement la tête.

-Tout vas bien Ultra Magnus ?

-Oui.

Il se ressaisit et changea ses canons en mains.

-On devrait partir d'ici le plus vite possible...

-Il a dit qu'il avait un vaisseau.

-Non, c'est une mauvaise idée. Le vaisseau est équipé d'une balise de repérage, il sera où nous serons. On part.

C'était un ordre direct qui n'attendait aucune contradiction de la part d'un soldat. Or je n'en suis pas un.

-On ne l'emmène pas avec nous ?

-Non. On y va. C'est un...

Il se ravisa puis il soupira.

-C'était inespéré de te retrouver, encore moi ici ! Me lança-t-il en partant.

Je lui emboîtai le pas et lui souris.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te retrouver. Où sommes nous ?

-Pas loin de canyons.

Des canyons ! Là où j'avais fais mon baptême de l'air avec les trois Autobots !

-Tous vas bien Khira ?

-Oui. Et je sais où trouver un médecin !

Il fronça les sourcils et je lui montrai son bras. Il regarda le bandage puis moi.

-C'est toi qui l'a fait ?

-Oui. Mais il n'est pas super. Je ne suis pas médecin.

-J'ai déjà vu des médecins faire moins bien que ça.

C'était un compliment, maladroit, mais c'était la première fois que je l'entendais en dire un. Ça me réchauffait le cœur.

-Mais j'aimerais au moins qu'un médecin examine ça, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Nous parvînmes à contacter les autres grâce au communicateur du commandant. Ils se trouvaient non loin de nous, dans une fâcheuse posture...

* * *

Il nous fallut moins d'un heure pour retrouver les trois lascars dans un sacré pétrin. Ils étaient retenus prisonniers par des Decepticons et, à ma grande surprise, Breakdown en faisait partit. Il était en train de discuter avec un robot qui contrasté énormément avec lui. Il était plus petit que le guerrier, de couleur rouge et beaucoup plus fin. Il avait des airs un peu efféminés, et ses yeux lançaient des regards snobs (un narcissique pour changer !). Il discutait vivement avec Breakdown, tandis que ce dernier se contentait d'hocher la tête. Magnus et moi étions cachés à quelques pas d'eux, derrière un rocher et nous les observions silencieusement. Knockout, toujours en train de parler avec son ami, s'éloigna de l'abri où ils retenaient les trois Autobots prisonniers. Breakdown le suivit en continuant d'hocher la tête à ses paroles. Une vraie pipelette ce mec ! Ultra Magnus me fit signe d'avancer. Seulement quatre Decepticons gardaient les trois Autobots qui étaient menottés dans un coin. Ratchet paraissait inconscient, Sideswipe était mal en point, et Cliffjumper, bien que blessé, jetait des regards assassins aux Decepticons. Ces derniers jouaient tranquillement avec des cartes à un jeu proche du poker. Tranquille les mecs quoi.

-J'y vais, reste là. Ordonna Magnus.

Je l'arrêtai et il me regarda, surpris et mécontent.

-Laisse moi faire. Je vais faire diversion et toi, tu les attaques par derrière. Lui dis-je en avançant tranquillement, sans armes et sans une once de méfiance.

Je n'avais plus l'emblème des Decepticons et je n'avais pas celui des Autobots, et comme ils avaient l'air de lumière, ils ne se méfieraient jamais. J'arborai un magnifique sourire, laissant mon charme féminin faire tout le reste (après tout, il avait déjà porté ses fruits !). Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour Magnus, il fulminait de jalousie et avait vraiment envie d'en découdre avec ces Decepticons. Donc j'avançai tranquillement vers les soldats absorbés par leur jeu de carte.

-Pardon, excusez-moi messieurs, vous ne seriez pas où nous sommes ? Leur demandais-je d'un voix candide et charmeuse.

J'allais devenir une vraie Casanova si ça continuait comme ça ! Ils relevèrent les yeux de leur jeu et ils les écarquillèrent devant mon jolie sourire...et le reste. L'un d'eux se racla la gorge et se releva, essayant d'être présentable. Il s'approcha de moi en rougissant. Si ça n'aurait pas été un alien, ressemblant étrangement à un robot, et avec une tête pas possible, j'aurais dis que c'était mignon, mais il n'était pas tous comme ça.

-Vous êtes aussi perdue que nous...Mademoiselle. Balbutia-t-il.

-Oh...Dans ce cas, je suis sur que mon ami pourra nous aider. Fis-je en lançant un clin d'oeil à Ultra Magnus qui c'était faufilé derrière les trois autres.

Ils étaient trop occupés à me regarder et ne c'étaient pas souciés de l'ombre qui avançait vers eux. Ultra Magnus ne perdit pas de temps. Il changea ses poings en canons et tira sur la tête du premier soldat ennemi qui été à sa portée. Le second reçut le même sort avant que les Decepticons ne réagissent. Le troisième encore assit se vit arracher la tête par Magnus et le dernier, celui qui était devant moi se retrouva avec un coeur en moins. Je retirai ma lame du corps sans vie du Decepticon et la rengainai.

-Les deux autres ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer. Me signala Magnus en allant détacher les prisonniers.

Cliffjumper nous regardait abasourdit. Magnus détacha ses liens puis il s'attaqua à ceux de Sideswipe. Je rejoignis Ratchet qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits et le détachait.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda-t-il, pendant que je l'aidais à se relever.

-Vous vous êtes fais attaquer par un chasseur de prime, et puis des Decepticons ont dû tomber sur vous et vous ont fait prisonnier.

Il grogna quelque chose puis il rejoignit Sideswipe que Magnus avait allongé dans un coin. Le médecin examina attentivement le soldat et soupira de soulagement.

-Il est en piteux état, mais il va s'en sortir. Il faut juste trouver au plus vite un poste médical, commandant.

Le médecin s'adressait au vétéran qui avait adopté une attitude autoritaire, les bras croisés dans le dos.

-Nous devons de toute façon rentrer au plus tôt à Iacon, docteur. Nous trouverons sûrement un poste médical ainsi qu'une navette. A moins que vous en ayez une ?

Cliffjumper me lança un regard amusé. Il se plaça devant Magnus, au garde à vous.

-Non monsieur, notre navette à été détruite par les Decepticons ! Répondit-il en adoptant une mine sérieuse.

J'aurais plutôt pensé que Cliff sauterait tout de suite sur le commandant en lui demandant un autographe mais c'était tout le contraire. Ça me surprenait surtout de la part du soldat rouge.

-Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons marcher.

Je soupirai. Encore, marcher, marcher et remarcher ! Les voitures ça existent, non ?!

* * *

C'est ce que proposa en premier Cliffjumper, qu'on se transforme. Mais quand je dis «on», j'entends par là qu'ils s'adressaient à eux. Parce que moi, je ne mettais jamais encore transformer et si je le pouvais, je ne savais même pas en quoi ! Mais je n'aurais pas dis non contre rouler, parce que j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir de pieds. J'étais épuisée et je ne rêvais que d'un bon lit, bien moelleux. Sauf que bien sûr, ce n'était pas possible ! On devait marcher pendant des heures, sans arrêter ! Cliffjumper reposa sa question :

-Mais on pourrait se transformer, on gagnerait du temps !

-Et qui porterait Sideswipe ? Rétorqua le médecin de son ton bourru.

-On l'attache sur nous.

-C'est une très bonne idée soldat, intervint le commandant avant que ça ne dégénère entre les deux, mais Khira ne peux pas.

Je lançai un regard désolé au soldat qui baissa les yeux et tapa dans un cailloux. Celui-ci alla rouler devant nous avant de s'immobiliser contre un rocher. Je soupirai de fatigue.

-On pourrait pas faire une petite pose ? Demandais-je en m'arrêtant.

Le commandant s'arrêta aussi, me regarda puis les autres. Nous étions tous épuisés. Il hocha la tête et indiqua un abri rocheux à quelques mètres de nous.

-Nous allons nous reposer là. Nous repartirons demain matin. Dit-il en rejoignant l'abri.

Nous le suivîmes tous. Cliffjumper posa son camarade par terre et Ratchet alla l'examiner pendant que Magnus guettait les environs. Je m'assit, même si s'effondrer serait plus exact, pas terre sur un rocher plat. J'étendis mes jambes en m'étirant. Magnus nous rejoignis et ordonna à Cliff de s'occuper du premier tour de garde. Quand le soldat rouge fut sortit de notre abri, le commandant s'assit à côté de moi et étendit aussi ses jambes. Son regard erra un long moment puis il se posa sur moi.

-Merci...

Je le regardai, surprise. Ça ne devait pas être tous les jours qu'il disait ça à quelqu'un. Je lui souris.

-Mais de rien, c'est tout naturel. Lui répondis-je.

Il me rendit mon sourire et baissa la tête en rougissant. J'allai lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas quand Ratchet examina le commandant.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, docteur. Répondit le commandant en essayant de dégager son bras des mains du médecin.

-Allons, Magnus, ne fait pas l'idiot. Répondit le médecin en défaisant mon bandage.

J'étais surprise, Ratchet le tutoyais maintenant alors que les autres le vouvoyaient. Vraiment, ils ne cesseraient jamais de me surprendre ! Je regardai attentivement le médecin défaire doucement le bandage. Il examina attentivement le haut du bras du guerrier, qui avait prit une teinte un peu plus foncé que son armure, là où il y avait la blessure refermée par mes... aptitudes de médecine ! (pas du tout appropriées, mais j'ai fais avec ce que je pouvais !). Il haussa un sourcil puis il dévisagea Magnus.

-Qui t'as fais ça ? demanda-t-il en indiquant du doigt la blessure refermée.

Je l'examinai attentivement. C'est comme-ci on avait posé une petite plaque de métal d'une autre couleur sur le métal bleu clair qui composait le corps du guerrier. Elle passait inaperçue. Le médecin la regardait avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de fascination.

-C'est Khira... répondit le guerrier en me regardant.

Encore une fois, son expression était indéchiffrable. Mais il m'adressa un petit sourire. Un sourire ! J'avais failli en tomber à la renverse (si si, je vous assures), ce n'était pas tous les jours qui le faisait. Si il n'aurait pas été commandant, je lui aurait sortit une boutade. Le médecin posa ses yeux sur moi et, à ce moment là, j'ai cru qu'il me sauterait dessus pour m'égorger. Mais au lieu de ça il me sourit.

-Bien joué, tu as pu stopper l'hémorragie, refermer la plaie tout en évitant une infection. Même si je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une méthode...recommendable.

Je pris un sourire gêné.

-Je connais que quelques bricoles, mais ça ce devait d'être plus efficace que joli à voir.

Il hocha la tête.

-Très bien dit.

Il se leva et jeta un coup d'oeil dehors.

-On va avoir droit à une jolie pluie d'acide.

Le commandant se leva aussi et le rejoignis.

-En effet. dit-il.

Je regardai dans la même direction qu'eux. Des nuages d'un rouge cendre s'amoncelaient dans le ciel gris.

-Nous allons nous reposer et nous repartirons demain matin, si la pluie c'est arrêtée.

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut moi qui me réveillai en première. J'étais couché contre quelque chose de dure. Sûrement une paroi de notre abri. Je me tournai et me collai contre celle-ci en soupirant de bonheur. Pas de Decepticons à l'horizon, je n'étais plus fatigué, et je me sentis juste...bien. La paroi se mit à bouger. Euhh...Depuis quand les parois bouges ? J'ouvrai doucement mes yeux, m'habituant petit à petit à la lumière terne de notre abri. J'écarquillai les yeux. Ce n'était pas du tout une paroi ! J'étais allongé contre une plaque de métal bleu qui n'était autre que le torse de Magnus ! Cette situation m'était familière et commençait à devenir agaçante. Je me décollai doucement du commandant et me redressai. J'étais la seule réveillée, les autres dormaient encore. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'Autobot endormit à côté de moi. Il dormait droit comme un I, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Je me rapprochai de lui, et le regardai en souriant. Même en dormant il avait l'air toujours aussi stricte et sûr de lui. Mes doigts frôlèrent légèrement sa mâchoire avant que je me rendes compte de ce que je faisais. Je retirai précipitamment mes doigts, comme si je m'étais brûlée. Mes joues me piquèrent. Je détournai le regard et me levai. Dehors le soleil commençait sa lente ascension dans le ciel morne. Un petit point brillant au loin attira mon attention. Ce pouvait très bien être un petit morceau de métal qui reflète le soleil ou alors quelque chose d'autre, de bien plus grave. Je fronçai les sourcils en plissant les yeux. On ne pouvait voir grand chose de l'endroit où nous étions.

-Tu arrives à voir ce que c'est ?

Sideswipe s'était levé et se tenait à côté de moi, en regardant lui aussi dans la même direction que moi. Il m'adressa un pâle sourire, le teint légèrement cireux. Il n'était pas au top, mais il allait déjà mieux. Je lui rendis un sourire chaleureux.

-Non plus. lui répondis-je.

-Je crois que Cliff à des jumelles.

Il se retourna et rejoignis son ami endormit, assit sur un rocher. Il le secoua légèrement. Le soldat rouge entrouvrit les yeux en grommelant.

-T'aurais pas des jumelles ? demanda Sideswipe, en continuant de le secouer pour éviter qu'il ne se rendorme.

Le soldat soupira et décrocha un rectangle de sa hanche. Oui, oui, de sa hanche. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi et depuis quand ce truc faisait là, mais en tout cas il avait une paire de jumelles accroché à lui. Sideswipe le remercia puis il me rejoignit, laissant Cliff somnoler sur son rocher. Sideswipe plaça devant ses yeux les jumelles. Après quelques secondes il grimaça.

-A ton avis, ami ou ennemi ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

Il pointa du doigt l'objet non identifié et plaça devant mes yeux les jumelles. Elles offraient un super zoom, très précis. Elle se réglèrent sur l'objet puis zoomèrent jusqu'à faire apercevoir un vaisseau.

-Je sais pas. Il est petit ?

-Tu rigoles ! Zoom plus !

Il tourna un petit bouton sur le côté et les jumelles zoomèrent plus. Cette fois-ci je vis clairement le vaisseau. Et il était Gi-Gan-Tes-Que ! Vous voyez Le Faucon Millénium dans Star Wars ? Bah là il est quatre fois plus grand ! Allongé, un peu comme un croiser Séparatiste (pour continuer dans la lignée !). Bref, un truc que même An Solo ne pourrait rêver. Je sifflai d'admiration.

-Soit c'est les Decepticons qui reviennent, après être aller pleurer dans les jupons de Megatron avec un nouveau joujou ou alors c'est un des n'autres. intervint Cliff qui avait décidé de quitter son siège improvisé.

-Ca ce pourrait. répondis-je en lui passant les jumelles.

Il regarda à travers.

-C'est pas un Decepticon. Enfin je crois, ça ressemble plutôt aux n'autres mais y en a jamais de chez nous qui viennent dans ce trou paumé.

-C'est le Sentinel des Airs.

Nous sursautâmes et nous nous retournâmes en même temps. Magnus était levé et Ratchet aussi, à ses côtés. Il s'approcha de nous, nous devança, puis il essaya de contacter le Sentinel des Airs. Cliff siffla d'admiration.

-Eh bah, ça c'est du vaisseau. Je savais même pas qu'on avait ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

-C'est le vaisseau de Forteresse Maximus, idiot. lui répondit son camarade gris.

-C'est qui lui ? demandais-je.

-Un des commandants des Primes. Et si tu veux savoir, ce n'est pas un ami à Ultra Magnus. intervint le médecin.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda Cliffjumper.

-Une longue histoire. Que je ne connais pas évidemment, mais ça doit durée depuis l'académie où ils y étaient tous les deux.

J'acquiesçai. Ce ne devait pas être facile de demander à son rival de toujours de venir l'aider. Il rompit la communication et nous fit signe de le suivre. Aucun ne fit de commentaire et nous le suivîmes en silence, non sans avoir échangé un regard. Qui était donc ce mystérieux Forteresse Maximus ? Et qu'est-ce qui c'était passé entre les deux guerriers ? Ces deux questions tournaient dans ma tête quand un vaisseau vint nous chercher pour nous ramener au Sentinel des Airs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut la compagnie ! :D  
Je me rends compte que cela fait au moins un siècle qu'il n'y a rien eu ici, donc pour me faire pardonner de cette longue attente, voilà le chapitre 9 :)  
Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

-Tiens, mais c'est ce cher Ultra Magnus ! Quel bon vent t'amène ?

Ultra Magnus fronça les sourcils.

-Tu le sais très bien Fortress. grogna le commandant bleu.

Son homologue Autobot, lui, était en partit bleu foncé et blanc. Son torse, ses bras, le tour de sa tête et ses pieds étaient bleu foncé avec quelques touches de rouge. Il était un peu plus petit qu'Ultra Magnus, mais il arborait un sourire amical et ses yeux en disaient long sur sa sagesse. Il posa un instant ses yeux sur moi, en me lançant un regard compatissant. Supporter Ultra Magnus ne doit pas être de tout repos, avait-il l'air de dire. Je lui rendis un petit sourire.

-J'aurais espéré que tu sois un peu plus...amical. répondit Fortress.

-Je te fais remarquer que nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Nous devons rentrer expressèment à Iacon.

-Toujours aussi pressé. Et je suppose que la jeune demoiselle qui t'accompagne est...?

-La raison de notre retour.

Fortress soupira puis il se tourna, les bras croisés dans le dos, vers le pare-brise géant du vaisseau.

-Vous devriez aller vous reposer. Et tu as de la chance Ultra Magnus que je sois dans les parages, tu aurais été en retard pour la réunion du Conseil.

Ultra Magnus grogna quelque chose puis il posa une main sur mon épaule et ensemble, nous sortîmes du pont supérieur. Il m'adressa un sourir, plutôt content que je sois avec lui. Je lui rendis timidement son sourire.

-Je vais te conduire à nos appartements. me dit-il pendant que nous marchions.

-Nos ?

Il rougit et tourna la tête pour que je ne le vois pas ainsi.

-Il n'y en a pas assez pour tous le monde. Alors on doit partager...

-Ok.

Il me regarda, surpris.

-Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Du moment qu'il n'y a pas de soucis, ça me vas.

Un magnifique sourire vint barrer son visage. J'avais peut être fais une gaffe, une toute petite gaffe.

-Tu fais peur avec ce sourire là.

-Oups...Désolé.

Je rigolai.

-Qu'y a-t-il de marrant ?

-Rien, rien.

Mon rire se transforma en sourire joyeux, pendant qu'Ultra Magnus reprenait son expression faciale habituelle, un masque indéchiffrable. 

* * *

-Tu es fatiguée ? me demanda Magnus

-Un peu.

Et pour appuyer mes dires, je baillai. Ultra Magnus c'était assit dans un fauteuil et me regardait sur le lit. J'avais pris une bonne douche (qui avait dû durer une heure ! Vous pouvez pas imaginer toute la poussière que j'avais sur moi). Je m'étais allongé sur le lit en soupirant, en mode étoile de mer.

-Faut dire que ces derniers temps ça a été un peu éprouvant pour moi... J'ai quand même dû éviter pleins de fois de me faire tuer, et surtout ! Marcher, marcher et marcher ! J'ai fais le sport du siècle.

Ultra magnus laissa échappé un "hum", mais jétais sûr qu'il n'avait pas dût comprendre tous ce que je disais, surtout à la fin.

-J'oublie un peu trop souvent que tu n'es pas un soldat Khira.

Il accentuait étrangement mon nom. Je baillai une nouvelle fois, irrépressiblement.

-Tu devrais te reposer.

J'hochai la tête.

-Bonne nuit.

Je me mis dans les couvertures, m'y roulai en boule et fermai les yeux. J'entendis le soldat se lever, éteindre la lumière et s'en allai. Je rouvris les yeux et me tournai de l'autre côté, vers la vitre qui occupait tout un pan de mur. Je laissai mon regard errer dans les étoiles qui constellaient le ciel.

-J'espère que j'arriverais à temps, Black Ship...

Avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. 

* * *

-Seigneur Megatron ?

Le géant se tourna vers son second ailé.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Starscream ?

Le second se tenait bien fière, un petit sourire en coin.

-Il semblerait que même Lockdown n'ait pas réussi à la capturer. Ils sont en route pour Iacon...

-Je sais. Le coupa séchement Megatron.

Il soupira, puis il fronça ses sourcils et un sourire vint étirer les coins de sa bouche.

-Mais c'est plutôt une bonne chance. Elle sera initiée au savoir des Primes.

-Et nous avons exactement ce qu'il nous faut pour ensuite la convaincre de nous rejoindre...

Ils regardèrent tous les deux dans un coin sombre de la pièce où ils se tenaient.

-Et je suis sûr que notre "ami" nous aidera, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Decepticon à l'armure grise et noire, tapis dans l 'ombre, hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr, mon Seigneur. 

* * *

Je m'étais une fois de plus réveillée en sursaut. Repliant mes genoux contre moi, j'y avais poser ma tête et essayai de calmer le rythme de mon coeur qui s'était emballé. J'entendis un grognement à ma droite et je tournai ma tête dans cette direction. Ultra Magnus dormait à poing fermé à côté de moi. Cette fois il avait gardé ses distances. Je me levai silencieusement et sortis de la chambre en jetant un regard derrière moi, histoire de voir si Magnus dormait encore. Pendant un bon moment j'errai au hasard dans les couloirs, perdue dans mes pensées, tant bien que je finis par rentrer dans quelqu'un.

-Oups pardon excusez-moi ! m'exclamai-je en aidant l'Autobot que j'avais bousculé à se relever.

Ce dernier secoua sa tête, prit la main que je lui tendais et se releva.

-Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est rien.

Un sourire étira la bouche de l'Autobot blanc et bleu. Je le reconnus immédiatement.

-Oh ! Je suis vraiment confuse Fortress Maximus, je ne vous avais pas reconnu.

J'en connaissais un qui allait être jaloux.

-Ce n'est pas grave, à vrai dire j'aime me promener dans les couloirs la nuit quand il n'y a presque plus personne. C'est très calme...

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Cybertron vous plait ? Ultra Magnus m'a raconté votre...histoire.

-C'est comment dire, assez...

-Ravagée ?

Il soupira.

-Cybertron était magnifique pendant ce que nous appelons l'Age d'Or. Il n'y avait pas tous ce capharnaüm, il n'y avait pas de mort, il y avait aussi quelques enfants...Mais je dois vous embêter avec mes histoires de vieux Autobot.

-Non, non pas du tout.

-Donc vous avez déjà visité Kaon ?

-Oui. C'est très militaire. Ca ne respire pas la joie.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous. Mais quand vous allez voir Iacon, vous ne trouverez pas plus belle ville ! Surtout la nuit, quand elle est éclairée. C'est magique.

-Une sorte de New York nocture en gros ?

-New York ? Ah oui, la ville Terrienne. J'ai un peu, comment vous dites déjà, planché dessus ?

J'hochai la tête, lui arrachant un sourire.

-Bon et bien, mon vocabulaire Terrien n'est pas si mal.

-Il y a tout de même des efforts à faire, lançai-je pour plaisanter.

-On fait ce qu'on peut. poursuivit-il sur le même ton.

-Vous avez quoi pour savoir ça, des drones ?

-Non, non pas du tout. Nous avons capté des ondes émissent par des satellites de votre planète, puis nous avons remonté jusqu'à votre "Internet".

-Vraiment ? Genre vous avez lu Wikipédia et tous ça ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Et bah, je m'attendais pas à ça !

-De quoi ?

-D'imaginer des aliens, euh pardon, des Transformers en train de regarder des vidéos de chats sur Youtube. Vous avez vu Nyan Cat ?

-Oui. Mais je n'ai pas compris le sens ou l'utilité de ce Nyan Cat.

-Ni moi, rassurez-vous !

Puis il éclata de rire et je le rejoignis. Il se calma au bout d'un moment.

-C'était un plaisir d'avoir discuter avec vous, mais je dois vous laisser là. J'ai un cota d'heures de repos à respecter si je veux être opérationnel.

Il me salua de la tête, me souhaita bonne nuit puis il s'en alla. J'en fis de même. Je ne sais par quel miracle je parvins à atteindre la porte de la chambre que je partageais avec Ultra Magnus. Quand j'entrai dans la chambre Ultra Magnus dormait encore. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés, remontai la couverture jusqu'à mon cou et m'endormis profondément. 

* * *

-Khira, c'est l'heure.

-Hum...laisse moi dormir.

-Khira.

-Laisse moi dormir !

Paf ! Ultra Magnus reçut mon oreiller en pleine figure. Il grogna quelque chose que je ne compris pas puis il se mit à me secouer.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je me lève !

A moitié réveillé je regardais Ultra Magnus qui me souriait, puis paf ! Il venait de me relancer mon oreiller.

-Eh mais ça va pas ! m'écriais-je en serrant mon oreiller contre ma poitrine.

-J'ai gagné.

-Non t'as pas gagné. Et tu veux gagner quoi ?!

-Ta bataille d'oreiller.

A peine eu-t-il dit ça qu'il se reçut encore une fois mon oreiller dans la tête. Mais avant qu'il ne contrattaque j'avais déjà filé.

-On se retrouve sur le pont Magnus !

-Enfin, vous voilà ! Un peu plus et j'envoyais quelqu'un à votre recherche.

-Excuses-nous Fortress, nous étions occupés. répondit Ultra Magnus

-A une bataille d'oreiller, que j'ai gagné. poursuivis-je.

Ultra Magnus me foudroya du regard (très mauvais perdant celui-là).

-Une battaille d'oreiller ? demanda Ratchet, qui était venu nous rejoindre sur le pont du Sentinel des Aires.

-C'est un truc... T'en fais pas, personne n'est mort.

Ultra Magnus leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres (rrooohhh aller quoi ! Tous le monde est sadique !).

-Bon, j'espère que votre petite dispute conjugale est finie... commença le maître du vaisseau.

-On est pas ensemble !

J'aurais cru qu'Ultra Magnus l'aurait dit en même temps que moi, mais non pas du tout, il ne le fit pas. Je le regardais, interloqué, et il détourna son regard du mien en rougissant.

-Je t'avais promit Khira que je tu verrais Iacon de nuit.

Il passa un de ses bras autour de mes épaules, paternellement, et il me conduisit devant la grande vitre en panoramique qui permettait de voir l'extérieur depuis le pont. Jamais je n'aurais cru voir ça de ma vie, New York ne pouvait arriver à la cheville de cette cité Cybertronienne. Elle était vénée de bleu, sûrement ce qui éclairée la cité la nuit, de hautes tours de toute taille et de toute forme, mais principalement géométrique, s'élevaient vers le ciel, droite et fière. C'était comme-ci elle n'avait jamais était touché par le chaos qui régnait hors de ses murs. Des murailles épaisses entourées la cité, dont on ne voyait pas la fin tellement elle était immense. Et puis au centre de la cité, même si je ne le voyais que de loin, les archives de Iacon, mais aussi le quartier général et l'ancien Sénat qui ne faissait qu'un. C'était une sorte de temple grec immense, il était ceintré de colones sculptés et le bâtiment était d'un blanc pur.

Ouaw fut la seule chose que je pus dire.

-Alors ? Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ?

-Magnifique. C'est quoi le bâtiment blanc, au milieu ?

-Ce sont les archives de Iacon.

-L'ancien Sénat et le quartier générale. renchérit Ultra Magnus, qui ne voulais être exclut de la conversation.

-Ben ça va, vous êtes tranquilles.

-Plus ou moins, c'est vraiment géant et je me perds tout le temps dans les couloirs ! Je préfère être ici à parler de Nyan cat.

Il me jeta un sourire entendu et me fit un clin d'oeil. Je lui rendis son sourire, faisant bouillir de jalousie Ultra Magnus.

-Commandant Maximus, nous sommes prêts à arrimer ! informa un Autobot à l'intéressé.

Le commandant hocha la tête et donna des directives.

-Khira, je veux juste te faire passer quelques tests avant d'attérire, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr.

-Pas de problème Ratchet, je te suis.

Je suivis Ratchet qui m'emmena à l'infirmerie. Sideswipe s'y trouvait déjà et il nous salua.

-Les piqûres ne font pas mal Khira !

Quelles piqûres ?! En un instant je me raidis en cherchant des yeux un échappatoire.

-Ne t'en fais pas Khira, assis toi sur la table.

Je m'assis sur celle qu'il me montrait de la main, toujours raide comme un manche à balet. Ratchet s'approcha d'une table et prit une seringue entre ses mains.

-Bon, je vais juste faire un prélévement sanguin.

Il tourna sa tête vers moi.

-Euh, Khira ?

A ma place, il n'y avait plus que du vide. Il regarda Sideswipe en soupirant.

-Où est-ce qu'elle est encore passée ?

Sideswipe indiqua la seule porte de l'infirmerie en affichant un sourire confus. 

* * *

-Khira, voyons, soit raisonnable et descend !

-Nan !

Ratchet soupira pour la énième fois.

-Je ne vais pas te manger. Je vais juste te faire un prélèvement sanguin avec une seringue.

-Ben justement, c'est ça le problème !

Ils étaient vraiment tout petits vu d'en haut. Après avoir filé de l'infirmerie, certe c'est lâche mais vous pouvez me comprendre quand même, c'est une piqûre ! Donc comme je le disais après avoir filé de l'infirmerie, j'avais atteinds (je ne sais trop comment) le hangar du Sentinel des Airs, où de petits vaisseaux attendaient et (encore je ne sais comment) j'avais réussi à grimper sur le toit de l'un d'entre eux. Et maintenant, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Magnus, Fortress et Cliffjumper, essayaient de me résoner.

-T'as un problème avec le sang ? me demanda Cliff.

-Non, mais avec les seringues oui !

Mes jambes pendaient dans le vide pendant que je les regardais, assise, en haut. Ratchet soupira encore.

-Si tu veux on ne va pas la faire.

Ca sentait le piège à plein nez. Méfiante, je plissais les yeux.

-Vraiment ?

-Mais oui, je te le promets.

Après tous, Ratchet devait sûrement être sincère ! Je me laissai glissé le long du vaisseau et attéris en bas, à côté des autres. Cliff et Sideswipe se jetèrent sur moi en plaquant au sol, si Ultra Magnus et Fortress Maximus n'avaient pas été là, j'aurais repoussé les deux autres.

-J'en étais sûr que c'était un piège ! grommelais-je en tentant vainement de me libérer.

Ratchet s'approcha de mon bras, qu'il maintenit dans sa main et il enfonça l'aiguille de la seringue dans mon bras, pour la retirer quelques instants après.

-Tu vois tu ne l'as même pas sentit ! s'écria-t-il, triomphant.

Son expression de victoire s'effaça aussitôt quand il vit ma mine décomposé. Cette saloperie de seringue m'avait touché ! Les quatres autres me relâchèrent, et je me mis à bouder.

-Vous êtes tous méchants.

-Allons, ma petite Khira, c'était pour ton bien.

Je fusillai du regard le guerrier gris.

-Allons faut pas faire la bouille, ma grande. poursuivit son camarade rouge.

-Lâches moi.

Assise par terre, les bras croisés, j'avais tout de l'air d'une gamine pourrit gâtée qui fait son caprice. Ultra Magnus me tendit sa main en souriant. Je levai les yeux au ciel et prit sa main dans la mienne. Il m'aida à me relever.

-Bon c'est clair, je déteste les médecins !

-Et encore, je suis le plus gentil. s'amusa Ratchet.

-Génial...

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, j'ai honte, ça fait trois mille ans qu'il attend bien sagement dans mon ordinateur x).  
Les Transformers ont tout apprit de nous via internet, alors pourquoi pas un petit Nyan cat ? ;)  
M'bref la suite des aventures de Khira arrivera peut être aux vacances de noël, tout dépendra de mon humeur, de mon envie, et patati et patata.

Merci pour vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à en poster d'autres ! C'est un super motivateur ! :D


End file.
